III (Saga Dorada) Princesa de Hielo
by YuukoMidna
Summary: El caballero mas frío de todo el santuario Atheniense decide pasarse unos días en el paradisiaco lugar de siberia. Para su desgracia, despues de salvar a un hermosa princesa de ser asesinada, sus vacaciones se ven convertidas en una pesadilla real...
1. Chapter 1

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**=Una princesa en apuros=**

**Grecia Atenas…**

Era un hermoso día en el santuario Ateniense después de la borrachera y el escándalo de los Dioses el dichoso día de la Fiesta navideña. Muchos de los guerreros que estaban al servicio de los Dioses, por no decir que todos, decidieron no intervenir, ni tomar partido en ninguna de las situaciones que se habían presentado justo antes de dar por terminado el jolgorio. Dando paso así a la verdadera fiesta según varios de los guerreros y dejando como consecuencia, botellas de toda clase de vino vacías y una jaqueca enorme para el supremo sacerdote y patriarca Shion, quien ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a correr gente con "Sutileza" cuando el karaoke estaba a punto de comenzar. Ahora las cosas estaban mas "calmadas" por así decirlo; con el tratado de paz como intermediario. Dejando así a nuestros guardianes Atenienses con mucho tiempo libre.

**Templo de acuario….**

-Oye Camus ¿A dónde vas?- El guardián del octavo templo venia entrando a la habitación del mencionado con bolsas en las manos, dando claras intenciones de que algo se traía entre manos. Camus elevo una ceja observando a su amigo "No voy a preguntar" pensó el caballero mientras continuaba con su labor.

-A ningún lado- Milo parpadeo curioso y señalo la maletilla que Camus estaba llenando con ropa y objetos personales.

-Y entonces ¿Que piensas hacer con eso? ¿Vas a regalarlo a la caridad o que?- El onceavo guardián levanto la mirada con paciencia.

-No-

-¿A dónde vas que no me quieres decir?-

-A Siberia- Termino de guardar sus camisas y se dirigió a su armario buscando más ropa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te asignaron una misión?-

-No, Milo. Simplemente tengo deseos de visitar mi lugar de entrenamiento- Milo soltó las bolsas y un ruido de cascarones quebrándose hizo a Camus rodar los ojos molesto -Ni pienses que te voy a reponer los huevos quebrados con los de mi refrigerador-

-¡Yo quiero ir!- Exclamo entusiasmado el escorpión sacando de onda a un incrédulo Camus.

-¿Qué?-

-Que quiero ir contigo- El caballero de acuario observo a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados buscando alguna broma en eso. Al no percibir nada decidió ignorarlo. Milo a veces podía ser tan infantil.

-Estas loco-

-Estoy hablando en serio Camus. Quiero ir a conocer tu tierra natal-

-Mi tierra natal es Francia-

-Como sea, quiero ver el lugar donde te entrenaste-

-Milo, no creo que sea prudente, hace mucho frío y solo vas a encontrar nieve a donde quiera que vayas- El escorpión hizo un ademán restándole importancia.

-Bah ¿Que es un poco de frío? Un par de guantes, un gorro, una chamarra abrigadora y estaré listo para la aventura-

-No creo que…- Comenzó el caballero pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Voy a ir y es mi última palabra Camus, no te estoy pidiendo permiso- Se cruzo de brazos como niño chiquito haciendo un berrinche y el onceavo guardián frunció el ceño aventando unos pantalones a la maleta.

-¡Bien! Como quieras. No digas que no te lo advertí…si serás terco- Salió de la habitación maldiciendo y Milo cerro los puños en forma victoriosa.

-¡Yes!-

**Siberia…**

Camus observo a Milo mientras Cristal manejaba la camioneta con la que se trasladaban en la nieve para recorrer largas distancias. Milo estaba en medio de ambos completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza por varias capas de pieles y ropa, temblando como una gelatina en pleno terremoto, su amigo lo había decidido ignorar pero pronto comenzó a castañetear los dientes para colmo del caballero de acuario.

-Para mí sigue sin tener sentido- Decía Cristal, mientras maniobraba el volante. Cristal era parecido a Camus, Medía quince centímetros menos y su pelo ya empezaba a ralear, aunque sólo tenía veintitrés años; además, parecía estar hecho de bloques de hielo macizo. Le parecía una suerte que Camus fuera amigo de Milo porque, dondequiera estaba ese muchacho, las mujeres bonitas iban tras él, cosa que al caballero de acuario no le parecía tan bueno. No se molestó en responderle. Cerró los ojos por un momento y aspiró el aire frio, límpido. Era maravilloso poder alejarse del santuario, el griterío de sus compañeros y la responsabilidad de los aprendices, responder a las pre guntas constantes de Hyoga y... -Si yo fuera un caballero dorado como tú- Insistió Cristal interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Estaría en la calle principal de Atenas, divirtiéndome como nunca. No comprendo que alguien quiera encerrarse en una cabaña abandonada en pleno polo- Camus abrió un ojo para mirarlo. Luego giró para con templar las diferentes montañas y bosques de pinos verdes que los rodeaban. No podía explicar sus sentimientos al caballero de plata, que se había criado en una parte diferente del polo. El, en cambio, provenía de la naturaleza, donde había crecido lejos del ruido y la confusión de gentes, el calor de la costa. A los dieciséis años, ya era todo un caballero dorado -¡Eh!- lo llamó Cristal -No abandones todavía este mundo ¿Estás seguro de que tienes provisiones suficien tes? A mí me parece que no hay mucho para comer-

-Alcanzará- Aseguró. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La gente de ciudad no es capaz de ver en el bosque y en el agua helada una gran mesa de banquetes. Camus tenía consigo una red, una caña para pescar, anzuelos, un par de cacerolas, una caja de verduras y sus maletas con ropa, libros para entretenerse y un par de pieles. Pensaba vivir como un rey por algunos días. Con sólo pensar en el silencio, la soledad y la falta de responsabilidades, se movió de ansiedad en el duro asiento –Entonces ¿Ya no piensas acompañarme en mi aventura Milo?- Milo lo fulmino con la mirada castañeteando los dientes. Cristal arrugó en una carcajada su rostro.

-Locos- El caballero de la octava casa escondió la nariz debajo de la bufanda sin encontrarle nada de gracia. Realmente no entendía a su amigo, ese condenado lugar estaba hasta el hartazgo de frio, nadie podría sobrevivir en un lugar tan congelado. Él era de calor abrazador como todo buen escorpión, demasiado hielo por todas partes, escarcha y frio. Definitivamente no se quedaría.

-De acuerdo. Acepto tu palabra. Pero aun así me parece que estas loco a quedarte aqui solo. Claro que es cosa tuya. El patriarca Shion dice que te quiere de regreso el lunes próximo, así que vendré a buscarte por la tarde- Resopló al ver la expresión de horror de Milo.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Si yo decidiera pasar unos días en algún lugar, seria así…- Comentó el escorpión haciendo un cuadro con sus manos enguantadas –En una Isla paradisiaca tendido en una hamaca, con dos... no, tres bellas damas que me alimentaran con lo mejor de lo mejor…y el sol bronceando mi piel-

-Mujeres no- protestó Camus, oscureciendo sus ojos azules, mas de lo normal -Mujeres no, por favor- Cristal volvió a reír.

-No entiendo que hay de malo en sentar cabeza con una mujer- Milo le dirigió una mirada escandalizada, en eso si apoyaba a su amigo, no había nada peor que el matrimonio. Esperaba que eso nunca formara parte de su vida.

-Allá esta la cabaña- Indicó el onceavo dorado sin prestar atención a los comentarios casamenteros.

-Lo bueno es que, a fuerza de estar solo aquí, te alegrarás de volver al trabajo- Camus oyó aquello con una mueca. Lo único que deseaba era paz. Sólo el ruido del viento y la nieve castigando la tela alquitranada. ¡Y la comida! Nada de guisos al estilo bronceado: sólo pescado, liebres, algún venadillo, sardinas asadas y...

-¡Ya vete parando!- Advirtió a Cristal casi gritando -Vas a estamparte contra la cabaña- Cristal se detuvo a unos metros de la cabaña, Camus abrió la puerta de golpe y bajo de la camioneta aspirando hondo. Que bien se sentía. De pronto se impacientó; no veía la hora de que los chicos se fuera para poder descansar. Milo ni siquiera se molesto en bajar, ni bien su amigo salió de la camioneta cerro la puerta de golpe con seguro para no dejar entrar el frio. El caballero de plata bajo las maletas y las cajas del dorado.

-Es tu última oportunidad- Dijo mientras le alcanzaba el primer cajón -Aún puedes cambiar de idea. Si yo estuviera de permiso, me emborracharía hasta el último momento en alguna isla paradisiaca como dijo Milo- Camus sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y parejos; el gesto borró casi por completo su actitud de hielo.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Dile a Milo que no se preocupe por mi, estaré bien-Prometió, mientras llevaba el segundo cajón al pequeño porche.

-Cuando vuelvas, sin duda te estará esperando con veinte muchachas bonitas para presentártelas-

-Y pasara lo mismo de siempre, ahora será mejor que te des prisa. Creo que va a caer una tormenta- Camus no podía disimular su impaciencia.

-Sé captar las indirectas. Quieres que me marche. Vendré a buscarte el domingo-

-Ya me adelantaste la fecha. Que sea por la noche- Pidió el dorado.

-Está bien, será por la noche. Pero tú no tienes que soportar a Milo. Me volverá loco con su preocupación por ti-

-Esa sí es una proposición que me gusta, ya sabrás como me siento yo todo el tiempo-Reconoció el dorado dando un paso hacia la cabaña.

-Vaya broma- Protestó Cristal. Había perdido la sonrisa. Camus rio al ver su expresión.

-Anda, vete y no te pierdas o Milo se pondrá histérico y comenzara a molestarme vía cosmos- Cristal subió a la camioneta, puso en marcha el motor y retrocedió, alejándose de la cabaña, Milo hizo un puchero de descontento mientras ondeaba una mano para despedir a Camus. El onceavo caballero sonrió de lado ondeando su mano de igual forma, esperó en el porche y los siguió con la vista, hasta que se perdieron en la nieve. Entonces abrió los brazos y aspiró profundamente. El olor de los pinos, el aire frio y la cercanía del mar le hacían sentir casi como en su casa.

Un minuto después había metido todas sus pertenencias y acomodado todo en su lugar. La cabaña era pequeña, tenía un baño con regadera, una chimenea, una cama, algunas gavetas para guardar las provisiones y una mesita con dos sillas. Después de poner todo en orden salió de la cabaña en dirección al bosque con una sudadera, unas botas para la nieve y un garrafón para agua vacío. Le llevó menos de una hora acceder a una vertiente. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Por tres lados estaba completamente cercado por el follaje lustroso, pero hacia adelante estaba la vertiente y un pequeño claro de tierra y rocas donde el agua golpeaba al caer por una pequeña cascadita. El agua fluía ante él, oculta su fuente bajo los árboles. Era cuanto necesitaba. Llenó su garrafón de agua y pudo observar peces moverse hacia el agua que caía de la cascada. Mojo su rostro con el agua helada, sintiéndose refrescado y limpio. Se quito la sudadera y la camisa junto con los pantalones y las botas quedando solo en boxer, con un cuchillo a la cintura y una red en mano se adentro al agua fría.

-Hay muchas ventajas en este lugar- Dijo para si mismo. Tiro la red, cuando el agua le llegó al pecho, se sumergió para nadar con facilidad bajo el agua y salir a la superficie tirando de la red con seis pescados atrapados en ella. Momentos más tarde tenía el fuego encendido en la chimenea y una cace rola con agua puesta a hervir. Con destreza y movimientos prácticos, perforó la espina dorsal de cada pescado antes de dejarlo caer en el agua con algunas especias para darle sabor. Una hora después la cacerola estaba casi vacía y se acomodó en la cama tendida. El aire era tibio por la chimenea; apenas había viento en el exterior. Saciado su apetito, se sentía en paz por primera vez desde que abandonara su templo.

….

Cuando salió el sol, Camus siguió durmiendo. En el fondo, su mente se regocijaba de que no hubiera un escorpión, a las siete de la mañana, con la consabida pregunta: "¿Que hay para desayunar?" Sonrió en sueños y soñó con una liebre asándose en el fuego. Cuando sonaron los disparos estaba tan dormido que no los oyó. Se sabía a salvo; de algún modo supo que esos disparos no estaban destinados a él. Pero cuando despertó fue con un respingo. Se incor poró bruscamente. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal, sin saber de qué se trataba. Saltó de la cama, sin prestar atención al dolor de su costado izquierdo, y se calzó las botas con tanta celeridad como le fue posible. Cuando llegó al exterior sin haber visto ni oído nada, comenzó a reír para sus adentros por estar tan nervioso.

-Ha sido un sueño- Murmuró. Y echó a andar hacia el sendero que llevaba a la cascada. Antes de poder dar un paso más se oyeron otros dis paros. Agazapado en el límite del bosque, echó a correr hacia esos ruidos. No tuvo que andar mucho para verlos. Eran dos hombres a caballo; uno apuntaba su fusil hacia algo. El dorado parpadeó varias veces antes de ver la forma oscura y larga que andaba a todo galope un poco más adelante de ellos. Era una persona sobre un caballo blanco. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, la guerra repercutía en el; la persona a galope bien podía ser algún traidor. Pero él sólo pensó: dos contra uno, no es justo. Corrió lo mas que sus piernas podían andar entre la capa gruesa de nieve que se había acumulado por la noche; cuando uno de los disparos llego hasta la pata del caballo blanco y la persona montada en el cayó en el agua helada del lago. Camus se sumergió en el agua y nadó tan silenciosamente como pudo, tratando de vi gilar a un tiempo aquella cabeza que se sumergía y a los hombres. Cuando aquella persona se hundió sin volver a aparecer, él buceó hacia las profundidades.

-¡Allí!- Oyó gritar arriba, en el momento de sumer girse. Momentos después las balas zumbaban en el agua. Una le rozó el hombro. El dorado siguió buceando, cada vez más abajo, con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando. Cuando sentía ya la necesidad de emerger para tomar aire vio un cuerpo laxo, doblado en dos, que caía hacia el fondo. Pataleó con más energías para alcanzarlo. Lo sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a dar manotazos hacia arriba. Vio en la superficie un trozo de hielo delgado a su derecha y trató de alcanzarlo para quebrarlo con el puño. Sus pulmones ardían y su corazón latía en los oídos. Cuando asomó la cabeza en la superficie, su único in terés era respirar; no prestó atención a los hombres. Sujetó con movimientos torpes el pelo de la persona a la que sos tenía y sacó su cabeza del agua. Mientras trataba de determinar su situación, notó que aquella persona no respi raba. Los hombres estaban a pocos metros de distancia, pero de espaldas a él. El guardián de acuario nadó en silencio entre las pequeñas montañas de nieve que se formaban a las orillas del lago. Un trozo de hielo afilado le arrancó una involuntaria exclamación, al hacerle un corte en el costado rasgando la ropa. Apretó los dientes y siguió retrocediendo. Los hombres estaban maniobrando los caballos.

-Ya la mataste- Aseguró uno –Vámonos, se me congelan los dedos-

-Prefiero asegurarme- Dijo el del fusil. Camus al oír ese pronombre femenino, giró para mirar la cabeza que se bamboleaba sobre su hombro. Eran las delicadas facciones de una joven, bastante bonita... que pa recía muerta. Por primera vez, el dorado se sintió encolerizado. Habría querido atacar a esos dos hombres, capaces de disparar contra una mujer, pero no podía con la mujer entre sus brazos inconsciente y apunto de morir congelada. Impulsivamente estrechó a la mujer contra sí, prote giendo su cuerpo esbelto y se encontró con la curva de un pecho femenino. Eso aumentó su sentimiento protector, obligándolo a abrazarla de una manera amorosa muy inusual en el, mientras fulminaba con la vista a los dos hombres que seguían escrutando el lago.

-Oigo algo- Dijo el que estaba armado.

-Está muerta, hombre. Salgamos de aquí, viene una tormenta- El otro levantó el fusil con un gesto afirmativo y se alejaron del lugar a todo galope. Camus esperó hasta que se perdieron de vista. En tonces, protegiendo el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo hasta donde le era posible, salió de entre las montañas de nieve. Braceó con la mano libre, sujetando a la joven con la herida, hasta llegar a la orilla.

-No te mueras, mujer- Le dijo, en tanto la llevaba a la costa -Por favor, no te mueras-

Con toda la suavidad posible, la puso boca arriba en la nieve, se quito la sudadera sintiendo que le quemaba y trató de hacerle expulsar el agua de los pulmones. Ella llevaba un vestido de mangas largas, falda muy amplia y cuello alto; tenía la cabellera suelta de un color azul platinado. El vestido se adhería al cuerpo, dejando adivinar una bonita figura: buena estatura, caderas estrechas, una cintura que cabía entre las manos varoniles y pechos grandes, henchidos contra la tela. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados; las pestañas, gruesas y claras, rozaban una mejilla tan pura y clara como la porcelana. Parecía una flor rara y preciosa, nunca expuesta al sol. El dorado, furioso, se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien hubiera tratado de matar a esa delicada criatura. Todos sus instintos protectores se pusieron en funcionamiento. Realmente él no era de esos que se la pasaban salvando a damiselas en peligro, pero no podía hacer la vista gorda cuando dos hombres perseguían a una dama dándole de tiros. El caballero Francés en su interior salió a relucir.

-Dulce mujer- Dijo, apretándole las costillas de un modo que era casi una caricia. Le levantó los brazos -Respira, pequeña, respira. Vamos- La sangre manaba de su hombro. Una herida en su costado provocada por un trozo de hielo filoso sangraba también. El no pres taba atención. Su único interés era la vida de esa hermosa joven. Rezó a Zeus, pidiéndole que la salvara -Vamos, mujer esfuérzate, por favor- Rogó -No puedes rendirte. Ahora estás a salvo. Yo te protegeré. Por favor, cherri- Algo en su interior le hizo sentirse como el degenerado de Milo, pero no presto atención. Tuvo la sensación de que pasaban horas, pero al fin percibió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo laxo ¡Estaba viva! Besó su mano, aquella piel fría, y volvió a apretarle las costillas con renovado vigor -Eso es. Un poco más. Respira hondo, muy hondo... ¡Respira maldita!- Otro estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la mu chacha, que tuvo una arcada. Camus experimentaba tanta empatía por ella que también a él se le tensaron los músculos. De la boca de la muchacha surgió gran cantidad de agua; empezó a toser, mientras intentaba incorporarse. El caballero sonrió a medias; un inmenso júbilo fluía por sus venas. Dando gracias a Zeus, la sentó en su regazo -Eso es, expúlsala toda- Le acarició el pelo húmedo y la espalda, pequeña y frágil. Se sentía como el Señor después de crear al hombre. No recordaba haber tenido en su vida una alegría mayor que al rescatar a esa mujer. Le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, acunándola como a un niño para consolarla.

-Usted...- Tosió ella.

-No hables, descansa. Expulsa toda el agua y te llevaré a casa- Aconsejó, mientras la mecía.

-Usted...- La joven tosió y volvió a toser -...no puede...-

-Después me darás las gracias. Por el momento lo importante es ponerte ropa seca. ¿Un poco de sopa de pescado caliente? ¿Sí?- La voz de Camus sonaba grave y un tanto extraña, hasta el mismo se sorprendía. La muchacha parecía desesperada por decir algo. Él le permitió retirarse un poquito para que pudiera mirarlo. Después volvió a estrecharla y a acunarla como si fuera el objeto más precioso de la tierra -Todo está bien. Nadie tratará de hacerte daño otra vez- Como ella se debatiera, volvió a soltarla con una son risa indulgente. Una vez más lo sorprendió su belleza. Pero no se trataba de una belleza moderna, sino de una anticuada perfección. Sus facciones menudas y la forma escultórica de su cabeza le daban el aspecto de una fotografía antigua. Se parecía a las damas de los cuentos de hadas que la madre de Hyoga solía contarle a su aprendiz. Era una damisela en apuros y él, su caballero. Se sintió inundado de calor -Bueno- Dijo, apoyándole las manos en la espalda con ademán protector -¿Qué es lo que quieres de cirme?- El intento de hablar la hizo toser otra vez, pero el dorado aguardó con paciencia.

-Usted no puede...– Toses -..tocarme...- Más to ses por parte de la joven -...porque soy... de la realeza- Cuando hubo terminado, su espalda tenía ya la rigidez de un mástil. Camus tardó un momento en comprender lo que acababa de oír. La miraba estúpidamente -Soy una princesa real- Ella bajó la vista hacia el pecho desnudo del muchacho, con un gesto altanero -Usted no puede tocarme- El guardián de acuario dejó caer las manos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan traicionado. En cuestión de segundos estuvo de pie, dejándola sentada en el suelo.

-Grandísima desagra deci...- Pero se interrumpió. Apretó los dientes. En sus ojos chisporroteó un fuego azul. Un momento después le volvía la espalda para alejarse -Puedes buscar el desayuno por tu cuenta, su alteza- Murmuró. Y se fue sigilosamente. Dejando desconcertada a la joven.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, para cualquier duda dejenme su reviw y las respondere con mucho gusto ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	2. Chapter 2

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias está escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**=Su Alteza Real=**

Hilda permaneció sentada donde estaba. Le dolían la cabeza, los pulmones, las piernas... Nada deseaba tanto como tenderse en la nieve a llorar. Pero las princesas reales nunca lloran. Una princesa no debe mostrar a nadie sus sentimientos. Para el mundo exterior debe sonreír siempre, aun cuando sufra. Todo eso le había sido inculcado hasta formar parte de su carácter. Una vez, siendo apenas una niñita, se había fracturado un brazo al caer de su pony. Aun cuando sólo tenía ocho años, no lloró. Apretándose el brazo contra el cuerpo, fue en busca de su madre. Ni el palafrenero ni la institutriz supieron cuánto sufría. Más tarde, después que le hubieron enyesado el brazo (dolorosa prueba que Hilda soportó sin derramar una lágrima), su madre la felicitó, aunque su guardian mas cercano Sigfried insistiera en hacerla sentir mejor.

Y ahora estaba en un lugar extraño, después de haber pasado la noche luchando por sobrevivir. Y el hombre que la había rescatado se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Echó un vistazo hacia la maraña de árboles, preguntándose cuándo volvería con el desayuno que le había prometido. Naturalmente, tendría que ponerse alguna ropa. Su madre le había dicho que jamás debía permitir a hombre alguno presentarse ante ella sin estar correctamente vestido, ya fuera él su esposo, un sirviente o un nativo de alguna isla extranjera. A pocos metros de distancia había divisado una cabaña cuando huía al galope de aquellos hombres. Hilda se levantó con esfuerzo y echó a andar en esa dirección. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía las piernas flojas por el esfuerzo, pero se irguió cuanto pudo y caminó. Nada de hombros encorvados ni de tropezones para quien llevara sangre real. Una princesa es siempre una princesa, como decía su madre, esté donde esté y se comporten los demás como se comporten. Debe seguir siendo princesa y dejar en claro su alcurnia, para que los otros no obtengan ventaja.

Ventaja, como ese hombre... ¡Las palabrotas que le había dicho! A fuerza de voluntad, evitó que el rubor le subiera a las mejillas ¡Y cómo la había tocado! Nadie, en toda su vida, la había tocado de ese modo ¿Acaso no comprendía que no se debe tocar a una princesa real? Se sentó bajo el techo del porche. Habría querido apoyarse contra el barandal para descansar, pero no se atrevió. Probablemente se quedaría dormida. No era cuestión de que ese hombre la viera durmiendo cuando regresara con la comida.

Permaneció muy tiesa, contemplando el bosque y el lago. Sin quererlo volvió a recordar los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La noche pasada había sido la peor de su vida; quizá la peor de cualquier vida. Tres días antes había partido de Asgard, su país, por primera vez en su existencia. Sería huésped del santuario Ateniense en Grecia; Athena muy amablemente la había invitado a pasar unos días en Grecia. Odín, su abuelo, le había explicado que esa hospitalidad era sólo un esfuerzo para persuadirlo de que aceptara proveer tierras para los entrenamientos de los caballeros atenienses. De cualquier modo, pensaba que ella podía sacar provecho de la experiencia. Hubo una serie de largos y fatigosos viajes en tren. Los griegos encargados del viaje la trataban bien, aunque de una manera algo extraña. Ya se inclinaban ante ella, en reverencia, ya la tomaban del codo, recomendando: "Cuidado con el peldaño, querida" Hicieron una parada en un sitio llamado central de Siberia. Allí debería tomar un avión hacia Grecia, pero debido a unos problemas en las turbinas estaba en reparación y lo tendrían listo hasta el día siguiente. Su abuelo había dicho que los caballeros griegos deseaban hacerle ver la importancia de su visita; probablemente no pensaban que las diversiones con jóvenes apuestos resultaran de utilidad.

La princesa fue escoltada a un cuarto en un lujoso hotel en el centro del pequeño pueblo. Era medianoche, pero tendría que estar levantada a las seis para desayunar con un caballero importante. De pie en medio de la habitación, pasó algunos minutos a solas, esperando que una doncella se presentara a desvestirla y la otra le preparara el baño. De pronto, alguien le arrojó algo pesado a la cabeza y la sacó de la habitación. También del edificio, a su modo de ver. Cuando los dos hombres le quitaron lo que le cubría la cabeza estaba ya medio sofocada.

-Si me devuelven indemne- Aseguró -Recibirán una buena recompensa...- Pero le pusieron una mordaza. Después la ataron de pies y manos y la arrojaron al asiento trasero de un coche, que partió inmediatamente. Su madre y su abuelo la habían aleccionado con frecuencia sobre los peligros de tener sangre real. A los doce años había sufrido un atentado. Se mantuvo quieta en la parte trasera del automóvil, pero no perdió la cabeza. Comenzó a forcejear contra los cordones que le sujetaban las muñecas, aflojándolos cada vez más. Los hombres del asiento delantero guardaban silencio. Por fin se detuvieron y bajaron del coche. Hilda percibió el frio en su rostro y le calo hasta los huesos. Se había desatado las manos y los pies, pero mantenía los cordones enroscados. Para entonces ya habrían dado la alarma y la estarían buscando, probablemente. De cualquier modo, era preciso esperar hasta que se presentara una buena oportunidad de escapar. Los hombres regresaron. Antes de que pudiera ver dónde estaba, volvieron a cubrirla con un paño.

-Déjala respirar- Dijo uno de los hombres, mientras traía unos caballos. Lo supo en el momento en que escucho los relinchidos. Le quitaron el paño del rostro. La princesa pudo echar un vistazo a los hombres. Sobresaltada, comprendió que le permitían verlos porque iban a matarla. Percibió el olor del bosque y vio el cielo, pero eso fue todo. La montaron en un caballero blanco y ellos tomaron otros dos, el hombro que traía un rifle guiaba al caballero de ella. Transcurrida una hora o más, uno de los hombres hablo.

-Ya estamos bastante lejos. Acabemos de una vez- Y aminoró la marcha. A lo lejos, Hilda creyó ver el follaje de los árboles. El hombre levantó un fusil y revisó el cargador. Ella se movió del modo más rápido posible. Por fin se había quitado las ataduras flojas. En una fracción de segundo, tomo las riendas del caballo de la mano del hombre, su movimiento sacudió a la yegua y tomó por sorpresa a los hombres, con lo que ella ganó algunos segundos preciosos. Galopo a toda prisa hasta llegar a las orillas del lago, quiso internarse en el bosque, pero una bala llego hasta su caballo tumbándola al agua helada del lago con los hombres disparando sobre su cabeza. Se sumergió, pero cuando salió a respirar el hombre disparó contra ella. Volvió a sumergirse. Después de la cuarta zambullida ya no recordaba nada hasta el momento de reaccionar, en brazos de un hombre que le decía cosas ridículas.

Y allí estaba ahora, sentada bajo el porche de una cabaña abandonada, en un lugar extraño, sin haber comido ni dormido. Y el único habitante de esa cabaña parecía ser un plebeyo casi desnudo. Se levantó para acomodarse el vestido y la cabellera. Por fin decidió buscarlo. Por lo visto, los griegos no sabían cómo comportarse ¿Por qué no se había disculpado por tocarla? ¿Por qué no le llevaba comida? Tendría que buscarlo y permitir que la devolviera a su hogar, que debían estar ya frenéticos buscándola.

….

No le fue fácil hallarlo. Pasó una hora recorriendo el bosque, sin ver señales de él. ¡Qué modo tan extraño de tratar a la realeza! Claro que, según había leído, los griegos no tenían reyes ni los había tenido nunca, todo era política. Pero ni siquiera eso podía justificar la conducta de ese hombre. En su hogar Asgard, los plebeyos se desvivían por complacerla. Cada vez que ella salía de palacio los veía alineados a ambos lados de la calzada, deseosos de saludarla con la mano y entregarle regalos. Tal vez ese hombre era príncipe y por eso actuaba como si tuviera derecho a tanta familiaridad. Pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Él era griego...o al menos eso creía, y los griegos eran todos iguales: todos plebeyos, sin realeza ni aristocracia. Un país lleno de plebeyos. Se sentó en un tronco caído ¿Por qué no venía ese hombre con comida? Hasta los griegos debían de saber que a una princesa se le lleva comida.

A mediodía volvió a la cabaña. El frio, el hambre y la falta de sueño fueron demasiado: se tendió en el porche y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó estaba oscuro. Se oían chillidos de pájaros extraños y aullidos de lobo en el bosque. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y recogió las rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Dormitó un poquito, pero pasó la mayor parte de la noche despierta, pensando en lo que estaría ocurriendo en la central de Siberia. Si su abuelo estaba enterado de su desaparición, su preocupación sería mayúscula. Era preciso regresar cuanto antes, para informar al mundo de que estaba sana y salva.

….

Al salir el sol, ella irguió la espalda. Tal vez el hombre desnudo había abandonado esa cabaña, dejándola sola. Tal vez moriría, después de todo. Una sombra ocultó el sol, al levantar la vista se en encontró con el hombre, de pie a su lado. Llevaba una camisa desabotonada que dejaba al descubierto buena parte de su pecho, cubierto de vello oscuro. Era imposible mirarlo de frente.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó.

-Sí- Respondió la chica. Él le mostró varios peces enganchados en una línea, pero la muchacha apartó la vista. El hombre dejó caer los peces a sus pies y se dedicó a partir la leña que había recolectado.

-Mira, creo que comenzamos mal– Dijo el caballero -Tal vez es cierto que me mostré demasiado amistoso. Quizás eso de recibir un disparo antes del desayuno me alteró un poco el ánimo ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar? Me llamo Camus- Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba en cuclillas ante un montón de leña. La camisa abierta, el pecho velludo y el asomo de barba le daban un aspecto muy primitivo; se parecía más a una ilustración histórica de Atila, el huno, que a un hombre correcto. Su madre le había prevenido contra ese tipo de hombres... al menos, contra los hombres incorrectamente ataviados. Difícilmente hubiera podido imaginar que existían personas como ésa. Era imposible permitir que se tomaran libertades -¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó él, sonriéndole. A ella no le gustó esa sonrisa, demasiado familiar. Era necesario acabar con eso de inmediato.

-Puedes llamarme Su Alteza Real- Respondió, apretando los dientes. El hombre apartó la vista, ya desaparecida la sonrisa.

-Bueno, princesa, como gustes- Entro a la cabaña y regreso con una cazuela –Toma- Le presentó un pescado ensartado en su palillo. Ella lo miró, atónita. Como princesa, debía comer cuanto se le ofreciera, pero ¿Cómo se comía eso? –Ten esto- Añadió Camus, dejando caer el pescado en un plato de plástico –Debes comer algo estas muy pálida- Hilda miró con horror la presa. Para colmo de males, el hombre estaba a punto de sentarse al otro lado con su propio pescado.

-No puedes –exclamó la chica.

-¿Que no puedo?- Inquirió el hombre, mirándola de soslayo, con un trozo de pescado a medio camino.

-No puedes sentarte conmigo. Eres plebeyo y yo...-

-¡Esto ya es demasiado!- Gritó él, levantándose de un brinco -¡Me tienes harto! Primero arriesgo la vida para salvarte y en vez de darme las gracias me sales con que eres de la realeza y no puedo tocarte- El tono de su voz era una burlona imitación -Te traigo comida y no la pruebas. Me ordenas llamarte Su Serena Alteza y...-

-Su Alteza Real- Corrigió ella.

-¿Qué?- Balbuceó Camus incrédulo.

-Soy Alteza Real, no Serena. Soy princesa de la corona. Algún día seré reina. Debes dirigirte a mí con el título de Su Alteza Real. Además, tienes que llevarme inmediatamente a la central y necesito cuchillo y tenedor para comer...esto- El hombre dijo algunas palabras que su profesor de francés no le había enseñado ¿Era posible que estuviera enojado? Hilda no logró imaginar por qué. Tendría el honor de acompañarla hasta la central; era algo que podría contar a sus nietos. Era preferible pasar por alto los arrebatos de los plebeyos. La falta de educación y de buena crianza los hacía muy emocionales -Me gustaría partir en cuanto terminara de comer. Si lavas el cuchillo que tienes a la cintura, comeré con él- El hombre sacó el cuchillo del cinturón, lo abrió y lo arrojó con la punta hacia abajo, clavándolo en la madera a dos centímetros de la mano de la chica. Ella no hizo siquiera un gesto. Los plebeyos son imprevisibles... y de un temperamento peligroso. Es preciso enseñarles desde un principio quién tiene la autoridad. Tomó el cuchillo e hizo con él un ademán autoritario -Ya puedes retirarte. Prepara el vehículo, que en seguida estaré lista- El hombre dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. Menos mal; al menos, estaba de mejor humor. No podía dejar de comprender que se estaba comportando como un niño.

-Sí, princesa. Puedes esperar sentada- Y así diciendo, le volvió la espalda. Ella esperó a que se perdiera de vista antes de volver a su pescado.

-Princesa- Murmuró -Como si yo fuera una cachorrita- Tardó un momento en descubrir cómo podía comer el pescado. Los alimentos no se tocan con las manos. Buscó un palillo, lo limpió un poco y lo usó como tenedor. Para su propio asombro, comió los tres peces que el hombre había dejado. Llegó el mediodía sin que el hombre reapareciera con el vehículo. Por lo visto, era lento para todo. Había tardado todo un día en atrapar tres peces; probablemente necesitaría dos para llegar con un medio de trasporte. El sol siguió su curso sin que él regresara ¿Todos los griegos serían así? Su abuelo no habría tolerado semejante conducta en un servidor de palacio. Por la tarde empezó a nevar. En un principio fue una ligera nevada, pero el viento iba en aumento y el ambiente se enfriaba más de lo normal. Hilda se acurrucó bajo el porche, con las piernas envueltas en su falda -No voy a recomendarlo para una condecoración -dijo, con algunos copos cayendo en sus claros cabellos y el primer castañeteo de dientes -No se está comportando como debe-

-¿Ni siquiera sabes guarecerte de una tormenta?- Levantó la vista. Allí estaba el hombre, muy poco vestido, con la barba más crecida aún.

-¿Dónde está el auto?- Preguntó ella, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento que soplaba sus cabellos.

-No hay ningún vehículo. Estaremos inmovilizados aquí durante tres días más-

-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Me estarán buscando-

-¿Podríamos discutirlo en otro momento? Por mucho que me disguste la idea, debes venir y entrar a la cabaña. Levántate y entra- Ella se puso de pie, utilizando la pared como apoyo.

-Debes caminar detrás de mí-

-Mira, mujer, no sé cómo has llegado a esta edad sin que alguien te asesinara- Camus abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y entro. Al ver que ella no se movía se volvió para tomarla de la mano. Ella se quedó horrorizada ¡La había tocado, pese a su expresa prohibición! Trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza -Aunque tú no tengas una pizca de sentido común, yo sí tengo- Le chilló, tirando de su brazo para que entrara a la cabaña. Realmente, era más insolente de lo que podían expresar las palabras. Era un refugio modestísimo, pero estaba seco. Ella se arrodilló frente al fuego para entrar en calor. Mientras se secaba la cara vio, atónita, que el hombre se sentaba hasta llegar a su lado. Eso era demasiado absurdo, hasta para un griego.

-Afuera- Ordenó con voz punzante -No se te permitirá...- Él se enfrentó a ella, nariz contra nariz.

-Escúcheme, señorita- Dijo, con la voz más baja que le permitía el ruido de la tormenta -Estoy harto de usted. Por mucho que me cueste creerlo tengo frío, estoy mojado, tengo hambre, me han dado un balazo en el hombro y me has arruinado las primeras vacaciones que disfruto después de tanto tiempo. Puedes elegir: o te quedas aquí conmigo o sales afuera a congelarte el real trasero ¡Se acabó! Y que Zeus me perdone, pero si dices una palabra más sobre lo que se me permite o no se me permite hacer, me dará mucho gusto echarte a puntapiés- Hilda lo miró, parpadeando. Por lo que llevaba visto, los griegos no eran como ella había imaginado. Quizá fuera mejor intentar un enfoque distinto, porque ese hombre parecía tener un carácter muy violento. Bien podía empezar a dispararle, como los otros.

-¿Podría ponerme ropa seca?- Preguntó, con la sonrisa que dedicaba a los súbditos más complacientes. El hombre emitió una especie de gruñido y giró hacia un rincón del lugar, donde había un baúl.

-No tengo más que ropa de hombre- Contesto y le arrojó unas prendas al regazo volviéndole la espalda para tenderse en la cama, bien estirado. Se cubrió con un manta y cerró los ojos. A la chica le costó disimular su espanto ¿Toda Grecia sería así? ¿Estaría llena de hombres que la secuestran, la atacaran a tiros, la llaman pequeña o le arrojaran cuchillos casi a la mano? Decidió no llorar. No lloraría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esperaba pronto llegar con su amiga Saori y terminar con todo eso. Sabía que era inútil tratar de desabotonarse el vestido. Nunca se había quitado la ropa sola y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Apretó la ropa seca contra su cuerpo y se tendió, tan lejos de ese hombre como pudo, cerca de la chimenea. Pero no lograba controlar sus temblores.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- Murmuró el plebeyo, incorporándose -Si temes que te ataque, no tienes porque. Nunca he visto una mujer menos interesante que tú- Hilda seguía temblando. Camus rodo los ojos con impaciencia -Si salgo ¿Te quitarás ese montón de velas que llevas puestas para ponerte prendas secas?-

-No sé hacerlo- Dijo ella, apretando los dientes para dominar los escalofríos.

-¡¿No sabes hacer qué?!- Grito exasperado el francés.

-¿Te molestaría dejar de gritarme?- Solicitó ella, incorporándose -Nunca he tenido que desvestirme sola. Los botones... no sé cómo...- El hombre estaba boquiabierto ¿Qué esperaba, al fin y al cabo? ¿Cómo pensaba que vivían las princesas reales? ¿Lustrando la plata y zurciendo calcetines? Hilda irguió la espalda -Nunca he tenido necesidad de vestirme sola. Pero estoy segura de que puedo aprender. Si me indicaras los rudimentos, quizá...-

-Vuélvete- Ordenó él, empujándola por un hombro para que le presentara la espalda. Y comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido.

-Me temo que no puedo soportar estos contactos ee... ¿Cómo es que te llamas?-

-Caballero dorado Camus Armengaud de acuario- Con que era caballero de Athena, pues seguro a Saori le encantaría saber lo grosero y poco agradables que eran sus caballeros.

-Eso, Armengaud, creo que...- El la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos.

-Caballero dorado Camus Armengaud de acuario, santo dorado de la sagrada orden de Athena. No Armengaud a secas, como si fuera tu mayordomo…¡Qué diablos! Caballero de acuario ¿Entendido, princesa?- ¿Era indispensable que ese hombre hablara siempre a gritos?

-Sí, por supuesto. Comprendo que desees utilizar tu título ¿Es hereditario?-

-Mejor que eso: es ganado. Lo gané por... Por abotonarme la camisa solo. Y ahora quítate ese vestido ¿O quieres que te lo quite yo?-

-Puedo arreglarme sola-

-Bien- Así diciendo, el hombre volvió a tenderse en la cama. Hilda no dejó de vigilarlo mientras se desvestía. No se atrevió a quitarse las diversas capas de prendas interiores empapadas. Por eso seguía incómoda cuando se pasó la chaqueta blanca por la cabeza... y requirió concentración y esfuerzo descubrir cómo hacerlo. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que pudiera acostarse. El suelo estaba frio aun con la alfombra bajo su cuerpo, tanto como su cabellera, y la ropa interior se le adhería a su piel. Pensaba en cómo le diría a Saori todas las horribles cosas por las que le estaba haciendo pasar ese hombre ¿Cómo es que pudiera tener alguien así en su servicio? ¿Le hablaría así de familiar también a su propia Diosa? No pasó mucho tiempo sin que volviera a temblar.

-¡Maldición!- Protestó el caballero. Rodó sobre sí mismo y le arrojó la manta encima, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama arrastrándola contra sí hasta que la espalda de Hilda quedó contra su pecho.

-No me es posible... - Comenzó ella.

-Cállate la boca- Ordenó él -Te callas y te duermes- Su cuerpo grande era tan abrigador que ella dejó de protestar. Su último pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormida, fue una plegaria a Odín, rogando que su madre no viera eso desde el Cielo.

Continuara...

* * *

Mil gracias por leer el capitulo ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	3. Chapter 3

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Este fic va dedicado a tomidnight ^^ espero que te guste.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, pero si no entienden algunas cosas, las irán entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, así que no coman ansias.

Según la mitología nórdica, Asgard es el hogar de los dioses nórdicos. Así como el olimpo de los dioses griegos. Pero me basare en la saga de Asgard para poner en este fic a Asgard como un país cercano a Siberia. Su Dios principal Odín, será el abuelo de la princesa Hilda y bueno a lo largo de la historia se explicaran los demás detalles.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**=Un desayuno decente=**

Por la mañana, al despertar, Hilda se encontró sola. Permaneció inmóvil algunos momentos, repasando los detestables sucesos del día anterior. Necesitaba volver a la central para que el mundo (especialmente su abuelo) supiera que ella estaba a salvo. Salió de la cama y se irguió. Había un pequeño fuego encendido en la chimenea, pero del hom bre no se veía rastro. La ropa que le había prestado era demasiado amplia; las mangas le cubrían las manos, la camisa le llegaba a las rodillas y las perneras del pantalón le colgaban bajo los pies. Tropezando con la tela, la chica recogió del suelo el vestido mojado. Había dejado de nevar y la mañana era soleada; ya comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor. El hombre no estaba a la vista. Con cautela, tratando de detectarlo por el oído, se quitó la ropa.

-Hace demasiado frío para andar con tan poca ropa- Dijo el hombre, a su espalda. Hilda, ahogando una exclamación, apretó el vestido contra su cuerpo. Camus recogió la camisa blanca del suelo y arrugó el ceño al verla manchada -Parece que usted no respeta la propiedad ajena, señorita-

-Señorita, no. Soy una...-

-Sí, ya sé. Eres mi carga real ¿No podías haber esperado hasta el domingo por la mañana para hacer que te atacaran a tiros? ¿Te vas a poner todo ese aparejo o te quedarás allí, mirándome?-

-Debes marcharte. No puedo vestirme delante de un hombre-

-Sobrestimas tus encantos en demasía, princesa. Podrías caminar desnuda delante de mí sin que me intere saras. Apresúrate a vestirte. Vas a limpiar las sardinas- La chica tardó un momento en recobrarse.

-No te puedo permitir que me hables de ese modo- Él se detuvo delante de la mujer y le arrebató el pesado vestido celeste que tenía en las manos. Ante sus ojos horrorizados, sacó el cuchillo para cortarle las mangas. Por fin se lo devolvió.

-Así está mejor. Cuélgalo cerca de la chimenea para que se seque y deberías quitarte la mitad de esa ropa interior. Si te desmayas por que te dio una neumonía, no esperes que vaya a rescatarte. Ya he aprendido la lección- Recogió una red para pescar y se alejó hacia la salida. Hilda no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su tía le había dicho que los griegos eran bárbaros, que no tenían buenos modales y que era imposible confiar en los hombres, pero éste debía de ser peor que el resto. No era posible que todo el país estuviera poblado por gente así, sin respeto alguno por la autoridad. Diez minutos después, cuando él volvió con una red llena de sardinas, la chica aún estaba de pie en el mismo sitio -¿Esperas a tu doncella? A ver, te ayudaré- Dejó caer las sardinas y después de arrebatarle nuevamente el vestido, se lo pasó bruscamente por la cabeza, raspándole la nariz con la hebilla de la cintura. Lo puso en su sitio a tirones, le pasó los brazos por las mangas cortadas y le abotonó la espalda con tanta suavidad como si fuera un burro de carga. A lo largo de toda la operación, ella mantuvo la espalda rígida. Ese hombre era un demente, su cerebro no podía funcionar de manera correcta, sin duda. Se apartó de él para sentarse en un cajón de madera. Tenía los brazos desnudos.

-Ahora puedes servirme el desayuno- Dijo, con toda la cortesía posible. El, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, le arrojó al regazo la red llena de bichos que se retorcían. Hilda no gritó, no se levantó de un brinco, no dejó ver el asco que sentía -¿Me prestas tu cuchillo?- Susurró. Él se volvió con expresión de interés y le dio el cuchillo pedido. "Una princesa debe comer lo que se le pone adelante" recitó la chica mentalmente. No debe ofender a sus súbditos negándose a comer sus alimentos. Abrió la red con cuidado, con el estómago contraído por el espectáculo de esas bestias de ojos saltones y resbalosos. Aspiró hondo para dominar la náusea y ensartó una pequeña sardina en la punta del cuchillo. Luego se lo llevó lentamente a la boca. La aleta le rozó el labio. Cerró los ojos su estómago se rebelaba. El hombre le sujetó la mano en el momento en que iba a ponerse el pequeño pez en la boca. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Tanta hambre tienes?- Preguntó él caballero, con suavidad.

-No dudo que tu comida sea deliciosa. Pero nunca he comido antes nada parecido. Claro que la disfrutaré tanto como tú- El la miró con extrañeza. Luego le quitó el cuchillo con el pececillo ensartado y la red llena de ellos.

-Antes hay que limpiarlos y cocinarlos- La princesa lo vio arrojar toda la carga de la red en una olla de agua hirviendo -¿Nunca has visto una sardina?- preguntó Camus extrañado.

-Sí, por supuesto, pero siempre me los han servido en un plato. No se parecían a esas cosas resbalosas y movedi zas. No los reconocí-

-Pero ibas a comértelas crudas ¿De dónde vienes?-

-De Asgard-

-Ah, sí, he oído nombrar ese lugar. Montañas de nieve, mar helado, "algo" de frío, ¿Verdad?- Se burlo sarcasticamente -¿Qué haces aquí, en Siberia?-

-Estoy invitada por tu Diosa a Grecia, pero algo paso en la central de Siberia y por eso estoy aquí. Han de estar frené ticos por mi desaparición. Debes...-

-No empieces otra vez con ésas. Si hubiera modo de sacarte de aquí lo haria, créeme que lo aprovecharía cherri, pero el trayecto no es fácil y la tormenta de ayer dejo tapado el camino-

-No me llamo cherri. Soy...-

-...un real incordio. A ver, corta la cabeza a estos y quítales la cola mientras preparo una salsa-

-Disculpa, pero no soy tu cocinera ni tu doncella- Camus se irguió delante de Hilda, tapándole la luz que se filtraba por la venta.

-Ahora estás en Siberia, princesa, tierras pertenecientes a mi "gobierno" como te gusta llamarlo y donde todos somos iguales. Si quieres comer, trabaja. No voy a servirte la comida en bandeja de oro- Dejó caer a sus pies el cuchillo y un trozo de madera plana -Trabaja-

-No creo que a tu gobierno le guste el modo en que me tratas, Caballero de acuario. Se tiene mucha necesidad de las tierras que hay en mi país, pero no estoy segura de proporcionar algo si no se me trata bien-

-¡Si no se te trata bien!- Barbotó él frenético -Te salvé ese flaco pescuezo y mira lo que me ha costado- Se apartó la camisa del hombro izquierdo y dejó a la vista un surco profundo, hinchado y feo, rodeado de cicatri ces a medio curar que le cubrían el brazo, el torso y se per dían bajo el pantalón. Hilda apartó la vista.

-No deberías mostrarme esas cosas. Por favor, vís tete antes de presentarte ante mí- Camus entrecerró los ojos, que muchacha tan mas desagradecida. Al menos su Diosa Athena agradecía todo lo que sus santos hacían por ella y eso que era una Diosa. No como la mujer que tenia frente a él.

-Para ti es natural que la gente arriesgue la vida por protegerte ¿Verdad?-

-Mis súbditos...-

-¡Súbditos, un cuerno! Vamos, ocúpate de esas sardinas. Porque, si me veo obligado a prepararlas per sonalmente, no los comerás-

-No puedo creer que me negarás comida-

-Te aconsejo que no hagas la prueba, pequeña-

-Caballero de acuario, a mí no se me puede llamar...-

-¡Basta!- Chilló él hombre. Hilda tomó una sardina hervida con el cuchillo, la puso en el trozo de madera y trató de hacer un corte hacia abajo con el cuchillo. La sardina se movió, y no hubo corte.

-¿Es que no sabes hacer absolutamente nada?- Protestó Camus. Le quitó el cuchillo, tomó el animal con la mano izquierda y cortó diestramente la cabeza y la cola -¿Ves qué fácil es?- La joven lo miraba con inmenso horror.

-Lo has tocado-

-¿A la sardina? Por supuesto-

-No puedo hacer eso. No se toca la comida con la mano- Camus la miró con aire incrédulo.

-¿Y cómo comes una manzana?-

-Con cuchillo y tenedor, por supuesto- El caballero estuvo un momento sin decir nada, pero la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre. Le tomó una mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y dejó caer en ella una gorda sardina. Ella trató de desasirse, pero no pudo. El hombre la obligó sostenerla en una mano, el cuchillo en la otra, y le enseñó a cortar la cabeza y la cola. Hilda, a fuerza de voluntad, logró contener las arcadas. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero ese hombre horrible esperó a que los abriera para seguir adelante.

-¿Has entendido, princesa? Espero que, cuando yo vuelva, todo esto esté listo- Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo desaparecer, pero el montón de sardinas parecía enorme. Se sentía como la princesa obligada a convertir la paja en hebras de oro para que no la degollaran por la mañana. A modo de prueba recogió otra. Tardó cinco minutos completos en limpiarla, sin que le quedara mucha carne después de la operación.

-Al gobierno griego no le gustará esto- Dijo, por lo bajo -Cuando se enteren, sin duda emplearán el sistema judicial para condenar a este hombre a un largo período de cárcel. Vivirá en una mazmorra infestada de ratas, con cadenas alrededor de los tobillos. O mejor aún, lo enviarán a Asgard. Mi abuelo sabrá qué hacer con él- El resoplido del hombre, directamente sobre su cabeza, la hizo dar un respingo -Debes anunciarte. No puedes entrar a mi alcoba sin mi permiso-

-Esto es mi alcoba. Y todavía no has limpiado ni diez. A este paso moriremos de hambre- Ella suponía que el hombre tomaría el cuchillo para terminar con la tarea, pero no fue así. Traía otra sarta de pescados más grandes, y usó un cuchillo para degollarlos. Después ató las cabezas a un cordel para que flotaran en el agua -Habrá liebre con papas para el almuerzo... siempre que podamos desayunar- Eso la puso tan nerviosa que se cortó el pulgar. Aturdida y desconcertada, se limitó a mirar la sangre que manaba de la herida. Él le tomó la mano para echarle un vistazo -¿Te fijaste? Es roja, como la de nosotros, los peones. Ve a hundir esa mano en el agua- Como ella no se moviera, la obligó a levantarse y la llevó arrastrándola hasta el lavamanos. De un empellón la obligó a sumergir la mano -Eres el ser humano más inútil que he conocido en mi vida, mujer. No sirves para nada, salvo para vivir en una torre de marfil ¿Qué hace la gente como tú? ¿Casarse entre sí para procrear más inútiles?- A la princesa le palpitaba la mano.

-Estoy comprometida para casarme con un Dios guerrero, Siegfried de alfa doble-

-¿Sí?- Camus le tomó la mano para revisar la herida - ¿Y lo conoces?-

-Por supuesto que si. Nos vemos casi todos los días porque es mi guardián y hemos bailado cuatro piezas-

-¡Cuatro piezas! Me maravilla que no te quedaras embarazada. No pongas esa cara de espanto. Ve a terminar con esos pescados- Hilda tomo asiento de nuevo refunfuñando "_Hombre vulgar y bruto. La mazmorra era demasiado buena para él. Tendría que buscar un castigo mejor: algo humillante y asqueroso_"

-Tengo la mano lastimada. No puedo... ¿Dónde tie nes el... las... instalaciones sanitarias?- Camus señalo el retrete en la esquina y la regadera a la vista –No puedo ¿No hay algún lugar mas privado?-

-¿Ves todos esos árboles de afuera? Son un enorme cuarto de baño, puedes ir si te apetece- Hilda, tratando de mantener la compostura, salió de la cabaña y se alejó hacia el estrecho sendero. Una vez que echó a andar, no se detuvo. Ese hombre era odioso. Nadie le había hablado nunca de ese modo. Ni siquiera parecía posible que un ser humano pudiera dirigirse a otro como él lo hacía. Pero ella no se degradaría descendiendo hasta su misma tosquedad. Tenía hambre, sed, cansancio y frío, pero al menos estaba lejos de él. No le fue fácil hallar el camino al pequeño arrollo del bosque, pero por fin lo consiguió. Tomo asiento en un tronco y observo como caía el agua de la pequeña cascada. A su espalda escucho un ruido y vio al hombre apoyado en un árbol con un fusil en la mano.

-Creí que no usaba armas- Camus encogió los hombros y se fue a la orilla del arroyo.

-Emergencias…Después de todo creo que es mi obligación cuidarla por el bien de mi "gobierno"-

-No gracias caballero de acuario. Esperare que alguien venga por mí. Deben estar peinando la zona para encontrarme-

-Me parece bien, siempre que no desaparezcas de mi vista. Tenemos tres largos días por delante y pienso entregarte a mi "gobierno" sana y salva. Cuando te canses de comer tu propio orgullo, avísame. En la cabaña tengo liebres- Hilda, sin prestarle atención, lo dejó tenderse en el suelo, como para dormitar. El sol ardía, pero seguía haciendo frío y su estómago gruñía de hambre. Imaginó un cordero asado con tomillo. Ante ella, un gran pez nadaba perezosamente en el agua. Recordó que el hombre había atravesado uno para cocerlo sobre el fuego. Era lo último que había comido, hacía ya muchas horas. Quizá pudiera encender una fogata, pero ¿Cómo se atrapaba un pez? Volvió la vista al hombre, que se había dormido. A poca distancia de él estaba su fusil. Esa era un arma que conocía bien, pues cazaba desde niña. En silencio para no despertarlo, caminó hacia él. En el momento en que tomaba el fusil, él le sujetó la muñeca.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Deshacerte de mí?-

-Quería atrapar a un pez- El parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con el fusil a manera de caña y con balas como cebo?-

-No conozco a otro hombre tan absurdo como tú. Pienso disparar contra el pez- La sonrisa del caballero se ensanchó.

-¿Disparar contra un pez? ¿Con un M-1? No podrías siquiera dispararlo, mujer, y mucho menos dar en el blanco. Te arrojaría al suelo-

-¿Sí?- La chica tomó el fusil, comprobó que estuviera cargado y antes de que él pudiera agregar una palabra más, lo apoyó contra el hombro y disparó. Camus, enmudecido, paso junto a ella y se metió al agua, recogió un gran pez rojo con la cabeza limpiamente agujereada -Las princesas sabemos hacer algunas cosas- Apuntó la joven, girando sobre sus talones para echar a andar hacia la cabaña -Puedes servírmelo en el almuerzo- El la alcanzó, con el fusil a la espalda. Le levantó los brazos y la obligó a sostener el pescado.

-Comes lo que cazas, pero también lo limpias. Ten drás que aprender que no soy tu criado, aunque deba ense ñártelo a golpes- Ella le sonrió.

-A los hombres siempre les enoja comprobar que tengo mejor puntería que ellos. Dime, Caballero de acuario ¿Sabes montar a caballo?-

-Sé vestirme solo y no pasar hambre. Ahora ve a la cabaña y empieza a limpiar ese pescado. Y esta vez serás tú la que termine con el trabajo-

…**.**

-Lo odio- Dijo la chica, desmenuzando el pescado y quitando las espinas -Lo odiaba ayer- Otra espina -Lo odiaré mañana-

-¿Todavía no has terminado con eso?- Ella dio un respingo.

-Me gustaría que te anunciaras-

-Lo hice- Él le miró los brazos desnudos -¿Te das cuenta de que estás otra vez sentada en el suelo frio con el vestido mojado y el clima helado?-

-Me sentaré donde me plazca- Camus se encogió de hombros y fue a limpiar las liebres.

-Lo odio por siempre- Dijo Hilda por lo bajo. Y se puso de pie -Creo que he terminado- Entonces, para su consternación, la tierra comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Cuando despertó, estaba tendida en la cama. El Caballero se erguía ante ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldita mujer- Murmuró. Luego, en voz más alta y fulminándola con la vista -Estás demasiado fría con ese condenado vestido, has pillado un resfriado y estás hambrienta- La dejó sola, murmurando para sus adentros -Después de esto merezco una Estrella de Plata- En realidad, la chica se sentía muy mal. La piel de sus brazos se estaba tornando rosada. A los pocos minutos, el hombre volvió con un plato de metal, lleno de pescado y liebre. A ella le resultó algo difícil incorporarse en la cama, por lo que Camus, tras murmurar algunas otras maldiciones, dejó el plato en el suelo y se dispuso a levantarla en brazos.

-¡No te puedo permitir esto!- Exclamó ella, rígida. El caballero la depositó en una silla junto a la mesita y le plantó el plato de comida al frente.

-Si hubiera traído tres niños conmigo, me darían menos trabajo que tú- Viendo que ella no comía, le entregó su cuchillo -¿En tu vocabulario no figura la palabra "gracias"?- Hilda, sin prestarle atención, se dedicó a la comida. Resultaba difícil respetar los buenos modales y no comer con la voracidad que sentía, pero se mantuvo completamente tiesa, recogiendo pulcros bocaditos con la punta del cuchillo. El hombre, inclinado hacia el fuego, se encargaba del pescado allí ensartado que había atrapado ella. Antes de que ella hubiera terminado con la liebre, el caballero le arrojó un cuarto de pescado asado en el plato. La princesa tardó algunos instantes en hallar el modo de comerlo, pero descubrió que bastaba con sujetar la carne con la punta de un dedo mientras la cortaba. Camus pareció sorprenderse al ver su plato vacío, pero ella lo desafió con la mirada a hacer comentarios -Ahora tendremos que quitarte toda esa ropa-

-¿Perdón?-

-Te has desmayado ¿Recuerdas? El clima de Siberia es demasiado para tanta ropa húmeda. Voy a desabotonarte ese vestido. Después irás detrás de esa cortina– Apunto una manta improvisada sujeta en una esquina a manera de vestidor que había hecho para ella -Para quitarte las prendas interiores. Y no me mires así; si quisiera una mujer, sería una con más carne en los huesos y temperamento más dulce- La hizo girar para desabotonarle el vestido. Luego le señaló la manta. Hilda se alejó hacia la esquina, con la cabeza en alto. Sabía que él tenía razón: no era posible seguir desmayándose. Pero el tener razón no le daba derecho a mostrarse tan autoritario. Después de quitarse el vestido echó un vistazo a su ropa interior. Se quitó primero la enagua. La camisa de seda fue lo siguiente. Sólo quedaban un corsé de satén rosado, muy ceñido sobre la faja, las bragas y las medias largas. Por mucho que se contorsionó, no pudo alcanzar los cordones del corsé. Por lo tanto, volvió a ponerse el vestido, recogió la enagua y la camisa y salió. A él le bastó echarle un vistazo.

-No te has quitado lo suficiente-

-No quiero...- Camus la hizo girar nuevamente, le abrió el vestido por atrás y cortó los cordones del corsé. Y su dedo señaló otra vez la manta. Al quitarse el resto de las prendas íntimas, Hilda se sintió en el cielo. La ausencia de esa tensa faja, que le dejaba marcas en la piel, y de las medias largas, la hacía sentir mucho más libre. Cuando volvió a ponerse el ves tido y los zapatitos, se consideró decadente por completo. El contacto de la seda contra la piel desnuda era una maravilla. Claro que ahora el vestido le quedaba algo ceñido en ciertas partes. Sin las telas elásticas que la apretaban parecía haberse agrandado por arriba y por abajo. Hasta entonces nunca se había presentado en público de esa manera. A los catorce años, al aparecer las primeras redondeces en su torso, su madre le había hecho fabricar una faja y un corsé. "Las princesas no se mueven dentro de la ropa", había dicho a su hija. Y desde entonces Hilda lo usaba siempre, salvo de noche, en la cama. Vaciló antes de abandonar de aquella manta. Por fin levantó la cabeza e irguió la espalda. Los ojos se le dilataron ante ciertas protuberancias que no solía exhibir. Bien, tendría que no pensar en ellas. De ese modo, ese horrible hombre también las pasaría por alto. Pero se equivocó. Él le echó un vistazo y luego le vol vió la espalda. Después se volvió para clavarle una mirada dura. La princesa no le prestó atención.

-¿Adónde vas? -Inquirió él.

-Afuera. Quiero ver si pasa algún medio de transporte-

-Nada de eso. Te quedas aquí-

-Caballero, no acepto órdenes más que de reyes y Dioses-

-Bueno, pequeña, aquí yo soy el rey. Si tú tienes algo que es de utilidad al "gobierno" griego, creo que es mi deber de Dorado el protegerlo. Te quedas donde yo te tenga a la vista- Hilda se limitó a mirarlo y volvió a andar. El la sujetó por el brazo -Creo que no tienes buen oído- Ella se liberó.

-No me interesa. Tal ves después de esto reconsidere prestar tierras a tu gente- La tomó del brazo para llevarla hasta la cabaña. Luego volvió a ignorarla, como si no hubiera nada más que discutir. La chica se sentó en una silla, a esperar. No trataría de explicar a este hombre el problema, puesto que él sólo veía su propio lado de las cosas; empero, cada minuto de demora robaba meses enteros a la vida de su abuelo. A estas horas sabría ya de su desaparición y estaría muy preocupado. Él había educado a su único hijo varón, el padre de la ella, para que tomara su puesto como rey, pero el joven había muerto cuando ella sólo tenía cinco años. Desde entonces, obligado a sobrevivir a la tragedia, el abuelo había centrado todas sus esperanzas en su pequeña nieta. Hilda había sido educada para su futuro papel de reina, sumergida en la historia, la diplomacia y la economía.

Y allí estaba ella, virtual prisionera de ese estúpido, demasiado campesino para comprender, sin poder escapar de ese lugar. Era de esperar que los griegos demo raran el momento de dar aviso de su desaparición a su abuelo. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre; estaba durmiendo. Con sigilo salió de la cabaña y recorrió el sendero en el bosque en busca de aquel riachuelo. Le pareció una eternidad y seguro solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que había escapado de la cabaña. Por fin se encontró con el claro donde se abría paso la pequeña cascada y una sonrisa se dibujo en el su blanco rostro. Estaba apunto de dar un paso, pero un segundo después estaba tendida en la nieve, oprimida por un peso que sólo podía ser el del caballero.

-No digas una palabra- Dijo él, a su oído -Ni una palabra- Hilda estaba demasiado ocupada en recobrar el aliento. Levantó una mano y la agitó en el aire. Él le quitó su peso de encima, pero la mantuvo apretada.

-No puedo permitirte...- Camus le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¡Silencio! Está mirando hacia aquí- A unos metros de ellos, a las orillas del pequeño riachuelo estaba un gran oso con unos colmillos largos y entre sus fauces un pescado retorciéndose. Al tener su presa en boca se alejó por otro sendero dejando a la pareja en silencio.

-Ya puedes soltarme-Dijo ella. Pero él no la soltó. La mano que la sujetaba se deslizó hacia la cadera de la muchacha.

-¿Qué clase de ropa interior llevabas puesta?- Las enseñanzas de su madre no incluían esa situación, pero la chica reaccionó según un primitivo instinto femenino: le dio un codazo en las costillas, se alejó rodando y se levantó de un salto. El hombre se frotaba el costado -Seguramente hace demasiado tiempo que estoy aquí, si me has tentado. Vuelve a la cabaña- Ella lo siguió por el sendero.

-No me vuelvas a poner la mano encima-

-Alguien debería haberte puesto la mano encima hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-No creo que... - Empezó ella. Pero se interrumpió con un suspiro –Veinticuatro-

-En Grecia y en tiempos de guerra, eso equi vale a ser solterona ¿Quién es ese príncipe con el que vas a casarte?-

-Es un Dios guerrero, no príncipe. Está emparentado con los tronos del antiguo Asgard-

-Ah, ya veo. Tendrán niños pura sangre ¿Es pariente tuyo?- Á ella no le gustó su tono.

-No-

-En ese caso no tendrán hijos idiotas ¿Quién te lo eligió?-

-No me gustan nada estas preguntas personales, Caballero-

-Creo que sólo me interesa averiguar algo sobre tu país, tus costumbres y cosas por el estilo ¿Á ti no te intere samos los griegos?-

-He estudiado las costumbres de tu pueblo. Algo sobre sus Dioses y las innumerables guerras que tienen por deseo de poder-

-Me refería a nosotros, la gente- Ella guardó silencio por un momento.

-Me resultan un pueblo muy extraño. Hasta ahora, este viaje no ha sido precisamente agradable- El dejó escapar una risa burlona y se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos extraños. Le aferró un brazo a la chica.

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que el oso regrese- Hilda liberó su brazo y caminó algunos pasos adelante -Sólo los reyes pueden caminar a tu lado ¿Verdad? Dime: tu conde Sigifreido ¿Camina a tu lado?- Ella giró para dirigirle una mirada fulminante a la luz de la luna.

-Es el Dios guerrero Sigfried. Y en público no, no camina a mi lado- Siguió caminando.

-¿Y cuando sea tu esposo y rey?-

-No será rey, a menos que yo lo decrete, y no pienso hacerlo. Yo seré reina y él será nombrado príncipe consorte-

-Si no va a ser rey ¿Para qué se casa contigo?- Hilda apretó los puños entre los pliegues de su falda. Ese hombre lograba hacerle perder el dominio de sus emo ciones.

-Por Asgard- Respondió, simplemente -Y por que me ama-

-¿Después de cuatro bailes?-

-Tres -corrigió ella -No voy a responder más pre guntas. Sin duda habrá algunos libros sobre mi país en tus bibliotecas ¿Qué vas a preparar para la cena?-

-VAMOS a preparar carne de venado sazonada ¿Alguna vez has cortado cebolla, princesa? Te encantará el trabajo-

Continuara….

* * *

Perdón por la demora pero tuve que aprovechar mis vacaciones xD debido a que solo me dan una semanita jejejeje. Pero sin falta aquí les traje el tercer capitulo. Me alegra que les este gustado mucho *o* me hacen mucho muy feliz y me alienta a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	4. Chapter 4

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**=Planes y mas planes=**

Hilda se olfateó las manos. Sí, olían tan mal como ella recordaba. Por mucho que se lavara no lograba quitarse el horrible olor de las cebollas. Se volvió hacia el otro extremo de la cabaña y vio que el caballero se estaba acomodando en su cama para pasar la noche. No había cama para ella.

-¿Dónde dormiré yo?- Él no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

-Donde quieras, princesa. Estamos en un país libre- Empezaba a hacer frío y el fuego en la hoguera estaba apunto de extinguirse. Ella se frotó los brazos.

-Me gustaría dormir en la cama- Camus estiró un brazo, siempre con los ojos cerrados.

-Cuando gustes, cherri. Yo estoy bien dispuesto- Hilda suspiró con resignación.

-Sería demasiado pedir que me la dejaras ¿Verdad?-

-Demasiado, en efecto. Vine preparado para vacacionar sin huéspedes: una sola cama, una sola manta. Puedes compartir lo que tengo, eso sí. Y no temas, que no haré sino dormir- La chica se sentó en la fría madera, contra la pared. La noche era cada vez más fría. Afuera se levantó viento dejando entrar una pequeña corriente por la abertura de la puerta y los brazos se le pusieron de piel de gallina. Miró a aquel hombre, que dormía bien abrigado en su cama. Aunque se recostó hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, el castañeteo de los dientes le impedí relajarse. Se levantó para caminar por la cabaña, se acercó a la chimenea pero el fuego estaba extinto y apenas le daba un poco de calor. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, aunque aún parecía dormido tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces Hilda trepó a la cama, a su lado. Trató de volverle la espalda pero aquella superficie demasiado angosta los unía. Estaba en una posición molesta, que le causaba dolor de espalda.

-Perdón- Dijo, como si se hubiera cruzado con él en la calle. Y giró hasta apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro. Trató de cerrar la camisa del hombre, pero la tela estaba arrugada debajo de su cuerpo. No tuvo más remedio que apoyar la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo. Se llevó la sorpresa de comprobar que la sensación no era en absoluto desagradable. El la rodeó con los brazos y rio entre dientes, con suavidad. Era mejor no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo: toda situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas. Además, ese cuerpo grande y caliente resultaba muy grato. Movió una pierna a lo largo de la del hombre y acabó por cruzarla arriba. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se quedó dormida.

…**..**

-Despierta, es de día- Dijo a su oído una voz enfadada. Como no tenía deseo alguno de despertar, se limitó a acurrucarse contra el hombre. Él la tomó por los hombros y la apartó hasta poder mirarla con fijeza -Te he dicho que te levantes ¡Y arréglate ese pelo!- Hilda todavía no estaba despierta del todo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo caído sobre los hombros. Le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

-Buenos días- Un momento después él la empujaba de la cama, arrojándola al suelo. Ya completamente despierta, Hilda se frotó el magullado trasero.

-No conozco mujer más estúpida que tú- Murmuró el hombre, furioso -¿En la escuela no te enseñaron las cosas de la vida?-

-Si te refieres a la escuela pública, nunca he asistido a ninguna. Tuve profesores e institutrices- Ella se estiró -He dormido muy bien ¿Y tú?-

-¡No!- Le espetó él -Dormí pésimamente. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera he dormido. Gracias a Zeus, éste es nuestro último día juntos. Después de estas "vacaciones", volver a al santuario será un descanso. Te he dicho que te peines ese pelo. Recógelo hacia atrás, lo más tirante que puedas. Y vuelve a ponerte la ropa interior- Diciendo esto, Salió de la casa y se marchó a grandes pasos por el sendero. La joven lo siguió con la vista por un momento. Luego comenzó a sonreír. No sabía con certeza qué pasaba con ese hombre, pero la hacía sentir estupendamente bien. Caminó hasta el lavamanos y fue a mirar su imagen en el agua limpia que había en el.

Muchos hombres habían pedido su mano, pero con mucha frecuencia lo hacían sin siquiera conocerla. Querían casarse con una reina, sin que les importara su aspecto. El Dios guerrero Sigfried, que le llevaba pocos años, había pedido a su abuelo permiso para desposarla cuando Hilda tenía sólo ocho años. Se palpó la cabellera. La tenía sucia, pero cuando estaba limpia mmm... Como el hombre no estaba a la vista, buscó entre sus provisiones. No había champú, pero sí una gruesa barra de jabón con un delicioso aroma y una toalla ligera pero suave, ese hombre parecía gustarle lo fino. Se desvistió apresuradamente para abrir la regadera y dejar que agua tibia la empapara toda, menos mal que había agua caliente en ese frío lugar. Cuando el hombre volvió, ella estaba enjabonándose la cabellera. Quedó boquiabierto. Hilda tomó la diminuta toalla y trató de ocultar su desnudez tras el pedazo de tela.

-¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!- Con cara de tonta obediencia, el hombre giró en redondo y abandonó la cabaña. La sonrisa de la chica se hizo muy ancha. Comenzó a tararear por lo bajo. Ese odioso personaje, que le había dicho cosas detestables, sugiriendo que podía caminar desnuda ante el sin despertar su interés... ¡Qué bien la hacían sentir su miradas! Claro que él era un don Nadie, pero a veces ese tipo de hombre... Aunque se suponía que ella no estaba enterada, una prima suya había dado a luz un hijo sin estar casada; se decía que el padre era el lacayo encargado de dar cuerda al reloj de su dormitorio todas las noches. Había oído decir a su madre que, naturalmente, el lacayo había hipnotizado a la pobrecita. Hilda, con una sonrisa aún mas ancha, lo puso en duda. No se dio prisa en vestirse... y no se puso la ropa interior. Aún estaba peinándose cuando él regresó.

-Hay liebre para el desayuno. En ese cajón tengo galletitas- No dijo una palabra más, pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaba observando. Sonriendo con ligereza, jugueteó con su largo pelo claro, haciéndolo flotar en el aire. De pronto él la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó mirarlo de frente -Estás jugando con fuego, mujer. Quizá me tomes por un criado cualquiera, a quien puedes tentar sin peligro pero te equivocas- Y le clavó los dedos en los hombros para estrecharla contra sí. La besó de un modo feroz, hambriento, y acabo apartándola de un empellón -Eres una criatura de veinticuatro años, una niñita inocente, y estoy dispuesto a que llegues en esas condiciones a manos de tu querido Sigifredo. Pero no me presiones. No soy tu criado y no estás segura conmigo. Ahora levanta esa red y dame esas liebres- Hilda tardó un momento en reaccionar y en llevarse la mano a la boca. Sigfried la había besado una vez, pero con suavidad y sólo después de pedirle permiso, no de una manera cruda y ardorosa, como la de ese hombre.

-Te odio- Susurró.

-¡Me alegro! Yo tampoco te tengo ningún cariño. Y ahora ¡En marcha!- El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Después de comer, Camus encendió un cigarrillo. Hilda abrió la boca para decirle que no estaba autorizado a fumar en su presencia, pero optó por volver a cerrarla. No tenía deseos de hablarle. Más aún, había comenzado a tenerle un poco de miedo. Lo que más deseaba era salir de ese lugar y no volver a verlo.

Después de fumar la mitad de su cigarrillo; al cual no era muy devoto como Mascara de la muerte; solo hacia cuando estaba de mal humor o demasiado nervioso. El hombre se puso de pie, le ordenó con voz gruñona que no se moviera de la cabaña y desapareció por el sendero. Hilda pasó largo rato sentada, abrazada a sus rodillas y pensando en su abuelo ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a su casa, donde las personas y los lugares le eran familiares! Pasaron algunas horas sin que el hombre volviera así que decidió salir he ir por donde había ido el hombre. Lo encontró tendido bajo un pino, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres volver a pescar?- Preguntó, sin abrir los ojos. Ella no respondió. En ese momento se oyó el motor de un vehículo. Camus se levantó de un salto, sin perder tiempo -Échate al suelo- Ordenó -Y no te muevas. No te levantes hasta que yo te lo ordene- Se vistió con una chaqueta y echó a correr por el sendero sigilosamente. Hilda se acurrucó detrás del tronco para observar, pero de pronto el hombre se irguió en toda su estatura para agitar la mano, a manera de saludo. También ella se levantó, sintiéndose un poco tonta. Alisó su falda y se arregló el pelo. Considerando que el vestido no tenía mangas y su pelo llevaba una semana sin el cuidado adecuado, hizo lo que pudo. Con toda la gracia de veinticuatro años de práctica, caminó por el sendero hacia el caballero y el hombre que estaba bajando de la camioneta -Nunca en mi vida me alegré tanto de ver a alguien- Dijo Camus al otro, que era parecido pero de cabellos blancos y ojos muy claros.

-Milo me ha obligado a venir temprano. Imaginaba que podían haberte pasado no sé qué cosas. Además, se me ocurrió que podía quedarme a pescar un rato antes de volver-

-No, gracias. Quiero regresar allá, donde se esta bien y a salvo-

-Conque te has sentido solo, al fin y al cabo. Te lo dijimos...- pero el recién llegado se interrumpió al ver a Hilda -¡Vaya, demonio!- Exclamó, riendo entre dientes mientras la observaba con admiración. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ella era una dama. Su manera de caminar, su modo de erguirse olían a alcurnia desde lejos. Sabiendo que la familia de Camus tenía bastante dinero, sin duda esa mujer era de las que le correspondían. Se alegraría de ver casado a su amigo. Tal vez cuando él tuviera mujer propia cambiaria un poco su actitud en cuanto el tema de las mujeres.

-Las cosas no son como piensas- Le espetó el de acuario. Luego se volvió hacia la chica -Te dije que te mantuvieras escondida- Crystal sonrió con aire sabedor. Una riña de enamorados. Luego miró a la mujer con más atención.

-¿No la conozco de alguna parte?- Preguntó -Vamos, Camus, tendrías que presentarnos- Su amigo suspiró.

-Crystal, te presento a Su Alteza Real...- Giró hacia Hilda -No sé tu nombre-

-¡Una princesa!- Exclamó Crystal -¡Por eso me parecía conocida! Es la princesa que visitó la central hace unos días. La princesa que debería estar en…Grecia- La voz se le fue apagando con el ceño fruncido y un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué? Pero…- Pregunto Hilda, con los ojos muy abiertos -Hace varios días que estoy aquí- Y pensó para sus adentros: "Varios años, en realidad". Camus, con el ceño fruncido, la tomó de un brazo para empujarla hacia un pino.

-¡Eh!- Protestó Crystal, nervioso -¿Te parece modo de tratar a una princesa? Es decir, me parece que es de un país amigo y...-

-Sí, me parece bien- Camus se detuvo bajo el pino -Ahora explícame por qué te dispararon esos hombres-

-¿Que le dispararon?- Se escandalizó Crystal, acercándose a toda carrera -Cuando la vi, iba rodeada por unos cincuenta soldados. No he sabido de ningún disparo y no debería estar aquí, debería estar en Grecia. Se nos informo que debía ser enviada directamente al santuario-

-Crystal- Dijo el caballero de acuario –Es obvio que no esta en Grecia y jamás lo estuvo, la princesa estaba aquí, conmigo- Crystal pareció confundido.

-¿Tiene alguna hermana?-

-Sí, pero no se me parece ¿Por qué?- Repuso Hilda, igualmente confundida.

-Comienza a hablar- Ordenó Camus. La princesa, con toda la prontitud posible, les habló de su secuestro y de su huida.

-¿Eres capaz de desatarte las manos, pero no de desabotonarte la ropa?- Apuntó Camus, arqueando una ceja.

-Se hace lo que se debe- Manifestó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ejem... - Carraspeó Crystal para llamarles la atención, ya después le sacaría a Camus la sopa sobre lo de "Desabotonarte la ropa" –Entonces es su hermana quien esta en Grecia, porque enviaron a alguien en el avión, pero no han dicho nada…aunque con todo lo sucedido ya no se si sea su verdadera hermana o una impostora-

-¿Mi hermana?- Repitió Hilda.

-Alguien te ha remplazado ¿Que esperabas? El mundo no gira en torno a ti- Explicó Camus, con lo que dejó a la mujer muda de espanto. Crystal clavó en su amigo una mirada intencional.

-¿Cómo sabremos si es la verdadera princesa?- Camus miró a Hilda de arriba abajo.

-Esta es la verdadera princesa. Apostaría mi vida y la vida de mi Diosa. Nadie podría actuar de ese modo- Crystal la miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

-Milo se muere por conocerla, señorita. El otro día, cuando la vimos en la central, me hizo cien preguntas sobre usted. Quería saber cómo vestía, cómo era, si llevaba corona...- Se interrumpió -Pero supongo que la estoy agobiando- Ella le dedicó un asomo de sonrisa.

-Tal vez algún día conceda una audiencia con ese hombre- Crystal miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. Camus se volteo a la princesa indiferente.

-Lo dudo princesa. Si no puedes soportarme a mi, mandarías a Milo a la horca en cuanto le vieras- El caballero de plata se rasco la cabeza. Hilda se cruzo de brazos ofendida.

-¿Entonces tienes idea de que haremos con ella?-

-Más o menos. Tenemos que regresar a la central. Si la hermana de la princesa esta en estos momentos en Grecia, los hombres que quisieron matarla no tardaran en ir tras ella por los mismos motivos que intentaron matar a su Alteza- Hilda consideró que el problema tenía una solución.

-Es preciso que ustedes me lleven ante los funcionarios de su gobierno. Les explicaré lo que ocurrido y ellos detendrán a los rufianes-

-¿Y cómo sabrás quienes son?- Preguntó Camus, con la voz de un padre que hablara con un niño fastidioso.

-Tú se lo dirás. Eres Griego-

-Pero soy plebeyo ¿Lo has olvidado? Ni siquiera yo pude verlos con tanta claridad, no sabemos de donde son o si están siguiendo ordenes- Dijo él, enfadado.

-Dijiste que todos los griegos son iguales- Le espetó ella -Según lo que he estudiado, cada ciudadano es aquí tan importante como los otros. Cada uno es rey-

-Tú...- Comenzó Camus molesto.

-Un momento- Interrumpió Crystal -¿Podríamos solucionar esto sin discutir?- El dorado miró a Hilda -¿Conoces a algún personaje importante en Grecia?- El plateado intento ayudar.

-Sí. Su Diosa Saori, la conozco desde el incidente con Poseidón…paso toda una semana en Asgard tratando de convencer a mi abuelo de que me permitiera hacer este viaje. A mi abuelo no le gustará...-

-¿Su abuelo es el rey?- Pregunto Crystal con una ceja levantada.

-Mejor todavía, es el Dios Odín- Camus se paso una mano por el rostro y Crystal se puso pálido.

-En ese caso será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes y avisemos que esta viva- Hilda irguió la espalda.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer el viaje. En cuanto recupere mi ropa, estaré lista para viajar con ustedes ¡Oh!- Exclamó de pronto. Por primera vez comprendía la enormidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía recuperar su ropa, sus doncellas ni su dama de compañía. Ni siquiera tenía modo de volver a Asgard. Dirigiéndose a Crystal preguntó en un susurro -¿Entonces no pudo ver a mi hermana?-

-Lo siento mucho princesa, no se nos permitió ver quien despegaba en el avión. Tal vez para no levantar sospechas de su secuestro. Pero le aseguro que no debe ser tan bonita como usted- Aseguró él, sonriente. Camus lo miró con disgusto.

-Mira, lo importante es conseguir las tierras que prometieron al Santuario. Supongo que, si te remplazaron, es para que tu hermana pueda hacer el trabajo por ti-

-¡Pero no puede! Soy yo quien tiene que dar la autorización. Además me esperan a mí. Si enviaron a mi hermana es porque no quieren que el rey se entere de lo sucedido- El plateado la interrogo curioso.

-¿De que habla princesa?-

-¿Tu que crees?- Camus interrumpió sarcástico –Estamos hablando de la nieta de Odín…lo mas seguro es que nos estalle otra guerra si sabe lo que intentaron hacerle a la princesa en tierras que pertenecen al santuario- El caballero se paso una mano por la cara y el cabello fastidiado y Crystal hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Necesitamos llevarla a Grecia- Hilda escuchaba a los dos hombres discutir sobre su situación. Nada le costaba decirle la verdad a su abuelo para hacer sufrir al hombre que la había fastidiado esos días. Pero también estaba en juego la vida de personas inocentes y no tenia nada en contra de Athena.

-De horas disponemos, solamente. Le compraremos alguna ropa, nos iremos en el primer avión que salga para Grecia y allí acabará nuestra misión-

-Pero es una extranjera en un país que no conoce. Alguien debería acompañarla- Protestó Crystal.

-Yo tengo que estar presente ante Shion en unas horas y tú sabes que cualquiera que se retrase recibirá un severo castigo. Ella no tendrá más problemas una vez que se presente ante Athena -Pero vaciló -Además, yo no puedo ir con ella- Giró hacia el sendero –Así que la acompañaras tu. Vamos. Tenemos que salir de compras- Crystal se quedo helado.

-¿Qué?- Miró a Hilda con una sonrisa nerviosa y echó a correr detrás de su amigo.

-Estás loco, Camus, yo no puedo acompañarla. Mi deber es quedarme aquí como supervisor y estoy al mando en este lugar, no puedo irme así como así. Además para cuando lleguemos a la central será medianoche, sin olvidar que es domingo. No habrá ninguna tienda abierta ¿Y con qué vas a pagar las ropas que ella compre? Ella no tiene dinero. Y no es cuestión de comprarle un par de prendas baratas, como comprenderás. Además, la ropa está racionada. Tendrás que entregarla al santuario y dejar que ellos se encarguen del resto-

-No- Dijo Camus –Estamos hablando de una invitada de nuestra Diosa, no de una simple visita-

-No creo que puedas darme un buen motivo ¿Verdad? Después de todo, yo también estoy metido en esto- El dorado se volvió a mirarlo.

-Alguien trató de matarla. Si ella se presenta así sin más, sospecho que la matarán antes de que pasen un día. Así que lo mejor será decirle a la princesa Athena lo sucedido y que le asigne una guardia personal- Crystal vaciló pero no dijo nada y ayudo a su amigo a subir las cosas a su camioneta. Treinta minutos después todo el equipo estaba en el vehículo. Crystal ofreció la mano a Hilda para ayudarla a subir.

-Preferiría caer de bruces antes que tocarte- Advirtió Camus disgustado. La chica se concentró en abordar aquella Camioneta alta sin resbalar con la pequeña plataforma sobresaliente un poco congelada.

-Oh, diablos, no disponemos de toda la noche- Protestó el dorado. Levantó a Hilda en vilo y la arrojó al interior del armatoste -Siéntate allí y compórtate bien- La mujer, con la espalda muy rígida, se las compuso para no mirarlo, pero no pudo evitar que la sangre le enrojeciera las mejillas. "Una mazmorra sería demasiado poco para ese hombre" Partieron con más velocidad de la que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero se aferró del único asiento con todas sus fuerzas. No quería dar a ese odioso hombre la satisfacción de verla chocar contra su cuerpo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Crystal se las compuso para dar aún más velocidad. El aire frío se hacia presente a pesar de la calefacción, algo le decía que la culpa era del caballero a su lado. Después del espanto inicial, aquello comenzó a gustarle. De vez en cuando, Crystal le preguntaba si estaba cómoda. Pero el caballero de acuario mantenía los ojos fijos al frente. Al caer la tarde se detuvieron en una pequeña aldea para repostar. Hilda tenía los músculos entumecidos de tanto aferrarse al asiento, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Le habían enseñado a permanecer horas enteras sin moverse.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir algunos emparedados?- Preguntó el dorado al propietario de la gasolinera.

-En el bar de Garvier, al final del callejón- Crystal se quedó con la princesa mientras Camus iba en busca de comida.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el plateado, al verle volver con una bolsa -¿Tenedor y cuchillo para comer emparedados? ¡Y un plato de loza!- El dorado le quitó las bolsas, preguntando con brusquedad.

-¿Listo para continuar el viaje?-

-Te estaba esperando- Contestó su amigo, con la misma brusquedad. En cuanto partieron otra vez, con dirección al norte, Camus plantó un emparedado de huevo en el plato ordinario por el que había pagado buen precio y lo entregó a la chica, con el cuchillo y el tenedor. Por primera vez en varios días, la muchacha comió con comodidad, sin notar que el plateado la observaba boquiabierto.

-Es una princesa de verdad- Comentó –Cuando Milo se entere…-

-Milo no se va a enterar- Dijo el dorado, muy enfático -Nadie se va a enterar. Guardaremos el secreto hasta que este frente a la princesa Athena- Crystal iba a decir algo, pero echó una mirada a su amigo y cerró la boca. A medianoche llegaron a Siberia.

-Tendremos que aguardar hasta que abran las tiendas, por la mañana- Se quejó Crystal -A Shion no le gustará que llegues tarde- Camus bajo de la camioneta.

-Encárgate de estacionarla y ayuda a esa mujer a bajar. Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica- Hilda se irguió cuando bajo de la camioneta, vacilante, y ascendió por la escalerilla de la pequeña acera, decidida a no dejar traslucir su cansancio -Ya está todo arreglado- Dijo el dorado -Dentro de algunos minutos vendrá un taxi. Un amigo mío nos esperará ante una tienda de ropas. A las cuatro de la mañana sale un avión. Vamos, princesa, no estás tan cansada que no puedas comprar vestidos ¿Verdad?- Ella enderezó los hombros.

-No estoy cansada en absoluto- El taxi se detuvo con un chirriar de frenos. Camus, sin pérdida de tiempo, empujó a la muchacha al asiento trasero. Crystal le palmeo las manos a la joven.

-No te preocupes querida. Todo saldrá bien, puedes confiar en Camus-

-No la toques y no le digas "querida". Es de la realeza- Advirtió el dorado sarcástico.

-Acaba con eso ¿Quieres?- Le espetó el amigo -A mí me parece muy simpática- Oyó decir al plateado -Haces mal en tratarla así. Suerte y salúdame a su excelencia Shion cuando lo veas- Camus, sin contestar, subió al asiento delantero y dio la dirección al conductor. Viajaron por calles oscuras y desiertas.

-¿Está seguro de que la tienda estará abierta, amigo?- Preguntó el conductor.

-Para cuando lleguemos, sí- Se detuvieron delante de una pequeña tienda, en la zona residencial, compuesta por grandes casas ocultas tras muros cubiertos de escarcha. Camus bajó del automóvil.

-Allí está mi amigo- Dijo, caminando hacia un gran Cadillac negro que acababa de detenerse junto a la acera -Lamento haberte molestado, Franco. No lo habría hecho si no fuera necesario-

-No es nada- Aseguró el otro, un hombre mayor, de cabellos grises, que tenía el aspecto regordete y acicalado de los ricos -¿La empleada no ha llegado todavía?-

-No- Respondió Camus -¿Cómo está tu familia?-

-Muy bien. Uno de los muchachos, en la universidad. El otro, en la Fuerza Aérea-

-¿Y tú esposa?-

-Preocupada por sus hijos, por supuesto- El anciano, sonriendo, sacó una cartera.

-Espero que baste con esto- Los ojos del taxista se dilataron al ver el grueso fajo de billetes que cambiaba de mano.

-Creo que bastará- Dijo Camus, muy sonriente -Pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres-

-¿Me la presentas?- El caballero fue a abrir la portezuela del taxi. Hilda bajó graciosamente -Es un honor, Su Alteza Real- Dijo el anciano. Ella no podría acostumbrarse jamás a los modales de los griegos. Ese hombre no debía hablar hasta que se le dirigiera la palabra, pero considerando la detestable manera en que la trataba el caballero dorado, esa conducta era un modelo de protocolo. Lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Camus parecía estar a punto de regañarle por algo, pero un automóvil se detuvo junto a ellos. Del vehículo bajó una mujer delgada, de nariz aguileña, obviamente enfurecida. Como bien sabe cualquier mujer, no hay peor snob que la vendedora de una tienda de lujo. Y a esa vendedora, en particular, se la había sacado de la cama en medio de la noche. Miró a los hombres con ademán brusco.

-Esto no me gusta- Les espetó -Poco me importa si estuviéramos en guerra o fuera el fin del mundo. No me parece bien- Se volvió hacia la princesa para mirarla con altanería -¿Y con esto debo trabajar?- Los tres hombres abrieron la boca para hablar, pero Hilda dio un paso adelante.

-Abrirás tu pequeña tienda y me mostrarás tu mercancía. Si no es demasiado mala, compraré un artículo o dos- Lo dijo de una manera autocrática, como si con eso hiciera un favor a la mujer. Los tres hombres se quedaron atónitos. Por fin agregó, seca -¡Ya!-

-Sí, señorita- Murmuró mansamente la mujer, mientras buscaba sus llaves. La princesa entró al local en cuanto encendieron las luces. Era la primera vez que visitaba una tienda y eso la intrigó. En vez de piezas de tela y diseños de vestidos, allí se ofrecían prendas ya confeccionadas. Extraña idea la de ponerse un vestido que no hubiera sido diseñado especialmente para ella. La vendedora, a su espalda, hablaba con el caballero dorado. Hilda tocó una blusa que pendía de una larga percha. Era crepé de seda de color marfil, bastante bonito. Al lado había una blusa amarilla con lunares negros. Ella siempre había deseado ver cómo le quedaba el amarillo. Bien podía probarse esa prenda. Por fin comenzó a apreciar las posibilidades que ofrecía ese sistema de prendas ya confeccionadas.

-¡Tome!- Dijo la vendedora a Camus, entregándole un trozo de papel con un número telefónico -Llame aquí y diga a Lucia que se presente inmediatamente- Camus, como cualquier hombre, se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella atmósfera tan femenina. No perdió tiempo en obedecer con toda docilidad.

-Estoy esperando- Llamó Hilda, impaciente, desde el probador. El amigo del dorado se retiró. Lucia lo remplazó un ratito después. Camus tomo asiento en una silla. Después de unos minutos se removía en la silla, impaciente -Esto no sirve, no- Resolvió la princesa, examinándose en el espejo.

-¡Pero si es de Chanel!- Protestó la vendedora -Si tomamos una pinza aquí y otra aquí, y con los guantes adecuados...-

-Puede ser. Ahora este otro-

-¿El Dior?-

-Lo llevo. Debe usted envolverlo con mucho cuidado-

-Sí- Dijo la vendedora, vacilante -¿La señora tiene aquí su equipaje?-

-No tengo equipaje. Tendrá que proporcionarme maletas-

-Pero... pero señora, aquí no vendemos maletas- Hilda decidió que aquella mujer era muy fastidiosa.

-En ese caso tendrá que conseguir algunas. Quiero que la ropa sea envuelta con mucho cuidado, con papel de seda- Por lo que ella había podido juzgar, esos griegos eran tan extraños que nadie podía prever lo que harían con la ropa de una. La vendedora salió del probador y susurró algo a la tal Lucia, quien salió de la tienda a toda carrera. Luego se volvió hacia Camus.

-La señora tardará un rato. Debemos hacer algunas modificaciones- Él se levantó.

-No tenemos tiempo. Dentro de unas horas debo presentarme a mi puesto en Grecia ¿Qué talla tiene?-

-Seis. Es una perfecta talla seis, pero a veces los vestidos no son perfectos- Dijo la mujer, diplomática.

-Entonces envuelva una prenda en talla seis de todo lo que tenga en la tienda- La mujer dilató los ojos.

-Pero eso costará mucho. Y los cupones de ropa...- El dorado sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un rollo de billetes y empezó a contar.

-Usted podría decir que todas las tallas seis estaban estropeadas y que fue preciso desprenderse de ellas- La vendedora no despegaba los ojos del dinero.

-Hay que pensar en los zapatos- Camus seguía retirando billetes del fajo -Y guantes. Medias. También ropa interior, por su puesto. Tenemos hasta una línea de fantasías- El caballero dejó de contar.

-¡Princesa!- Chilló -¿Quieres joyas?-

-Me harían falta esmeraldas y algunos rubíes, pero sólo si fueran de color rojo intenso. Y diamantes y perlas, por supuesto- Camus se volvió a la vendedora.

-No creo que se conforme con cristales y sobredorados ¿Verdad?-

-Oh, tenemos un par de pendientes de diamantes- El hombre desenrolló algunos billetes más.

-Los llevaremos. Prepare todo lo que tenga de su talla- En ese momento apareció Lucia en la puerta, acompañada por un hombre de aspecto soñoliento que traía una carretilla de mano; en la carretilla se amontonaban varias maletas de lona azul con ribetes de cuero blanco.

-¿Dónde las pongo?- Preguntó, ceñudo. El dorado dio un paso atrás y dejó que la vendedora se hiciera cargo. Momentos después, en el probador, comentaba a Hilda.

-Bellísimo, señora. Está completamente adorable- La princesa se estudió en el espejo. Se había pasado la vida en exhibición y desde edad muy temprana había aprendido a lucir bien. Sí, los vestidos eran muy bonitos, aunque en su confección se empleara poca tela. Pero estaban bien cortados y se adherían a su cuerpo de una manera muy agradable. Sin embargo, desde el cuello hacia arriba tenía un aspecto muy diferente de las mujeres ahí. Llevaba el pelo largo recogido hacia atrás, en un moño desmañado; su rostro estaba pálido y descolorido.

-Su apuesto compañero se está impacientando- Comentó la vendedora, en tono de disculpa.

-Ni es mi compañero ni me parece muy apuesto- Replico Hilda, girando para verificar la costura de las medias -¿Está usted segura de que las griegas usan vestidos tan cortos?- Como la mujer no contestaba, se volvió a mirarla. La encontró atónita.

-¿Que no es apuesto?- Exclamó, por fin. La princesa reparó entonces que nunca había observado con atención al caballero. Separó la cortina del probador y echó un vistazo. Él estaba sentado de cualquier manera en una sillita, reproducción de una antigüedad; y no muy buena, por cierto; tenía las piernas estiradas hacia adelante, con lo que obligaba a Lucia a dar grandes rodeos para pasar, y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Era amplio de hombros, plano de vientre, de piernas largas y muy fuertes. El pelo azulado y oscuro se apartaba en ondas de su cara; tenía ojos azules, pestañas espesas, nariz recta y fina y labios de corte perfecto sobre el mentón algo hendido. Hilda se volvió.

-Creo que este sombrero me servirá-

-Sí, señora. Pero es apuesto ¿Verdad?-

-Llevaré todas las medias. Y también puede envolver el vestido de seda verde oscura-

-Sí, señora- La mujer se fue sin que se le respondiera a su pregunta. Al verse a solas, la princesa sonrió a su imagen del espejo. Había pasado días enteros en medio de la nada, sola con un hombre apuesto... y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Claro que era preciso tener en cuenta sus despreciables modales, capaces de ocultar cualquier belleza física. Antes de su partida, su hermana había bromeado con ella por el tiempo que pasaría con los atractivos santos de Athena. Y había estado en un lugar solitario con un hombre estupendo, sin haberlo siquiera mirado.

-Tenemos que irnos, princesa- Dijo Camus furioso, desde el otro lado del biombo -El avión parte dentro de una hora- Ella cerró los ojos un instante, reunió coraje y salió del probador, suspirando para sus adentros: "He aquí, de qué sirve la belleza" Decían que también el diablo era hermoso. Al salir, el taxista dejó escapar una especie de silbido al verla. A la princesa le pareció ofensivo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar lo oyó repetido por el hombre que había traído el equipaje. Al parecer, era una especie de cumplido. El caballero dorado no dijo nada, por supuesto, pero la aferró del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la puerta. Hilda se desasió; iba adquiriendo mucha práctica en eso, y tomó asiento.

-No pienso viajar tan despeinada-

-Harás lo que se te diga. Y puedes dar las gracias por que...- La vendedora intervino interponiéndose con un peine en la mano.

-Si se me permite el atrevimiento...-

-No tenemos tiempo para nada complicado- Advirtió el dorado. La mujer desenredó la alborotada cabellera de la joven y se apresuró a formar con ella una trenza, con la que le rodeó la cabeza.

-Parece una corona- Dijo, complacida. Hilda se miró en el espejo de mano y comprobó que el peinado era pulcro, pero de pronto vio que Julia la miraba con aire burlón. La asistente llevaba la melena hasta los hombros, echada hacia atrás a la altura de las sienes de un modo muy favorecedor; el peinado era fresco y muy moderno. El de Hilda, muy pasado de moda. Camus le quitó el espejo.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para admirarte durante el viaje. Vamos. Tengo dos taxis esperando: uno para nosotros y otro para tu condenado equipaje- Y sacó a la chica de la tienda. En el momento en que la empujaba hacia el interior del coche, la vendedora salió corriendo con un frasco de perfume.

-Para usted- Le dijo -Buena suerte- Hilda le ofreció la mano, con la palma hacia abajo por algún instinto básico, la mujer tomó la punta de aquellos dedos e hizo una reverencia. Se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento y enderezó la espalda, súbitamente enrojecida -Espero que disfrute de su nueva ropa- Se despidió, dando un paso atrás.

-Toma, princesa- Y le ofreció un fajo de billetes verdes.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó ella, observándolos a la luz escasa.

-Dinero- Hilda apartó la vista.

-Nunca toco el dinero-

-Sí que es una princesa- Exclamó el chofer, obviamente impresionado. Camus se inclinó para tomar el elegante bolsito de cuero que Hilda tenía en el regazo. Sólo contenía un pañuelo con bordes de encaje.

-Mira, te pongo el dinero aquí. Cuando llegues a la capital, consigue a un mozo de cuerda para que cargue con tu equipaje y dale este billete, el que tiene un "uno". Nada de ceros ¿Comprendes? Haz que te llame un taxi para ir al hotel Hermes. Debes dar un billete de cinco al conductor del coche, sin ceros. Una vez en el hotel, pregunta por Maurice Janzzon. Si él no está allí, haz que lo llamen. Dile que eres amiga de Camus Armengaud-

-¡Pero…!-

-Nada de pero. Si no lo dices jamás te darán una habitación. Maurice tiene una suite reservada para emergencias, pero tendrás que decir mi nombre para que te la asigne. También convendría que mostraras algún verde-

-¿Verde?- Camus rodo los ojos intentando no perder la paciencia.

-Muéstrales un billete para llamarles la atención. Supongo que tu porte y todo ese equipaje también harán que se fijen en ti. Ah, toma también esto- Sacó una caja del bolsillo y se la entregó. Al abrirla, Hilda encontró un par de pendientes que consistían en cinco pequeños diamantes cada uno. Los observó a la luz de un coche que pasaba. No eran de muy buena calidad, pero se los puso -¿Nunca das las gracias por nada?-

-Daré las tierras a Grecia y no diré nada de lo sucedido a mi abuelo- Prometió ella, mirando hacia adelante.

-Vaya, que generosa- Respondió el caballero sarcástico. Y se giro a la ventana molesto, con muchos deseos de volver a su trabajo en el templo de acuario y no volver a salir de ahí en muchos años. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Puff por fin! xDD ¡Gomen por la tardanza!

Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	5. Chapter 5

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**=Sin opciones=**

Hilda permanecía muy quieta, sentada en la suite del hotel Hermes. Aún resonaba en sus oídos la risa del personal del hotel. Nunca antes se habían reído de ella. Tampoco era una experiencia que quisiera repetir. El avión había resultado ser un vehículo sucio, atestado, lleno de soldados que insistían en tocarla. Cuando ella les dijo que no estaban autorizados a hacerlo, rieron estruendosamente. De no haber sido por ese caballero dorado sabrá Loki que habría sido de ella. En el aeropuerto Camus la había dejado sola diciendo que ella debía ir al hotel y pedir un taxi para que la llevaran al santuario y de ahí presentarse frente a Athena, sin hablar con nadie más respecto a lo sucedido más que con la Diosa. El no podía acompañarla porque tenía que estar en esos momentos con el sumo sacerdote y ya estaba retrasado por culpa suya.

-_Es culpa tuya_…- Murmuro la chica imitando burlonamente al caballero con aire fastidiado.

A su llegada a Grecia estaba tan agitada que se confundió con respecto a los valores monetarios. El mozo del cordel estuvo en un tris de besarle los pies ante el billete que recibió. El conductor del taxi, en cambio, se mostró grosero y le gritó por el enorme montón de maletas que llevaba. En la recepción del hotel había una fila de gente esperando. Todos respondieron de modo muy desagradable cuando ella les indicó que se apartaran. También allí hubo comentarios abundantes sobre su equipaje. Hilda no tenía idea de que fuera necesario esperar en fila, pero pronto aprendió. Cuando llegó al escritorio estaba cansada e impaciente. Por desgracia, el empleado del hotel se sentía exactamente igual. Cuando ella dijo que necesitaba una suite, se rio en su cara. Para empeorar su bochorno, dijo a todos cuantos esperaban atrás lo que ella pretendía y ellos rieron también. Entonces recordó el consejo del caballero dorado en cuanto a la conveniencia de "mostrar unos verdes". Empujó su bolso hacia ese horrible hombrecito, pero con eso sólo consiguió hacerle reír aún más. Para entonces, tras haber pasado la noche sin dormir, la princesa se sentía bastante mal. Detestaba tanto Grecia como a sus habitantes. No recordaba ni la mitad de lo que el dorado le había indicado.

-Camus Armengaud- Logró pronunciar.

-No comprendo- Dijo el empleado -¿Es usted Inglesa?- La muchedumbre, ante esas palabras, enmudeció y la miró con aire hostil. Mientras Hilda repetía el nombre, entró otra persona. Ese segundo hombre era el gerente del hotel. El nombre del caballero dorado actuó como si fuera mágico. Él regañó al empleado, llamó a un muchacho con un chasquido de dedos, y en cuestión de minutos, pudo acompañar a Hilda hasta un ascensor, entre abundantes disculpas por la poca educación del empleado. Según dijo, en esos tiempos era imposible conseguir el servicio adecuado

…..

Y ahora, a solas en el cuarto, la chica seguía desconcertada ¿Cómo se hacía para preparar un baño? El gerente le había indicado que tocara la campanilla si necesitaba algo, pero no había ningún cordón a la vista. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Como Hilda no contestara un hombre entró con su equipaje, cargado en un carrito. En cuanto las maletas estuvieron en el ropero, el hombre se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.

-Puede retirarse- Dijo ella. El hombre la miró con una horrible mueca burlona y echo a andar hacía la puerta -¡Un momento!- Indicó ella tomando su bolso. Por lo que hasta entonces había visto, los griegos son capaces de cualquier cosa por esos billetes. Además, cuantos más ceros tuvieran, más felices parecen. Sacó uno -Necesito una doncella- Dijo -¿Sabe usted de alguien que pueda ayudarme a vestirme, prepararme el baño y deshacer mis maletas?- El hombre dilató los ojos ante el billete que mostraba.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Mi hermana podría ocuparse de eso, pero no querrá hacer de doncella por toda la vida- Entonces Hilda se quedó atónita. En su país no era ningún deshonor desempeñarse como doncella de la familia real. Sus damas de compañía eran aristócratas.

-Por algunos días- Logró decir.

-La llamaré- Prometió el hombre. Y se acercó a un teléfono negro instalado en una mesita, junto a la ventana. La princesa sabía usar teléfonos, por supuesto, pero siempre tenía alguien que le marcara el número. Observó con interés los movimientos del hombre, pero él le volvió la espalda en cuanto comenzó a hablar con su hermana. La chica pasó al dormitorio. La mujer llegó dos horas después, ceñuda y enfadada. Desde un principio aclaró que ella no era ninguna criada. Hizo lo que Hilda le pedía, pero con aire reacio. Por fin la asgardiana se acostó a las cuatro de la tarde, después de bañarse, lavarse la cabeza y comer un mediocre menú. Pensaba dormir varias horas. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la despertó el timbre del teléfono. Atendió medio dormida.

-¿Sí? Habla su Alteza Real-

-No te desprendes de tu título ni aun cuando duermes, al parecer- Dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Qué quieres, caballero de acuario?- Hilda se incorporó, con la espalda más erguida.

-Crystal quiso que te llamara para asegurarnos que estuvieras bien-

-Estoy perfectamente, por supuesto-

-¿No tuviste ningún problema para llegar al hotel?-

-Ninguno en absoluto. Todo el mundo se ha mostrado muy amable- Mintió.

-¿Has visto ya a la princesa Athena?-

-Lo veré mañana-

-¿Mañana? ¿Y qué has hecho durante todo el día de hoy?- Ella habría querido gritarle que había pasado horas esperando en fila, siendo blanco de burlas y acusada de pertenecer al enemigo, además de luchar por entenderse con una doncella que la odiaba.

-Me he lavado la cabeza y he pasado horas enteras en una bañera llena de agua caliente-

-Por supuesto. Debí imaginármelo. Las princesas anteponen el lujo a todo lo demás. Te llamaré mañana por la noche para enterarme que ocurrió-

-No te molestes, por favor. No dudo que te enteres por la misma Athena de lo sucedido- Él hizo una pausa.

-Pues para serte sincero, he conocido a tu hermana Fler. Esa princesa es tu remplazo perfecto y conquista a todo el mundo donde quiera que va, es muy dócil y amable. Tal vez los griegos les gusten tanto que no quieran cambiarla por su hermana mayor- Ella clavó en el teléfono una mirada fulminante y cortó.

-¡Odioso!- Dijo, mientras pasaba a la salita -¿Es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta?- Se extrañó, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Fler era demasiado dócil he ingenua, por algo ella era la cabeza de la familia y era la heredera al trono. Su abuelo confiaba plenamente en ella. Porque habrían mandado a Fler… ¿Quién la pudo haber mandado en su lugar? Volvió a acostarse, pero no pudo dormir bien. Por la mañana hubo nuevos problemas. La mujer contratada como doncella la abandonó en cuanto ella extendió la pierna para que le pusiera la media. Hilda tardó tres horas en vestirse sola. Fue una suerte que el velo negro del sombrero disimulara sus intentos de peinarse sin ayuda. Cuando abandonó el hotel se sentía muy poco segura de sí, pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto y los hombros erguidos. Una vez más oyó esos silbidos sugestivos entre los hombres mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, pero no les prestó atención. El portero le resultó más comprensible. Cuando le dijo que deseaba ver el santuario Ateniense, el hombre tocó un silbato y un taxi se detuvo ante ellos. Hilda señalo un Cadillac largo y negro, cuyo conductor permanecía apoyado contra la portezuela.

-Quiero ese automóvil- El portero cruzó la calle entre el tránsito para hablar con el chofer, que hizo una señal de asentimiento.

-Él la llevará a la entrada del Santuario- Hilda ya se había dado cuenta de que todos los griegos esperaban recibir su paga por cuanto hacían. Entregó al portero uno de esos billetes y el hombre la saludó gravemente con la cabeza. Después abrió la portezuela de la limusina. La chica se reclinó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos. Se sentía en ese lujoso automóvil como en su casa, por primera vez desde el secuestro. El chofer le abrió la portezuela y, algo más tarde, hasta la entrada del Santuario. Le dijo que no podía acompañarla mas adelante y que le deseaba suerte, pues tendría que tener buenos motivos para entrar a ese lugar.

-Ya se me ha pagado- Dijo con solemnidad, cuando ella le ofreció uno de los pocos billetes que quedaban en su bolso. Ella le sonrió, feliz de encontrar un gesto amable. El tiempo pasado en el automóvil fue solo una pausa antes de la tormenta. Su experiencia anterior no la había preparado para lo que era el Santuario de Athena. Por doquier había tierra y columnas caídas, entre el ruido de personas gritando y sonidos extraños como explosiones, las ordenes dadas a gritos y muchos hombres vestidos con ligera armadura. Hilda se detuvo ante la entrada donde había dos hombres platicando amenamente y preguntó por la Diosa Athena. Ambos se giraron a ella con muecas burlonas y desdén en sus voces.

-¿Quién pregunta?- Hablo uno de los hombres cruzando los brazos con superioridad

-Soy la regente de Asgard, vengo en nombre de mi Dios Odín- Respondió la mujer. Ambos hombres se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas.

-Buen intento señorita pero la princesa de Asgard ya se encuentra aquí, así que no puede pasar- Hilda respiro pacientemente y volvió a hablar con la cabeza en alto.

-Si, estoy enterada. Es mi hermana menor quien esta aquí. Yo soy Hilda, sucesora de la corona en Asgard y fui invita por Athena su Diosa para venir a Grecia, así que llévenme ante ella- Los hombres siguieron riendo a sus expensas. La princesa cansada y harta de todo eso, decidió ignorarlo y escoltarse ella misma, pasando de largo. No había dando ni diez pasos cuando los hombres ya la tenían agarrada por los brazos.

-¿A donde cree que va señorita? Ya le dijimos que no puede pasar, esta estrictamente prohibido a los civiles atravesar los límites del santuario-

-¡Yo no soy ninguna civil! Soy la princesa Hilda nieta de Odín y suéltenme no tiene derecho a tocarme- La chica intento soltarse pero los soldados la llevaron a rastras hasta la salida.

-No sea relega mujer no nos haga perder la paciencia- La princesa iba protestar cuando una voz conocida les llamo la atención a los tres presentes.

-¿Hilda? ¿Eres tu?- Los hombres soltaron a la chica y se pusieron en posición de firmes, la princesa se acomodó el sombrero en su cabeza y se puso rígida. Frente a ella estaba el caballero favorito de Athena, el caballero de Pegaso, quien había ayudado junto a sus amigos a salvar Asgard.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, Pegaso. Ahora si no te importa, tengo que ver a tu Diosa Athena y estos hombres no me dejan pasar- Dirigió una mirada fulminante a los guardias y Seiya se rasco la cabeza sonriendo.

-No se preocupen muchachos, yo me hare cargo del resto. No te enojes Hilda solo hacían su trabajo- La chica lo miro horrorizada por dirigirse con tanta familiaridad hacia ella, pero se dejo guiar por el caballero dejando atrás a los guardias que siguieron con su antigua charla.

….

Hilda levantó la cabeza y se echó el sombrero hacia atrás para clavar los ojos en la chica frente a ella.

-Nos volvemos a ver Athena- La aludida la recibió en cuanto supo de quien se trataba y desalojo el salón del patriarca sin ofrecer explicaciones a nadie y diciendo que las dejaran a solas. Shion estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la mirada que le dirigió la princesa pelimorada le hizo cambiar de opinión y al igual que los de bronce, desalojaron el lugar. Saori se volvió a Hilda.

-Por todos nosotros Hilda ¿Qué diablos paso? Fler se comunico con nosotros hace unos días informándonos que habías desaparecido y que no quería decírselo a tu abuelo porque sin duda estallaría una guerra-

-Si lo se Athena, últimamente no ha estado de muy buen humor- Saori sentó a la princesa en un diván mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Estos días me quede sin uñas Hilda. Estuvimos a la expectativa de que por alguna extraña razón decidieras tomar otra ruta. Pero pasaron los días y ya no sabíamos como ocultárselo a tu abuelo. Fler estaba desesperada y se sentía horrible por mentirle a su abuelo poniendo mil pretextos cada que él quería comunicarse contigo-

-¿Por qué esta Fler aquí? ¿Tu fuiste quien le pidió que viniera?-

-Ella se ofreció a ayudarnos. Por la salud de tu abuelo y para que la ayudáramos a encontrarte. Así que tomo el avión en el que tú vendrías y le dijo a tu abuelo que ella había decidido acompañarte en ese viaje- Hilda elevo una ceja con altanería.

-¿Y mi abuelo creyó ese cuento?- Saori se volvió a ella con los ojos desorbitados.

-Por supuesto que no. Estuvo llamando todos los días y por poco decide hacernos una visitar personalmente. Gracias a Zeus que Fler lo hizo desistir-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo si se puede saber?- La princesa de Asgard le dirigió una mueca burlona. Saori la miró por largo rato.

-Pediré que nos sirvan el té y conversaremos- Hilda entrecerró los ojos oliendo algo raro en ese asunto, comió todo lo que había en la bandeja que le había servido. Después se pidió el almuerzo. Athena le hizo preguntas antes de contestar a la pregunta de ella. Le hizo repetir todo lo que habían hecho en Siberia minuto a minuto. Quiso saber todo cuanto pudiera ayudarle para decirle la noticia.

-Hilda- Saori tomo un aire y hablo despacio –Tu abuelo se comunico con nosotros ayer, justo después de que Camus el caballero dorado de acuario que estuvo contigo en Siberia, arribara al santuario-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno obviamente Fler fue quien contesto y tu abuelo estaba incontrolable, no quería colgar el teléfono a menos de que hablara contigo y estaba dispuesto a venir si no te comunicábamos con el en ese momento. Fler desesperada, supongo que se vio acorralada y dijo que estabas en tu luna de miel- Saori guardo silencio para ver la reacción de la asgardiana, la cual se limito a verla como si le hubieran crecido cinco cabezas y estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Athena- Muy erguida en su asiento, Hilda tenía el rostro estoico y una mirada fría.

-Pues lamento decirte que no es una broma Hilda. Y por lo consiguiente tu abuelo piensa venir a conocer a tu "Marido" para ver si es realmente digno de ti. Fler intento reparar su error pero tu abuelo ya había colgado la llamada- La princesa seguia seria.

-Creo que no estas entendiendo Athena. No estoy casada, estoy comprometida y no pienso mentirle a mi abuelo-

-No Hilda, la que no entiende la gravedad del asunto eres tú. Al parecer tu abuelo no esta en contra de ello, pero quiere verlo con sus propios ojos ¿Te imaginas lo que pasar cuando sepa que le hemos mentido? No podemos decirle que estuvieron a punto de matarte, estallaría una guerra y dudo que quieras ver a tu pueblo sufrir-

-No Athena, no voy a participar en este juego, todo esto es culpa de ustedes por dejar que esta mentira llegara tan lejos ¿Con quien piensas casarme? No hay aquí un solo hombre digno de ser mi esposo- Saori frunció el ceño ofendida.

-Por supuesto que si Hilda, cualquiera de mis caballeros es lo suficientemente bueno como cualquiera de tus dioses guerreros y eso lo sabemos de ante mano- Hilda no dejó que su horror se trasluciera. Al parecer, estos griegos creían poder pedirle cualquier cosa. Ella, con paciencia, trató de explicar que ese matrimonio era imposible.

-Mi esposo será príncipe consorte. Ningún griego tiene un reino que pueda unir con el mío.

-Velo de este lado tendrás el reino de Siberia- Dijo sonriente la Diosa.

-No puede ser- Respondió ella con menos paciencia -Estoy comprometida en matrimonio. A mi pueblo no le gustaría que yo rompiera mi compromiso. Tampoco a mi abuelo, el rey- Pensó que con eso daría el asunto por terminado, pero no fue así. La Diosa comenzó a explicarle un plan completamente ridículo.

-Veras Hilda. Tu abuelo no parece estar en desacuerdo con el asunto y no creo que a tu pueblo le moleste la idea, teniendo en cuenta que sus vidas que hasta ahora son tranquilas, se vean en juego por una estúpida guerra- Hilda no respondió, pero sabía que tenía razón. Trató de no palidecer –También tenemos el otro asuntito de los hombres que trataron de asesinarte y por ende debemos investigar para saber quienes están en contra de una alianza entre Grecia y Asgard. Necesitamos tenerte en constante vigilancia Hilda y ocultar ese hecho a tu abuelo. Supongo que podríamos tener a nuestro favor el hecho de que los secuestradores no tengan idea de que estas a salvo y tal ves no te busquen. Pero no estamos seguros puesto que no sabemos de donde vengan- Hilda no estaba segura de comprender.

-Pero yo no estoy casada ¿Cómo haré para que lo crean?- Saori sonrío.

-Pues es simple. Te casaras con uno de mis caballeros-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Exclamó ella. De pronto sintió muchos deseos de estar en su casa. Estaba harta de la comida extranjera, de las costumbres extrañas, de hablar un idioma que le exigía pensar cada palabra. Estaba cansada de que todos la trataran como si fuera una espía y de las criadas que la maldecían si ella pedía que la pusieran las medias. Estaba harta de tratar con cosas y personas que no comprendía. Deseaba desesperadamente estar en su casa. Athena le tomó la mano y se la estrechó, sin que ella la retirara.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?- Preguntó la Diosa. Ella la miró con altanería.

-No puedo…- Comenzó Hilda. Pero cerró la boca. Exigían mucho de ella. Exigían sacrificios diplomáticos y territoriales, además de sacrificios personales. Bajó la vista a sus manos. Pero si no accedía ¿Con qué contaba? Grecia era el más extraño de los países que jamás conociera. Tener que vivir eternamente allí…-¿Quién se supone que será mi esposo?- La Diosa de la sabiduría se puso pensativa.

-Pues tomando en cuenta que solo conoces a los de bronce…- Hilda le dirigió una mirada horrorizada. De solo imaginarse casada con alguno de ellos, solo era un montón de críos –Creemos que la mejor opción es Camus- La princesa de Asgard de levanto del diván de un salto y escandalizada. Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

-¡Ni pensarlo!- Exclamó la chica -Bajo ninguna circunstancia me casaré con ese hombre vulgar y mal educado. Prefiero pedir limosna en las calles antes de casarme con él- Por una vez en su vida no trataba de disimular sus emociones. Puso a la vista su asco y su horror ¡Esos griegos estaban locos!

-Lo siento mucho Hilda pero no tienes opción. Piensa en tu pueblo. Si tanto te regodeas de la sangre real que corre por tus venas no puedes rechazar a Camus. Es el único en mis filas que desciende de la realeza en Francia. No sabemos quien quiso asesinarte, si tiene algo en contra de Asgard o en contra mía. Piénsalo- Saori se dirigió a la salida. Por la mente de Hilda cruzaron varias imágenes: Fler en el trono, dominada por alguien… un asesino. En otros tiempos, Asgard había sido un país guerrero ¿Y si ese asesino hacía que el país entrara en esa guerra que asolaba al mundo entero? Algunos asgardianos, sobre todo los ancianos que no tenían hijos, aseguraban que el país mejoraría mucho su resentida economía si no se entraba en la guerra. Y para evitar cientos o miles de bajas, bastaba con que se casara con un hombre al que detestaba.

-¡Espera!- Pidió a la Diosa. La chica se detuvo ante la puerta, aunque sin volverse -Haré…lo que me pides- Susurró ella. Mantenía la espalda tiesa y los músculos tensos. Si aflojaba un poquito esa tensión se disolvería en un montón de lágrimas.

-Ya hemos mandado llamar a Camus- Hablo Saori, con una sonrisa, antes de retirarse le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta. Hilda se dejo caer en el diván y cruzó las manos con fuerza. Temía que, si se echaba a llorar, no podría detenerse nunca más. Se obligó a imaginar su país desolado y pensó que, con ese acto noble y generoso, lo salvaba de la destrucción. Por desgracia, también recordó las burlas del caballero dorado, su rudeza, el modo en que la arrastraba de un lado a otro ¿Cómo haría para convertir a ese hombre en príncipe consorte? Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía. Rezó pidiendo que su abuelo comprendiera la inevitabilidad de su decisión.

Continuara…

* * *

Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	6. Chapter 6

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**=A la fuerza=**

Veinticuatro horas después, Saori junto a Shion y Hyoga estaban en el gran salón discutiendo sobre el asunto de la mentira. En verdad, si la princesa Hilda les había resultado difícil de convencer, pero no estaban preparados para la cerrada terquedad del caballero dorado de acuario. El patriarca Shion tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la garganta irritada de tanto hablar.

-¿Ese hijo de mala madre sigue riéndose?- Preguntó. Estaba demasiado furioso por el comportamiento de uno de sus caballeros a quienes consideraba como sus hijos, estaban en una crisis y necesitaban el apoyo de uno de ellos. Hyoga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -¿Qué se sabe princesa?- Preguntó el sumo sacerdote a la Diosa Athena. Puesto que de nada había servido el intento de convencer al caballero dorado con una conversación entre hombres, habían intentado hacerlo por medio de Athena. Hasta ahora, tampoco había éxito.

-Camus dice que prefiere que lo mandemos al calabozo por traidor antes de casarse con la princesa. Cuando le dije que se le necesitaba por su árbol genealógico, sugirió que ofreciéramos a Su Alteza Real alguno de sus hermanos; refiriéndose a los dorados. Puesto que no la conocen, dijo, podrían mostrar mejor voluntad en cuanto a casarse con esa…- Levanto la vista -Omito el epíteto-

-¿Sus hermanos?- La cara de Shion reveló un atisbo de esperanza.

-He hecho algunas averiguaciones, señor- Dijo Shiriu entrando al salón; puesto que solo Shiriu, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun estaban enterados de todo lo ocurrido –Ninguno de los caballeros dorados desciende de alguna familia que haya pertenecido a la realeza. Por no decir que basándonos en el patrón de comportamiento, la mayoría de ellos son unos patanes cuando de mujeres se trata-

-¿Qué hay de los plateados?- Pregunto la Diosa de la sabiduría.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- Protestó Shion apunto de quedarse calvo, golpeando la mesa con el puño - ¿Cómo fue que paramos en esto? Camus es el candidato perfecto. Caballero hasta la médula y con aspecto de príncipe- Las fervientes manifestaciones de acuerdo de la Diosa le hicieron arquear una ceja -Su coeficiente intelectual es de ciento cuarenta y tres. Es tan tacaño que toda su herencia esta intacta, según tengo entendido, Asgard sobrevive a duras penas. El dinero de los Armengaud podría ayudarla a levantarse- Agregó Shion pensativo, mientras se paseaba por el salón.

-¿Y si lo amenazamos?- Hyoga intento buscar una salida, pero los presentes le dirigieron una mirada indiferente. A pesar de saber que estaba traicionando a su maestro, no podía evitar estar feliz por verlo casado.

-No, ya lo oíste, prefiere que se le castigue como traidor a seguir ordenes-

-Mintámosle- Hablo la voz de Saori. Eso impuso el silencio en la sala. Saori prosiguió -No puede soportar a la princesa ¿Verdad? Se ríe cuando le hablamos de ser rey. Entonces le diremos que el matrimonio será una farsa, que debe tomarlo como una operación de inteligencia, una misión. Vivirá con ella, le mostraran a Odín que están "enamorados" y por esa razón se casaron. En cuanto él se vaya, dejaremos que pase un pequeño lapso de tiempo y que ella se regrese a Asgard, explicando que hubo un problema con el matrimonio entre Camus y ella y se anulo por falta de entendimiento mutuo-

-Pero en Asgard descubrirá que el matrimonio es válido y que debe ser rey- Adivinó Hyoga.

-Algo así. Ahora haremos lo posible para casarlos y librarnos de la guerra. Después nos ocuparemos de las consecuencias- Shion se sorprendió por el plan propuesto de su Diosa.

-Y la princesa ¿No nos denunciara?- Dudó Shun a quien no le parecían las mentiras y pensaba que lo mejor era decir la verdad. Hyoga soltó un resoplido.

-Esa mujer vendería el alma por su país. Le mentirá. Hará todo lo necesario para conservar la paz. Tengo la sensación de que no piensa hacerlo rey. Veremos qué dice mi maestro Camus al respecto-

-Bueno ¿Vamos? No quiero darle tiempo para pensarlo ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir?- Pregunto el gran patriarca. El rubio miró su reloj.

-Treinta y ocho horas-

-¿Y en cuanto a la comida?-

-Una gaseosa y un emparedado en veintidós horas- Shion asintió.

-Vamos- Nada de eso le parecía bueno y tenía el presentimiento de que todo acabaría mal. Pero después del tratado firmado por los Dioses para mantener los tiempos de paz, no podían dejar que una guerra contra los Dioses nórdicos les hiciera perder la ultima oportunidad que les habían dado para vivir y le ocasionara mas problemas a su Diosa Athena.

…..

A Hilda le costaba disimular su asombro ¿El Caballero Dorado no quiere casarse con una princesa real? ¿No quiere casarse con una reina? Shun no quiso repetirle las cosas horribles que Camus había dicho de ella: que no era humana, sino un trozo de mármol, y que sería como casarse con la estatua de la Venus _"Son tan para cual, como dos témpanos de hielo destinados"_ Pensó Shun, estaba seguro de que con esa descripción habría mujer mas adecuada para el dueño del Cero absoluto. Lo que hizo fue explicarle lo que debían hacer para que el joven accediera al matrimonio.

-¿El cree que habrá u…? ¿Cuál es la palabra divorcio o anulación?...Pero a la realeza no se le permite separarse, cualquiera sea el motivo. Una princesa real se casa de una vez para siempre- Hilda miró horrorizada al joven frente a ella. Recordaba demasiado bien los días pasados en Siberia con ese insolente y despreciable caballero. Por amor a su país había accedido a casarse con él y soportarlo por el resto de su vida. Y ahora le decían que él no quería desposarla -No le diré que el casamiento será definitivo- Susurró.

-Temo que hay algo más- Shun maldijo por lo bajo a Shiriu por encargarle esa tarea. La princesa le caía simpática, como cualquiera capaz de sacrificarse por su patria –La princesa Athena había propuesto darles una casa propia a las afueras del santuario, algo digno de la realeza, pero Camus se negó, dice que no dejara su deber como caballero dorado y que los dos vivirán en la casa de acuario, sencilla, sin sirvientes ni privilegios especiales, con su sueldo de guardián- Shun sabía perfectamente que la princesa no estaba informada de la fortuna familiar de Camus. Tampoco tenía idea de lo que él le exigiría. Era imposible imaginar a esa elegante dama con un delantal, lavando montones de platos sucios -Dice que, si usted ha de ser su esposa- Agregó -Lo hará como debe ser-

-El caballero dorado opina mucho, a mi modo de ver- Y no te has enterado sino de la mitad, pensó Shun nervioso de tanta mentira.

-¿Acepta las condiciones princesa Hilda?-

-¿Acaso puedo negarme?-

-No, creo que no- Shun se paso una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla -Si está dispuesta, el capellán espera- Hilda se levantó sin decir una palabra, con la cabeza bien erguida. Lo que estaba haciendo era mucho más importante que tonterías románticas tales como el vestido blanco y las felicitaciones. Poco importaba lucir el mismo vestido arrugado que llevaba puesto hacía dos días. Esperó ante la puerta hasta que el chico la abrió.

…

El gran salón se utilizaría para la ceremonia. No había pasillo por el que acercarse ni padrino de bodas. Caminó a lo largo de la sala, junto a las personas ahí presentes, que no eran otras que Athena, Shion, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiriu y Shun que era quien la escoltaba. El caballero Camus estaba sentado en una silla, medio dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. En sus mejillas y en su mentón se veía sombra de la barba crecida. Su ropa estaba sucia y arrugada. Hilda se enfadó de inmediato. Si esos hombres no se atrevían a decirle que todo eso era una falta de respeto, ella no tenía miedo. Se plantó delante de él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte así?- Le dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada. El no abrió siquiera los ojos.

-Los dulces tonos de Su Alteza Real- Contesto arrastrando las palabras. Hyoga tomó a Hilda del brazo con gentileza y la puso delante del patriarca Shion, quien la haria de sacerdote casamentero. Camus se levantó perezosamente -¿No quieres cambiar de idea, princesa? Yo estoy dispuesto- Ella sin mirarlo, se concentró en la imagen de Asgard. Shion vaciló al leer su nombre -¿Quién?- Se extraño Camus rascándose la barba crecida.

-Bestla Jura Hilda de Polaris-

-Si, si acepto, da igual- Dijo. Hilda lo miró echando chispas. Prometió amar y honrar a Camus Armengaud caballero dorado de la sagrada orden de Athena, pero omitió la palabra obedecer.

-Su Alteza Real- Advirtió Shion -Es "amar, honrar y obedecer"- Hilda miró al caballero sin decir palabra.

-Ya hay mentiras de sobra- Dijo el dorado –Continuemos- Shion suspiró.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- Camus tomó a Hilda por la cintura.

-Me voy a la cama, qué diablos- Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que su flamante esposo la sacara de la habitación. Hyoga reía entre dientes.

-Parece que comienzan bien- El patriarca Shion gruñó desaprobatoriamente, esta bien que estuviera de mal humor pero esa no era manera de tratar a la princesa. Shun tenía una mueca preocupada y Shiriu se limitaba a comentar con Saori y Seiya acerca de lo sucedido.

….

Hilda bajo las escaleras hasta el templo de piscis siendo casi arrastrada por su ahora esposo. Una vez más, la princesa tuvo que dominar una sonrisa. Allá en Siberia él había fingido que no la consideraba mujer. Eso dolía más que su insistencia en negarle prerrogativas reales. Por alta que sea la cuna de una mujer, siempre quiere saberse deseable. Cerró los ojos un momento. Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde su secuestro, con muchos acontecimientos horribles, pero todo quedaba ahora atrás. Estaba casada y podría haberle tocado un marido peor. Ese hombre luciría bien el frac y parecería lo bastante fuerte para sostener las pesadas vestiduras del estado. Aún faltaba que ella aprendiera a comportarse como una esposa buena, pero eso no podía ser tan difícil, puesto que millones de personas lo hacían sin dificultad.

Empero, antes estaba su noche de bodas. Su madre le había hablado de ese acontecimiento, explicándole qué hacía un hombre y que pasiones lo impulsaban, desconocidas para la mujer. Su madre le había indicado también que siempre luciera su mejor aspecto para el esposo y que alentara sus deseos, puesto que eso perpetuaba el linaje. Con que ésa sería su noche de bodas. Si bien su marido le era virtualmente desconocido, Hilda siempre había estado destinada a casarse con un hombre que apenas conociera. Tal vez después de esa noche el caballero no se mostrara tan brusco con ella. Tal vez por la mañana se arrodillara junto a la cama para besarle la mano y pedirle perdón por las cosas terribles que había dicho de ella. Tal vez, después de esa noche… Sólo se dio cuenta de que estaban en Acuario y se habían detenido, cuando el caballero abrió la puerta del piso residencial del templo.

-Bien, llegamos- Murmuró el dorado. Y entró dejando a Hilda de pie. Volvió algunos segundos después, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a la fuerza al interior -En mi vida me habré alegrado tanto de llegar a la cama…- Comentó, cuando las puertas se cerraron. Ante eso Hilda se permitió sonreír. Camus abrió la puerta del cuarto, entró y dejó a la chica de pie en el pasillo. Un instante después su brazo salió disparado para sujetarle la mano y tirar de ella hacia adentro. Mientras cerraba la puerta se le acercó mucho. Ella bajó pudorosamente la vista. Ahora estaban solos. El hombre se desperezó, bostezando -La cama. Ya la veo- Dijo. Y cruzó la salita dentro de su habitación, medio tambaleándose, rumbo a su cama. Después de quitarse un solo zapato, cayó atravesado en el colchón y se quedó dormido. Hilda aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Esperó algunos minutos, pero en el dormitorio no se oía ningún ruido. Por lo tanto cruzó tímidamente el cuarto. Él ya estaba acostado. Parecía dormir, pero ella sabía que estaba esperándola.

-Voy…voy a prepararme- Susurró. Y fue a la cómoda donde estaban sus maletas en busca de un camisón. Vio de inmediato que no tenía nada apropiado para su noche de bodas. Era una ocasión que se presentaba sólo una vez en la vida de una mujer. Ella quería lucir su mejor aspecto. Echó un vistazo a Camus su actitud se parecía sospechosamente a la de una persona dormida. Un momento después cambió de posición y emitió una especie de ronquido. Miró el relojito y vio que eran sólo las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía tiempo para ir a una de esas grandes tiendas griegas para conseguir un camisón adecuado, que quitara el sueño a su esposo. Se escurrió sigilosamente al pasillo, después de verificar que en su bolso hubiera un pañuelo limpio. Todos los papeles verdes habían desaparecido. Salió del templo de Acuario sin saber a donde ir. Para su gran alivio venia bajando Shun de Andrómeda y tras explicarle que necesitaba algo de ropa interior, omitiendo que era para la noche de bodas, Shun acepto acompañarla hasta la entrada del santuario. Al llegar, el chico llamo un taxi y le dio ordenes de que la llevaran a una plaza, se excuso que no podía acompañarla porque el patriarca Shion le había encargado algo. Pero que el taxista la llevaría y la traería de regreso en cuando terminara sus compras.

….

El conductor la dejó frente a un edificio muy grande. Era la primera vez que la princesa veía una tienda tan inmensa. Tal vez fuera su porte, tal vez el modelo parisiense que lucia: el caso es que tres vendedoras se precipitaron a atenderla. Ella eligió a la de más edad.

-Quiero ver atuendos de dormir para señora-

-Por aquí, señora- Dijo la vendedora, sintiéndose superior por haber sido escogida. Dos horas más tarde no se sentía tan complacida. Hilda se había probado todos los camisones en existencia, sólo para arrojar la mayor parte al suelo. A la mujer le resultaba difícil proporcionarle nuevas prendas a probar, plegar las descartadas y al mismo tiempo, ayudar, a la cliente a ponérselas y quitárselas. Por fin Hilda se decidió por una celestial creación de tul de seda y satén en tonos rosados, con un escote que dejaba los hombros descubiertos. La vendedora suspiró con alivio.

-Si quiere acompañarme, se lo haré envolver- Al descubrir que debía ayudar a la chica a vestirse empezó a perder los estribos. Momentos después plantaba el camisón en la caja -Pretendía que yo la ayudara y la sirviera como si fuera su esclava o algo así-

-Chist- Dijo su compañera -Va a oírte el jefe de sección-

-Pues que se encargue él de atenderla- Hilda salió del probador a tiempo para ver que la empleada ponía la tapa a la caja de su camisón. En el momento en que la mujer se apartó para escribir la factura de venta, ella recogió la caja y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó la vendedora -¡Se lo lleva sin pagar!-

….

El teléfono sonó once veces antes de que Camus despertara lo bastante para levantar el auricular.

-¿Sí?- Dijo, gangoso.

-¿Caballero Camus?-

-Que yo sepa, sí-

-Bien, le habla el sargento Jan, de la policía de Athenas. Aquí tenemos a una señora arrestada por robo en una tienda. Dice que es su esposa, Caballero, lamento mucho molestarlo señor- Camus abrió los ojos un poco más.

-¿Ya ha elaborado el informe?-

-Todavía no, señor. Dice que es valiosa para el santuario de la princesa Athena, pero dice tantas cosas…Es demasiado para nosotros. Dice no tener apellido, dice que es reina, dice que debemos llamarla Su Majestad- Enumero el sargento confundido y ofuscado.

-Princesa y es Su Alteza Real-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Aunque le cueste creerlo, sargento, es realmente valiosa para el Santuario. Si la encarcela se verá en muchos problemas con la princesa Athena ¿No puede sentarla en algún cuartito y darle una taza de té? Ah, y ponga la taza sobre un platillo- El Caballero hizo una pausa.

-Pero ¿Usted está realmente casado con esta incongruente?-

-Sí, que Zeus me ampare. Iré en cuanto pueda-

-Le agradeceríamos muchísimo que nos librara de ella- Camus cortó.

-Y a mí ¿Quién me librara de ella?- Murmuró.

Continuara…

* * *

Uff rayos, me falta tiempo y un poco de inspiración ToT he estado rascando hasta lo mas profundo de mi prosaica y retorcida mentecita u,u…pero mi adorada inspiración esta de vacaciones y creo que se lo esta tomando muy enserio.

Espero tener el sig. Capi lo antes posible y no hacer esperar a aquellos que disfrutan de este fic ^^ y espero que te guste el capi manitaaa! (TM)

Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	7. Chapter 7

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**=Primer día casados=**

Hilda, sentada en un cubículo de vidrio en la oficina de policía, hacía lo posible por no prestar atención a quienes la miraban boquiabiertos, desde el otro lado de la mampara divisoria. Le habían traído un pesado jarrito blanco con algo que, según ellos, era té; por alguna razón inexplicable, pusieron la taza sobre un cenicero. Ella no pensaba probarlo. Las últimas horas habían sido angustiosas: gente que la tocaba, que le gritaba y le hacía una y otra vez las mismas preguntas. Y no creía en sus respuestas. Fue casi una alegría ver aparecer al Caballero dorado en la sala exterior. Apenas pudo echarle una mirada furiosa antes de que lo rodeara la misma gente que momentos antes había estado interrogándola a gritos. Hilda quiso ver cómo hacían los griegos para entenderse con ese otro tipo de compatriotas. El caballero hablo con ellos, firmó algunos papeles blancos, siempre sin dejar de conversar con esas personas, sin que ella pudiera oír lo que decía. Ella habría podido hacer otro tanto, si sólo hubiera comprendido lo que deseaban. La multitud abrió paso al caballero, que marchó hacia ella a grandes pasos.

-Vamos- Bramó, en cuanto hubo abierto la puerta -Y no quiero oír una palabra. De lo contrario te dejo aquí- Hilda se aferró a la caja que contenía su camisón y salió del cubículo con la cabeza en alto. Camus no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto hasta el santuario. Además, caminaba siempre delante de ella. Una vez dentro del santuario él se volvió hacia ella -Si nos topamos con alguien quiero que guardes silencio y sigas de largo- Dijo -Quiero que subas las escaleras hasta el templo de acuario y no hables con nadie. No, no quiero que dirijas la palabra a nadie, solo sígueme y actúa como si fueras muda- Hilda lo miraba, atónita.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritarme?- El caballero parpadeo y la observo unos instantes. Después le dio la espalda y se dirigió al templo de Aries.

-Sólo quiero una comida decente, dormir un rato, ducharme y nada más. Si me das un poco de tiempo, quizá pueda manejarme contigo y con mi trabajo- Hilda se ruborizó. Al parecer, ese hombre pensaba cenar y después de la cena la haría suya. Camus daba gracias a Zeus que algunos de sus compañeros estaban de ronda esa noche. En especial Milo, pues seria el mas difícil de evadir y no estaba de humor para responder preguntas o aguantar burlas. Mu los recibió en Aries, pero Camus le dirigió una mirada y el lemuriano decidió permanecer callado. En Tauro Aldebaran no estaba, debía seguir en el coliseo entrenando. En cáncer no había nadie, Mascara debía estar con Afrodita en el doceavo templo. Géminis estaba vacía, Kanon y Saga estaban en una misión y regresarían dentro de tres días. En Leo, Escorpio y sagitario no habría nadie esa noche, sus guardianes estaban de ronda. En virgo no había de que preocuparse, Shaka como siempre estaba "meditando" sobre su flor de loto. Aunque a juzgar por su silencio absoluto parecía estar dormido. En libra tampoco había nadie. Doko debía estar en el templo principal con Shion. Por fin estaban a un templo de llegar al suyo, por desgracia en capricornio si había alguien esperándolos.

-Ea Camus, creí que hoy no tendrías ronda chaval- El español se recargo en una columna dispuesto a hacer platica cuando se percato de la presencia de Hilda. El caballero de capricornio la observo como si fuera una yegua en venta, esto en ves de amedrentar a la princesa hizo que su orgullo creciera. Levanto el mentón con altanería y le dirigió unos ojos desafiantes. Shura abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrío como todo un casanova –Pero hombre, que bonita adquisición tienes aquí, presenta tío- Camus rodó los ojos con fastidio pero un atisbo de celos le revolvió el estomago.

-No tengo tiempo Shura tengo que…- El dorado fue interrumpido por su compañero de armas.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Shura para servirle ¿De donde vienes?- El capricornio le tomo una mano y se la beso. Hilda lo observo horrorizada. Camus al ver esto le arrebato la mano de la joven interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Después discutiremos esto Shura, ahora no tengo tiempo y tengo que llevarme a la princesa- Sin darle tiempo a preguntar o siquiera parpadear, el caballero de la onceava casa se llevo a la princesa y Shura se quedo mas parado que un poste de luz.

**Templo de acuario…**

Entraron al piso residencial de acuario y Camus preparo algo de spaghetti para cenar. Ambos comieron en silencio. Cuando hubieran terminado, Hilda se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, dejando a Camus solo con la limpieza. No paso ni un minuto cuando la chica salió.

-La doncella no ha llegado. Si quieres prepararme el baño, en un rato estaré lista- Dijo con suavidad.

-¿No sabes siquiera llenar una bañera?- Se extrañó el caballero -Ven y te enseñaré- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

-¿Las doncellas no preparan el baño a las esposas? Podríamos llamar al señor Shion para que nos proporcionara una-

-Las esposas aquí no tienen doncellas, tesoro. Y de ahora en adelante, tú tampoco. Te vestirás y bañaras sola. Más aún, voy a enseñarte a cuidar a un esposo- Hilda apartó el rostro para disimular sus rubores. Él se mostraba algo rudo. Fue más rudo aún al enseñarle a templar el agua, pero ella aprendió. Cuando hubo terminado la dejo sola. La princesa pasó largo rato en la bañera, enjabonándose, mientras imaginaba lo que seguiría. No fue fácil vestirse sola, pero como el hermoso camisón se deslizaba por la cabeza, se las compuso. Llevaba varios minutos sin oír ruidos al otro lado de la puerta ¿Él también se estaría preparando? Abrió la puerta con cautela. Giró hacia el dormitorio. Camus estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba y con la cara cubierta por un libro. No se movió cuando ella trató de retirar el cubrecama para acostarse, pese a sus poco discretos tirones. Hilda suspiró hondo, se tendió en el cubrecama y apretó los puños.

-Estoy dispuesta- Susurró. El dorado no se movió. Hilda repitió su anuncio. No hubo reacción. La conducta de ese hombre rebasaba los límites del buen gusto aun tratándose de un esposo. Cuando le quitó el libro de la cara descubrió que él dormía con la boca entreabierta. Esa barba crecida le daba el aspecto de un perfecto idiota -¡Estoy dispuesta!- Le gritó en la cara, de una manera muy poco digna de una princesa. Y volvió a acostarse.

-¿Dispuesta?- Murmuró él, despertando poco a poco. De pronto se incorporó bruscamente tirando el libro al suelo -¡Nos atacan!- Gritó saliendo de la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Por fin pareció comprender dónde estaba. Sus ojos recorrieron las curvas de Hilda, tan lujosamente ataviadas. Ella mantenía las manos a los costados, las piernas tiesas y los ojos clavados en el cielo raso. Había llegado el momento. Ahora ese hombre se convertiría en un animal; así ocurría siempre, había dicho su madre, ya fuera un rey o un deshollinador. Y ella sería sometida -¿Dispuesta a qué?- Preguntó el caballero, aturdido y con cara de fastidio rascándose la cabeza.

-A la noche de bodas- Respondió ella. Cerró los ojos a la espera del dolor ¿Sería muy terrible? Una carcajada la obligó a abrirlos otra vez.

-¿La noche de bodas?- Exclamó él, riendo -¿Crees que tú y yo…? Esa sí que es buena ¿Por eso te has pasado horas en el baño?- ¡Se reía de ella! Bruto insensible -Escucha mujer: me casé contigo sólo para colaborar con mi Diosa. Sólo por eso. No tengo ningún deseo de entrometerme con tu cuerpo, por muchas frivolidades que luzcas. Pero por encima de todo quiero que este matrimonio pueda ser anulado cuando recuperes tu trono. No creo que a tu Sigifredo le guste cargar con un crío engendrado por mí. Ahora ¿Quieres pasar al otro cuarto y dejarme dormir un poco? ¡Pero no salgas del templo! Podrías hacer que algún otro país nos declarara la guerra- Hilda dio gracias al Loki por los años de adiestramiento que le permitían dominar sus emociones. Una cosa era ser rechazada como princesa; otra distinta, mucho más dolorosa, ser rechazada como mujer -¡Afuera!- Ordenó él -¡Sal de mi cama! Ve a dormir al cuarto de visitas ¿Quieres que te prepare la cama?- Pregunto sarcástico. Hilda se levantó con tanta dignidad como pudo.

-No, caballero de acuario. No necesito a nadie- Salió del cuarto. Detrás de ella, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente con una maldición murmurada. Pasó el resto de la noche en el diván de la sala exterior, sin pegar los ojos. No dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que debería haber dicho y hecho, pero sobre todo pensaba en el trabajo que se había tomado para complacer a ese hombre, sin lograr más que rechazo ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! No conocía ese tipo de emoción, pero eso no le impidió reconocerla. Muchos de sus antepasados se habían casado con personas a las que odiaban, obligados por causas políticas. Una pareja había pasado veinte años sin hablarse. Claro que la mujer había tenido tres hijos en ese tiempo, todos ellos parecidos al rey, su esposo. Rígidamente sentada en el diván, esperó que rayara el día. Aprendería todo lo que su esposo quisiera enseñarle para poder recuperar su trono, pero ya no había esperanzas de que hubiera otro vínculo entre ellos. Quizá su hermana pudiera dar un heredero a Asgard. Hilda no lloró… y contener las lágrimas fue, en esa oportunidad, mucho más difícil que cuando se había fracturado el brazo.

….

Camus despertó poco a poco. Tenía mal sabor en la boca, sentía los ojos hinchados y le dolía la espalda. Después de levantarse, se quitó el cinturón que se le estaba clavando en los riñones. Aún tenía puesto la ropa del día anterior y la camisa se le había enroscado al cuerpo.

No le hizo falta mirar para darse cuenta de que la princesa no estaba en la misma cama; también adivinó que se había instalado en la salita exterior Probablemente ofendida, pensó con una mueca. Probablemente lo odiaba más aún por no hacer lo que esperaba de él. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Esa mujer se había mostrado insoportable desde el momento en que la rescatara: autoritaria, exigente, siempre pidiéndole más y más. Por mucho que él le diera, ella esperaba otra cosa. Había puesto en sus manos una enorme suma de dinero; su propio dinero, ahorrado para mejorar su cabaña en Siberia y establecerse allá, sin que le diera siquiera las gracias.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de deshacerse de alguien como en el momento de ponerla en el taxi que la llevo al hotel Hermes. Sólo deseaba no volver a verla en su vida, pero no había tenido esa suerte: a los dos días, por órdenes de Shion, se le convoco a una reunión en el salón del patriarca. Y se le obligó a acudir, poco menos que a punta de pistola, por así decirlo. Nadie quiso decirle qué deseaban de él, pero comprendió enseguida que se relacionaba con Su Dolor de Cabeza Real. Maldijo muchas veces el momento en que la había encontrado. Cayeron sobre él apenas entro al gran salón. Querían que se casara con ella. Al principio él se limitó a reír, pero no pudo reír mucho tiempo. Lo dejaron sin comer, sin beber y sin dormir. Lo acosaron hora tras hora, cebándose en todo lo que él consideraba sagrado; le dijeron que estaba traicionando a su Diosa y el buen nombre de su familia. Que lo expulsarían deshonrosamente del santuario. Le enviaron a la mismísima Athena para que lo convenciera, y ella le habló con toda la calma del mundo, diciéndole que el matrimonio sería sólo temporal y que era sumamente necesario.

Por fin aceptó, al comprender que le estaban diciendo la verdad. Exhausto ya, entró en la sala de conferencias, donde lo esperaban Shion, su Diosa y su sequito favorito de seguidores: los bronceados, entre ellos su traidor discípulo. Alguien le tuvo compasión y le ofreció una silla; inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza y se adormeció hasta que lo despertó la voz de la princesa, dándole órdenes como si fuera un lacayo. Habría querido retorcerle el cuello. El aceptaba ayudarla a recobrar su trono, lo que ella tanto deseaba, y a cambio se veía maltratado. Durante toda la ceremonia, esa mujer mantuvo la pose de la mártir que se prepara para el sacrificio. Camus notó que también los otros le echaban miradas hostiles, como si él estuviera haciendo algo despreciable con esa encantadora mujer. Habría querido gritar: "¡Encantadora, sí!" Después de salvarle la vida, gastar en ella los ahorros de dos años y soportar una lista de comentarios horribles, le asignaban el papel de villano.

Hasta su alumno traidor y andromeda le arrojaban miradas hostiles; eso lo encolerizó más aún. Hasta entonces nunca había tenido problemas con las mujeres. Después de la ceremonia él sólo quería dormir. Fue una prueba de fuego llevar a la princesa a su templo: ella no aceptaba seguirlo. Cada dos minutos había que darse la vuelta para ver si no se había perdido. El dorado apenas logró llegar a la cama antes de caer dormido. Cuando sonó el teléfono y la policía le comunicó que la princesa estaba arrestada por robo, aquello pareció un final perfecto para la horrorosa semana transcurrida. Tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el departamento de policía y verla allí, con esa mirada altanera, como si supusiera que alguien debía acudir en su rescate. Naturalmente, tampoco en esta ocasión le dio las gracias por sacarla de aprietos. Allí estaba, sin abandonar la silla, como si esperara a que le extendieran la alfombra roja.

En el templo de acuario él había estado a punto de disculparse, explicando que estaba cansado y hambriento, sin que eso pareciera afectarla. Parecía una talla de mármol. Su carita perfecta mantenía la expresión de una fría máscara. Después de hacer la comida y tener que limpiar todo solo, tuvo que enseñarle a llenar la bañera; había que cortar eso de raíz para no terminar haciéndole de doncella. Fue un alivio alejarse de ella cuando hubo terminado su labor. La princesa no salió del baño durante todo el tiempo que él pasó limpiando la cocina. Algo azorado por haber tenido que preparar la comida y hacer la limpieza, Camus tenía la intención de hacerle saber que no seria su sirviente, pero la cama parecía llamarlo a gritos. Se quedó dormido antes de que ella saliera del baño. Y no supo más hasta que alguien le grito al oído: "¡Estoy dispuesta!" Despertó bruscamente, pensando que había estallado otra guerra santa y tardó unos segundos en despejarse.

La princesa estaba tendida a su lado, vestida con una cosa rosada y llena de volantes, con los puños apretados contra los flancos y las piernas tiesas; en realidad, toda ella estaba tan rígida como si estuviera hecha de acero. El tardó un minuto en comprender que esa mujer esperaba ser violada. Nunca en su vida había visto nada tan poco deseable como esa mujer fría y sin sentimientos. No supo si reír o enfurecerse. Lo enardecía que ella lo hubiera reducido a la idea de un macho primitivo, incapaz de dominarse ante una bella mujer de camisón escotado, traslúcido, adherido a sus nada despreciables curvas. Y sin querer acabó gritándole. La expresión de la princesa no cambió; después de todo, el mármol no se mueve. Ella se limitó a levantarse de la cama y abandonar el cuarto. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Se tendió sobre el vientre y atacó la almohada a puñetazos. Si al menos ella sonriera, si le mostrara que sabía ser humana… ¿Pero acaso no podía ser humana? Había tardado un rato en volver a dormirse. Por fin miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de levantarse. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Tal vez no estaba casado con la altanera princesa. Tal vez seguía siendo, simplemente el Caballero dorado de acuario y no el Enemigo Público Número Uno.

….

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Hilda levantó la vista. El caballero dorado acababa de salir del dormitorio, aún con la ropa del día anterior y la mandíbula ya negra de barba crecida. Parecía un pirata.

-Entonces es verdad- Murmuró, mirándola con los párpados pesados de sueño -Se me ocurrió que podía haberlo soñado- Ella se levantó del sofá, sin dejar entrever que estaba entumecida -Con respecto a lo de anoche…- Comenzó él. Hilda pasó junto a él, rumbo al cuarto de baño. Camus la sujetó por un brazo y la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos -Tal vez anoche me mostré demasiado duro. Me tuvieron despierto durante horas y horas. Y cuando por fin pude acostarme, recibí la llamada para informarme de que estabas detenida- Ella lo miró con frialdad -¿Es eso lo que robaste?- Preguntó Camus, bajando la voz y estirando una mano para tocarle el hombro -Es bonito-

-Es una frivolidad, como creo que dijiste- La princesa se apartó de él, pero el dorado apresó la falda larga y vaporosa.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que lamento lo de anoche. Podrías haber sido la misma Diosa Afrodita sin que yo te tocara. Pero no era mi intención ofenderte-

-No me ofendiste- Replicó ella, con el mentón en alto -Solo comprendí mal la situación. Ahora, si me sueltas y dejas que me vista, puedes comenzar a enseñarme a ser una buena esposa-

-Claro- Le espetó él, furioso -Cuanto antes terminemos con eso, antes podrás recuperar tu reino, y yo, el dominio de mi propia vida- Hilda entró al cuarto de baño sin dar un portazo; al menos hasta ese punto podía controlarse. Se miró en el espejo ¿Tan poco atractiva era? Tal vez la trenza era demasiado apretada; tal vez no lucía tan joven y despreocupada como las bonitas muchachas griegas que había visto. Pero ¿Eso la hacía tan poco deseable? Se puso un sencillo vestido: falda estrecha, hombreras, un pequeño sombrero con velo inclinado sobre el ojo izquierdo. Le costó muchísimo enderezar la costura de la media, pero por fin lo consiguió. Cuando salió del baño, el caballero estaba descansando en una silla.

-Por fin- Rezongó, casi sin mirarla, antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Salió afeitado y húmedo de la ducha, con una toalla ceñida a la cintura. Hilda abandonó el cuarto. El caballero empezó a darle lecciones en cuanto se cambio: sobre los menús y los camareros y sobre la manera de comer. Mientras desayunaban no dijo una sola palabra que no fuera una crítica: que tenía el tenedor en la mano equivocada, que no debía cortar el pan con el cuchillo y tenedor, sino con la mano, que no podía rechazar los huevos, aunque los hubiera pedido pasados por agua y se los trajeran revueltos. Entre corrección y corrección, le dio varias monedas y le enseñó a contarlas; formó pequeñas pilas sobre el mantel y la obligó a sumar mentalmente los valores, entre un bocado y otro. Acabó su desayuno mucho antes que ella y le retiró la silla.

-No disponemos de todo el día. Te mostrare Atenas y algo de su historia- Bajaron las escaleras por aquellos templos, realmente era muy cansado subir y bajar todo ese montón de peldaños. No se toparon con nadie, puesto que eran primeras horas de la madrugada y todos estaban dormidos a excepción de los guardias que vigilaban los límites del santuario. Después de hacer una llamada telefónica, la llevo medio arrastrando a un coche azul rey metálico, muy bonito, la subió en la parte delantera y el tomo el volante saliendo del lugar. Pasaron todo el día visitando la ciudad. El la condujo de un edificio a otro, dándole lecciones de historia. Impaciente, esperaba que ella se instalara en el coche, y volvían a partir. En el trayecto le hablaba de los Dioses y guerreros que habían muerto en cruentas batallas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hilda, en el momento en que él la empujaba al coche, después de ver una estatua de cierta Diosa llamada Artemisa.

-Una cafetería. Ven, vamos. Aún nos falta ir al templo de Afrodita y al coliseo-

-¿Qué están bebiendo?-

-Gaseosas. Vamos. No tenemos tiempo para holgazanear- Hilda observo la cafetería hasta que se perdió de vista. Le habría gustado hacer algo agradable. En el templo de Afrodita, se encontraron con Amira. Era una rubia, que giró apresuradamente en un recodo y estuvo a punto de chocar con ellos.

-Disculpen- Dijo. Un momento después chillaba -¡Camus!- Dejó caer el maletín de cuero que llevaba y abrazó a Camus para besarlo sin que él lo previera. Hilda se hizo a un lado y los observó sin mucho interés, apuntando para sus adentros que los griegos no reparan en exhibir en lugares públicos sus demostraciones de afecto. Camus se soltó de la chica con una mueca molesta -Te echaba mucho de menos, Camus, querido ¿Desde cuándo estas en la ciudad? ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos de juerga? Después podemos ir a mi casa. Mis compañeras nos dejarán solos por algunas horas ¿Qué opinas? Hace mucho que no salimos y desde aquella vez que no me llamas. Milo me ha dicho que has estado muy solo y huraño- El dorado hizo nota mental de devolverle el "favor" a su amigo. Se alejó de la rubia abriendo espacio entre ambos.

-No vuelvas a besarme así y lo siento por no llamarte Amira, pero no tengo intenciones de seguir con "aquellos" días en que me dejaba influenciar por Milo. Los últimos días de mi vida han sido un infierno y me gustaría volver mi vida solitaria ¿Entiendes?- Ante eso Hilda se alejó. No quiso detenerse, ni siquiera cuando Camus gritó.

-¡Espera un minuto!- La alcanzó y la retuvo por un brazo.

-¿Quién es ella, Camus?- Inquirió la mujer rubia que lo seguía de cerca.

-La prin…Digo…- El caballero miró a la Princesa -Bueno, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Bestla Jura Hilda de Polaris- Hubo una pausa. Después Camus hablo.

-Sí, eso, Beth. Y esta señorita es Amira-

-Hilda- Corrigió ella -Mi familia me llama Hilda- Amira lo miró con suspicacia.

-Y tú ¿Cómo la llamas Camus?- Hilda sonrió con dulzura ante la pregunta de la rubia.

-Esposa- Informó. Amira soltó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Camus y giró sobre sus talones. El dorado se limito a elevar una ceja completamente serio.

-No te muevas de aquí, iré por el auto- Ordenó a la princesa y partió hacia el estacionamiento con toda la calma del mundo. La chica sonrió para sí. Se sentía a gusto por primera vez en varios días. Resultaba muy agradable ver cómo abofeteaban a ese hombre. En la acera de enfrente había una de esas cafeterías. Esperó a que se encendiera la luz verde, como le había enseñado Camus y cruzó la calle para entrar en el local. Había allí varias personas sentadas en banquillos rojos: jóvenes y muchachas con vestidos de colores, faldas y pantalones ajustados. Hilda se sentó en un banquillo desocupado.

-¿Qué le sirvo?- Le preguntó un hombre de cabellos dorados con una tira blanca en su frente y de traje. Parecía un mayordomo. Ella buscó la palabra en la memoria. Como dudaba, un joven que estaba cerca la ayudó.

-¿Vives por aquí?- Inquirió el joven.

-Vivo… me hospedo en el hotel Hermes- Era mejor no decir donde se encontraba, ni dar detalles.

-Qué lujo…Oye, tengo algunos amigos y esta noche saldremos de juerga-

-De juerga- Murmuró ella. Era lo mismo que había dicho la señorita Amira. El hombre rubio le sirvió la gaseosa en una copa extraña: era de metal, con un cartucho de papel dentro y una pajita. Ella echó un vistazo a las jovencitas y las imitó. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el primer sorbo, pero cuando su boca y su garganta se acostumbraron a las burbujas descubrió que la bebida era deliciosa.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó un joven del siento vecino. Otro se acercó por atrás.

-¿Cómo pretendes que una niña como ésta salga con bazofias como tú? Oye, preciosa, conozco un par de lugares donde podremos bailar hasta el amanecer y…- Un tercer hombre se sumó al grupo.

-No les prestes atención. Ninguno de éstos sabe tratar a una dama de verdad. En cambio yo se de un local en la calle G que…- Se interrumpió. Camus, se estaba abriendo paso a empujones entre ellos.

-Espera tu turno, compañero. Nosotros la vimos primero-

-¿Quieres tragarte todos esos dientes que tienes de sonrisa? La señora se casó conmigo ayer-

-Pues me parece que no la cuida mucho- Hilda mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia su gaseosa, pero sonreía. Oh, cómo sonreía. Miró de soslayo a las jovencitas sentadas ante le mostrador. Ellas también sonreían y una le guiñó el ojo. Decidió que ese aspecto de la conducta griega le agradaba bastante.

-Vamos- Dijo el dorado, furioso, mientras la sujetaba por el brazo -Salgamos de aquí-

-¡Espera! Debo pagar mi gaseosa- Había bastado un encontronazo con la policía para aprender que debía pagarlo todo.

-No importa, deja. Yo pago- Dijeron varios de los jóvenes, al unísono.

-No, no, debo aprender el valor de este dinero- Hilda se desasió diestramente de Camus para abrirse paso entre los hombres y preguntó a la joven del mostrador cuánto costaba una gaseosa. Se tomó tiempo para abrir el bolso y el monedero.

-Veamos. Creo que es esta moneda- Dijo, mostrándola. Los hombres se atropellaron para ayudarla a encontrar la moneda correcta. La chica del mostrador, que no era otra que Alecto. Rodó los ojos con paciencia y le dirigió una mirada a Camus en busca de una explicación. El dorado se limito a devolverle la mirada en busca de ayuda y parecía estar muy molesto he irritado. Ya le tendría que explicar otro día.

-Déjalo así, va por cuenta de la casa- Respondió Alecto dándole oportunidad al dorado para sacarla del lugar. Hipnos se acercó a la Diosa sonriente.

-Creo que algo interesante esta pasando en el santuario de Athena- Alecto le dirigió una mirada cómplice y se volvió al caballero que sacaba a jalones a la chica, que decía era su esposa.

-Estoy segura que si. Tal vez mas tarde hagamos una visita. Ayúdame a controlar a este montón de orangutanes- Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada para calamar el asunto. Camus la sacó a tirones de entre el gentío y del local. No dijo una palabra hasta que estuvieron en el coche.

-Parece que no sabes obedecer ¿Verdad? Estoy haciendo lo posible por enseñarte a ser una buena esposa y ¿Qué haces tú? Huir para exhibirte como cualquier trotacalles-

-No como Amira

- Dijo ella, por lo bajo, sin intenciones de que el caballero la oyera. Pero él la oyó.

-Me sorprende que te rebajes a su nivel- Eso fue un golpe duro para la princesa –Estoy tratando de cumplir con mi deber. Tú deberías intentar cumplir con el tuyo si quieres salvar a tu gente, eres una esposa y una princesa real, no una buscona que se sienta a beber refrescos y se deja devorar con los ojos por los hombres. Debes conducirte de una manera correcta. Cualquiera diría que, por ser princesa, deberías tener una idea de lo que es la conducta decente, pero es obvio que no es así. Una esposa de un caballero dorado es toda una dama. Respeta a su marido y le obedece… cosa que no te dignaste hacer siquiera en nuestra falsa ceremonia matrimonial. Y también…-

-¿Recuerdas ese detalle, pero no mi nombre?- Él no le prestó atención.

-Una esposa ayuda a su marido en todo cuanto puede. Le presta atención; aprende de él y…- La sermoneó de ese modo durante toda la excursión. Hilda acabó por pensar que su breve aventura en la cafetería la había marcado como mujer ligera para el resto de su vida. Trató de prestar atención a las pinturas de la Galería, pero vio que otras parejas iban de la mano; los hombres robaban besos y las mujeres reían como niñitas.

-Creo que esas parejas no están casadas ¿Verdad?- Preguntó a Camus -De lo contrario no actuarían así. Las mujeres deberían estar haciendo algo abnegado- El caballero dorado le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y la culpabilidad le pincho en lo más profundo de su helado corazón. Cuando regresaron al santuario ya era la hora de la comida. Camus quería evitar lo más posible a sus compañeros de armas. En especial al metichon de su amigo Milo. Para el horro de Hilda, la llevo por pasadizos antiguos pasando por debajo de los templos zodiacales, que se habían utilizado en tiempo de guerra y de los que pocos caballeros tenían conocimiento. La princesa pudo adivinarlo por el aspecto de los túneles y casi pierde el control cuando sintió cosas peludas caminando entre sus pies.

….

En el piso residencial de acuario los esperaba una pila de libros de historia que medía casi un metro.

-Su excelencia Shion lo mando. Creyó que los encontrarías interesantes y te ayudarían a pasa el tiempo- Explicó Camus -Son textos de estudio, con preguntas al final. Algunas son historias sobre las travesías de nuestros antepasados caballeros y algunos Dioses. Empieza mientras me ducho. Eso te ayudara a saber más sobre nosotros-

-Empieza mientras me ducho- Lo imitó Hilda. Levantó un libro para arrojarlo contra la puerta del baño, que acababa de cerrarse. A su mente llego la imagen de su familia y su país -Asgard- Dijo para sí -Debo aprender a comportarme como una buena esposa para volver lo mas pronto posible- Abrió el primer libro de texto y comenzó a leer. Camus salió del baño con una toalla pequeña alrededor del cuello y una extraña ropa ligera que si observaba con mas detenimiento le hacia resaltar su bien formado y musculoso cuerpo.

-Mira, voy a salir un rato. Tienes bastante que hacer y no me necesitas. La alacena esta llena y hay un libro de recetas, si crees que no puedes hacer nada de lo que viene en el libro, basta con que prepares unos emparedados y yo me encargare cuando regrese. Volveré tarde- Y salió sin decir una palabra más.

_-Estúpido_- Murmuró. Y se llevó la mano a la boca, espantada por haber usado ese lenguaje.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capi 7 xD sorry por la tardanza, pero ps tengo que terminar mis otros fics para iniciar otros proyectos. Así que tal ves me tarde un poco en publicar el sig, capi. Gomen Gomen y espero lo entiendan ^^ (Espero que te guste Manis!)

Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	8. Chapter 8

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**=Conociendo Amigos=**

A la mañana siguiente la despertó un ruido espantoso. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el caballero dorado tendido a su lado, sobre el cobertor. Roncaba a pleno pulmón. Ella no lo había oído volver al cuarto y jamás se imagino que roncaría de esa manera. Sonó el teléfono, pero estaba al otro lado de la cama y ella no estaba dispuesta a cruzarse sobre el cuerpo de ese hombre para atender. Camus levantó el auricular al sexto timbrazo.

-Sí, habla Camus- Escuchó con atención por un momento. Después se volvió para mirar a Hilda -Sí, está aquí conmigo. Sí, en la misma cama, aunque eso no es asunto que le incumba- Apartó el micrófono de su boca -¿Tienes hambre?-

-Yo…- Camus la interrumpió.

-En una hora estaremos ahí- Colgó el teléfono y se levanto de la cómoda.

-Tardare mucho en vestirme-

-Ay, qué endiablado dolor de cabeza…Puedes comenzar mientras yo me ducho- Hilda no tenía intención de obedecer. Abrió una revista que tenía fotografías de varias celebridades que por casualidad se encontró en un rincón de la casa. Minutos después el dorado le arrebató la revista de la mano.

-¿Qué basura es ésta? ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Y por qué no te has vestido todavía? Oye, princesa, si quieres ser una buena esposa debes hacer un esfuerzo por aprender ¿Cuántos libros de historia leíste anoche?-

-Los mismos que tú. Si crees que yo…- La interrumpió un fuerte golpe a la puerta y una voz.

-¡Camus! ¡Camus! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!- El dorado de acuario giro los ojos con fastidio y se paso una mano por el cabello. Justamente tenia que llegar el escorpión. Ante eso Hilda dejó de discutir. Con mucha seriedad, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir para abrir la puerta. Camus la detuvo en el momento.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a abrir la puerta-

-Por supuesto que no, te quedas aquí y terminas de vestirte porque ya se nos hace tarde y su excelencia Shion nos espera en el templo principal- Le costaba recordad cómo había llegado a estar bajo el imperio de ese hombre aborrecible. Trataba de pensar en Asgard, pero resultaba difícil. El salió de la habitación, mientras ella trataba de vestirse sola.

-¿Por qué hacen esto las esposas?- Murmuró -¿Por qué no se rebelan? Deberían tener cada una su propia doncella-

…..

Fuera del piso residencial Milo estaba impaciente y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Camus se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que no pueda esperar al entrenamiento?- Milo lo miro con horror.

-¿De cuando acá tengo que esperar a verte en el coliseo para poder hablar contigo?- Camus soltó un suspiro cansado y cerro la puerta tras de si para acercarse a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Voy a casarme y quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas- Camus lo observo durante varios minutos con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes? Ya tengo bastantes problemas y mi paciencia al límite, tus bromas vienen sob…-

-¡No estoy bromeando carajo!- Camus se quedo mudo. Pudo darse cuenta por la desesperación del escorpión que realmente no estaba bromeando.

-Es el fin del mundo- Sentencio el de acuario. Milo se paro en seco y se volvió a Camus con ojos suplicante.

-¿Qué he hecho Camus? ¡He arruinado mi vida! ¡Mi reputación! ¡Yo no nací para el matrimonio! ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Una bofetada lo hizo volver a recuperar la cordura.

-Cálmate de una vez y dime con quien te vas a casar- Milo dudo si decirle, pero ya todo el santuario lo sabia.

-Con Shaina- Camus hizo una mueca y soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Ahora si me convenzo de que es una broma ¿Tú y Shaina? Jajajajaja- Milo frunció el ceño ofuscado.

-Estoy hablando enserio Camus, es el fin de mis días- Camus se callo de golpe, tenia que estar soñando, estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas "¿Qué diablos le pasa al mundo?"

-Haber si entendí…Tu, el caballero mas libertino del santuario, que jamás ha tenido una relación por mas de tres horas con ninguna mujer ¿Va a casarse con la única en todo en el mundo que moriría antes de ser una mas de tus conquistar?- Milo asintió con la cabeza –¿Es chiste verdad?- El escorpión frunció el ceño.

-No tanto como tu casado con una mujer que conociste hace unos días-

-Eso no fue por voluntad propia, ellos…- Milo levanto una mano para interrumpirlo.

-Ahórrame los detalles Camus. Dado el caso que yo SI soy un buen amigo, vengo a decírtelo personalmente, para que no te enteres por chismorreos, así como me entere yo de lo tuyo-

-¡Ah vamos Milo! ¿Ahora vienes a reclamarme a mi? ¿Qué hiciste para meterte en este problema?- El escorpión se encogió de hombros.

-Me enrole con Shaina sin su consentimiento- Camus proceso las palabras y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡¿La violaste?!-

-Eso suena muy feo Camus, digamos que fue un acuerdo disfuncional-

-¡Eres mas idiota de lo que yo creía! ¡Jamás en todos nuestros años de ser amigos, pensé que serias capaz de algo tan bajo!-

-Pues ella no opuso mucha resistencia-

-¿De verdad?- Antes el silencio del escorpión, Camus elevo las manos exasperado -¡Ah, esto es increíble!... La violaste- Dijo casi en un murmullo como si el mismo hubiera cometido tal atrocidad.

-¿Vas a ser mi padrino si o no?- Camus se restregó la cara cansado.

-¿Es por mutuo acuerdo?-

-No la estoy forzando si a eso te refieres-

-Bien…ya hablaremos mas tarde, tengo un asunto que atender- Milo elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu esposa?- Camus le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta del piso residencial.

-Este no es el mejor momento Milo y será mejor que vayas a ver a tu futura esposa, al menos deberías ser consiente de que ella esta perdiendo mas que tu-

…

Camus entro al departamento, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y su vida estaba dando un giro bastante brusco y violento "¿Qué diablos estaba pensando el idiota de Milo?" Sin nada de ceremonia abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro de un portazo sobresaltando a la princesa.

-¿Todavía no estas lista?- Preguntó él, impaciente cuando vio a Hilda sentada en la cama batallando con las medias -¡Cuánto tardan las mujeres en vestirse!- Ella le miró la espalda y se imaginó golpeándolo con una enorme piedra. Las lecciones maternas sobre la conducta principesca no la habían preparado para esa situación.

-¿También tenemos que ayudar al marido a vestirse?- Pregunto la chica sarcástica.

-Si así lo quiere el esposo, sí- Fue la respuesta del dorado –Y ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas y vámonos- Salieron del doceavo templo en dirección al templo principal frente a la estatua de Athena. En el trayecto, Camus le hacia preguntas y le explicaba lo que no entendía. Hilda pregunto sobre las revistas que no le gustaba que leyera.

-¿Qué pasa con las revistas? ¿Por qué no puedo leerlas? ¿Qué no es importante en tu país eso?-

-Por supuesto que el entretenimiento es importante, pero ya has visto ese aspecto. También está la familia, tal vez pueda explicarte cómo funciona una familia normal-

-Sí. Me gustaría saber algo de los plebeyos que no fuera histórico- Él pensó por un momento, descartando el comentario de "Los plebeyos"

-En la familia todo se divide en partes absolutamente iguales, mitad y mitad. El hombre gana el dinero; la mujer se ocupa de la casa. Bueno, en realidad no es mitad y mitad, sino seis partes contra cuatro, o tal vez setenta contra treinta, puesto que el hombre carga con una abrumadora responsabilidad. Es quien siempre debe proporcionar el sustento a la esposa y a los hijos. Su deber es darles cuanto necesitan y cuidar de que no les falte nada. Trabaja día tras día, siempre dando y pidiendo poco a cambio. El…- Camus se interrumpió un momento -Bueno, ya me entiendes. Nosotros nos ocupamos muy bien de nuestra tarea, aun cuando ustedes, las mujeres, se pasan las tardes tomando el té- Suspiró -Y la guerra también es responsabilidad nuestra-

-Comprendo- Dijo la chica, cuando él hubo terminado. Pero no comprendía nada -Al decir que la mujer se ocupa de la casa ¿Eso significa que, si hay goteras, ella arregla el techo?-

-No, por supuesto que no. Llama a un albañil. La mujer limpia, lava los cristales…ese tipo de cosas. Cocina. Por supuesto que no arregla el techo-

-¿Lava los cristales? ¿Y los suelos?-

-Limpia toda la casa. No es gran cosa. Después de todo son sólo labores domésticas. Cualquiera puede hacerlas, hasta las princesas reales-

-Dices que cocina ¿También planea el menú? ¿Y lava los platos?-

-Naturalmente. La esposa debe ser muy versátil y segura de sí-

-¿Y si hay invitados? ¿Cocina para ellos? Pero no ha de servir la mesa, ¿verdad?-

-Ya te he dicho que ella se ocupa de la casa y de cuanto hay en ella. Eso incluye a los huéspedes-

-¿Cuida y lava la ropa?-

-Sí-

-¿Los hijos?-

-Por cierto-

-¿Quién la ayuda con la correspondencia?-

-El hombre suele entregar su sueldo a la esposa para que ella pague las cuentas, compre provisiones y adquiera todo lo que los hijos necesitan-

-Comprendo ¿Y conduce automóviles?-

-¿Cómo haría las compras para la casa sin automóvil?-

-Asombroso-

-¿Qué es lo asombroso?-

-Por lo que veo, la esposa es secretaria, tenedora de libros, doncella, chofer, mayordomo, criada, cocinera, tesorera y niñera. Dime ¿También se ocupa del jardín?-

-Sí, aunque el marido suele ayudarla si tiene tiempo-

-Una sola mujer para todo eso. Sin embargo, tiene tiempo para pasar las tardes tomando el té. Es impresionante-

-¿Por qué no dejamos el tema?- Camus había perdido la suavidad -No es como tú dices-

-Fueron los hombres los que comenzaron la guerra ¿Verdad? No recuerdo que ninguna mujer haya querido bombardear a los hijos de otra. Pero quizás haya estado muy ocupada tomando el té, podando el seto, lavando los platos o…- El tema ya no era algo interesante para Camus.

-Ya llegamos- Justo estaban entrando al templo de Piscis cuando un enorme perro blanco se le abalanzo al dorado, ladrando a todo pulmón -¿Pero que dem…?- El perro tiro a Camus al suelo mientras movía frenéticamente la cola y le ladraba prácticamente en la cara -¡Afrodita! ¿Qué rayos? ¡Afrodita!- Grito el dorado intentado quitarse semejante animal. El susodicho por el que gritaba, salió del piso residencial y al ver la escena no tardo ni dos segundos en jalar al canino del collar, mientras este seguía ladrando.

-¡Lucios ya cállate!- El can se encogió a la orden de su amo y bajo la cabeza -¿No te da vergüenza? ¿En que quedamos? Hoy no voy a sacarte a pasear- Como si pudiera entenderle, el perro puso una cara triste y se quedo sentado al lado del dorado. Camus termino de sacudirse las ropas mientras Hilda se aguantaba las ganas de soltarse a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber de donde salió este animal?- Pregunto el caballero de los hielos muy molesto.

-Helena lo trajo cuando vino a vivir conmigo- Respondió Afrodita acariciando la cabeza del can.

-Pues será mejor que lo eduques bien o un día de estos tendrás una bonita estatua de hielo en la entrada de piscis. Si actúa de esa manera cada que alguien pase por aquí tendrás que dar muchas explicación o atarlo a un pilar- El dorado de cabellos celestes encogió los hombros despreocupadamente y con una expresión burlona.

-No pienso dar explicaciones y mucho menos pedir disculpas. Es un perro guardián, es su trabajo avisarme de intrusos- Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra –Lo único que necesita es saber quien es amigo y quien no- Le dirigió una mirada sabedora y se volvió a la chica que lo observaba de pies a cabeza -¿Asunto?-

-Vamos de camino a ver a su excelencia Shion- El dueño del templo apenas le dirigió una mirada a Camus y sus ojos regresaron a la chica.

-Hm… ¿Quién es ella?-

-Es…- Hilda lo interrumpió deliberadamente.

-Soy su esposa- Camus arrastro los parpados y se restregó la cara con la mano. Afrodita en cambio se había quedado mudo y su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna.

-¿Qué…? –Estuvo apunto de preguntar pero el dorado de acuario tomo a Hilda del brazo y paso de largo al caballero de piscis.

-Gusto en verte Afrodita, nos vemos después, salúdame a tu mujer. Y controla a tu animal- Con eso último salió a toda prisa del templo dejando a un incrédulo santo dorado en medio del lugar. Afrodita se llevo una mano al mentón.

-¿Esposa?...Vamos Lucios. Helena nos esta esperando con las cosas y ella no podrá con todo sola…menos en su estado- El can movió la cola y corrió a la entrada del templo. Afrodita se detuvo en seco –Pero primero- Saco el celular y busco entre sus contactos uno que decía Maski-chan y la imagen de Mascara con el cuerpo de un cangrejo –Veamos si Mascara sabe algo al respecto- Siguió su camino, con el fiel perro al lado de él.

...

El desayuno en el templo principal fue ligero y sin contratiempos. Athena le explico alunas cosas sobre las rutinas del santuario a Hilda y Shion les ofreció a alguien para que le ayudara a la princesa con lo quehaceres puesto que no sabia de eso. Pero Camus alego que no, que debería comportase como una esposa normal y si querían ayudar entonces mandaran a alguien para que le explicara como hacerlo, pero no que lo hiciera por ella. El sumo sacerdote y la Diosa se dirigieron una mirada preocupada, pero al final aceptaron, para colmo de la pobre Asgardiana. Cuando hubo terminado el desayuno ambos se despidieron, pues Camus tenía ronda esa noche y quería entrenar un poco en el coliseo antes de comenzar su desvelo.

Se dirigieron al templo de Acuario, por suerte Afrodita no estaba en el suyo cuando iban de regreso. Al llegar a la onceava casa, Camus se preparo para ir a entrenar con unos shorts y una polera sin mangas.

-Me voy…intenta preparar algo para la comida, vendré a comer algo antes de salir a mi ronda- Se detuvo un momento al tope de la escalerilla, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero giró en redondo y abandonó el lugar. Había un balcón pequeño que daba una vista estupenda hacia la playa. Hilda salió para observar las olas del mar y el hermoso paisaje sintiendo la brisa cálida acariciando su rostro.

-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Llamó una voz de hombre, desde abajo.

-¿Camus?-Le siguió otra. Qué extraño, pensó Hilda ¿Todos los griegos entrarían de se modo en casa ajena? Se acercó a la escalerilla del piso residencial. Tres hombres y dos mujeres entraban por la puerta.

-¡Joder!- Dijo admirativamente uno de los hombres al verla -¿No volvemos a entrar señorita?- Todos se detuvieron a mirarla. Quizás Hilda ignorara cómo vestirse o cómo contar dinero, pero tenía plena confianza en su capacidad de anfitriona.

-¿Cómo están ustedes?- Saludó majestuosamente, mientras descendía la escalera como si estuviera flotando en el aire -Yo soy…- Comenzó Hilda.

-Princesa seria un buen nombre para ti- Dijo uno de los hombres, riendo -Voy a presentarte al clan, princesa. Hemos venido a saludar a la recién casada-

-¿Cómo es que…?- La chica no sabia que responder ante eso. Un hombre de cabello café oscuro se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Aquí todo se sabe jajaja, los chismes corren como la chorrera- Respondió el joven con el acento español. El hombre que momentos antes se dirigió a ella como princesa, volvió a tomar la palabra. Era de cabellos lilas y ojos pasivos.

-Bueno princesa, como decía. Las señoritas aquí presentes son Marín y June, amazonas de plata- Hilda las saludos con la cabeza y las chicas hicieron lo mismo, Marín le sonrió, aunque no pudo adivinar la expresión de la segunda debido a la mascara sobre su rostro. _"¿Por qué usa mascara? Que descortés" _El caballero interrumpió sus pensamientos –Y estos dos hombre que ves aquí son Aioria y Shura. Yo soy Mu- El dorado de capricornio se adelanto guiñando un ojo.

-Ya nos conocíamos. Estamos para servirte preciosa, no tengas pena. Camus es un tío muy tonto si deja sola a semejante belleza- Mu se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ya Shura, no la azores de mas, vinimos a darle la bienvenida y ofrecerle nuestra ayuda- Se giro hacia la chica –Su excelencia Shion me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda para hacerte con la limpieza y la comida- Hilda parpadeo confusa. En ese santuario si que eran eficientes.

-Bueno, si- Hilda deseaba desesperadamente caer simpática a esas chicas. Todos lucían ropas parecidas a las que Camus usaba para entrenar y ellas dejaban mucha piel al descubierto. Algo no muy propio para la realeza; el pelo suelto les daba un aspecto juvenil y despreocupado. Ella, con su vestido de seda, el pelo largo recogido en un peinado severo, se sintió anticuada… y muy extranjera. Todos la miraban, como a la expectativa. Hilda buscó en su mente un comentario que los complaciera –¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer? Les mostrare la casa- Todos parpadearon sorprendidos y Mu le sonrío tranquilizador.

-Ya la conocemos princesa. Pero con gusto te ayudaremos a preparar la comida y te acompañaremos- Un minuto después se encontró en la cocina con aquellas personas hablando todos al mismo tiempo mientras partían verdura y meneaban cacerolas. Intentaron mostrarle a la princesa como se hacia pero ya era la quinta ves que se cortaba y tenia los dedos llenos de banditas adhesivas. Las amazonas vacilaron. En Hilda veían algo extraño.

-¿Me buscarán ustedes una peluquera que me corte el pelo así? ¿Y un sitio donde pueda comprar cosméticos?- Las chicas se voltearon a ver y encogieron los hombros.

-Si, claro- Respondió Marín he Hilda continuo con su labor de aprendizaje. Desde la entrada ascendía el olor de la paella que Shura había preparado y la carne guisada de Aioria.

-Si Camus no se apresura a volver, se quedara sin comer- Dijo June -¿Quieres decirme adónde ha ido?-

-A entrenar- Respondió Hilda -¿Te parece que este lápiz labial me queda bien?- Las amazonas mostraban muchísima curiosidad por ese matrimonio. Camus y Milo se había alejado para descansar, decidiendo ir a Siberia. Al siguiente día regreso Milo con una temperatura de los mil demonios que Shion tuvo que mandar a Shaina toda la semana para que lo cuidara. Camus en cambio se quedo en Siberia; a su regreso estaba exhausto y muy irritable. Pocos días después, se enteran que con su regreso traía una esposa.

-Creo que te queda perfecto- Aseguró Marín, para aliviar lo incómodo del momento -¿Qué les parece si preparamos algún postre?- Como anfitriona, Hilda estaba en su elemento. Con aire sereno, se ocupó de que todos comieran lo suficiente y de que ninguna copa permaneciera vacía. Resultaba un poco difícil hacerlo sin criados, pero se las compuso. Varias veces sorprendió a Marín observándola y le sonrió. El caballero de acuario llegó a los postres.

-He aquí al novio- Anunció Aioria -Apártate Shura, para que Camus se siente junto a su flamante esposa-

-Aquí estoy bien- Le interrumpió el santo, instalándose entre Mu y June -¿Queda algo para comer?-

-La carne se ha terminado, pero quedan ensaladas y algo de paella allí. Sírvete- Respondió June. El dorado clavó una mirada dura en Hilda.

-Mi esposa me preparará un plato- Por un momento el grupo guardó silencio. Luego Hilda apartó su plato y se levantó.

-¿Quieres más pastel de manzanas, Mu?-

-No, gracias, Princesa. He comido demasiado-

-¿Princesa?- Se extrañó Camus.

-Me parece as apropiado llamarla por lo que es- Apuntó el lemuriano, dando mucho énfasis a su voz. Hilda tomó un plato y comenzó a llenarlo de comida. Camus se puso al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella.

-Las esposas atienden a sus maridos. También son buenas anfitrionas ¿Se te ocurrió exigir que todos te sirvieran? ¿O has usado cuchillo y tenedor para comer el emparedado?-

-Déjala en paz Camus- Intervino pasivamente el caballero de Aries –Ha sido muy amable y tu estas siendo muy descortés. La comida es muy cordial, Princesa-

-¿Complacido, amo?- Preguntó la chica, entregando a su esposo un plato repleto de comida.

-No te hagas la irónica conmigo, que…oh, hola Marín- Camus tomó su plato y se alejó, en cuando la amazona se acercó a ellos. Marín observó a la chica por un segundo y luego la tomó del brazo.

-Mira, me gustaría reunirme contigo el lunes para…una larga charla entre mujeres- Justo llego Aioria y se llevo a la amazona dejando pensativa a la princesa. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando Shura se acercó a ella por detrás.

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-¿Ah? Oh…de Asgard- Respondió apresuradamente.

-Ah… - El hombre se acercó un poco más –Si sos francesa deberías saber algo sobre el amor-

-Absolutamente nada y no soy francesa. Soy descendiente de los noruegos. Los vikingos nórdicos- Respondió ella, con mucha seriedad. Shura rio sonoramente y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Siempre me he preguntado en qué andaría ese tío de Camus- Marín arrastró al león hasta situarse junto a Shura e Hilda.

-Será mejor que te comportes correctamente- Advirtió al capricorniano, señalando la puerta de la cocina con la cabeza. Por ella entraba Camus. Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver que el caballero caminaba con decisión hacia su mujer, pero él paso de largo junto a la pareja como si no la viera.

-¿Me permites un minuto, Aioria? Quiero que me ayudes a organizar las rondas de la semana. Me toca hacer el calendario-

-¿Ahora? Es sábado por la noche-

-Bueno, sí, pero el trabajo no se detiene en los fines de semana. Mañana podremos ir a discutir los puestos junto a la costa con los plateados-

-¿En domingo?- Camus se frotó el mentón.

-Es que me he dado cuenta que no hay vigilancia por esos lugares y me preocupa. Alguien puede entrar a los territorios del santuario por ese sendero- Aioria sonrió, pero Marín permaneció muy seria.

-Creo que deberías pasar el día con tu esposa- Señaló la amazona.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¿Has traído alguna de tus estupendas tartas de chocolate, Marín?-

-Sí ¿Puedes cortarte un trozo o quieres que llame a tu forzuda esposa para que se encargue de eso?- La amazona giró sobre sus talones y dejó solos a los hombres.

-¿Por qué esta enojada? ¿La has ofendido?-

-¿Yo? No compadre- Aseguró el león -¿Cómo te llevas con la princesa?- Camus bostezó.

-Bien, hasta donde cabe esperar. Esa mujer es bastante inútil. Tuve que enseñarle a llenar la bañera-

-A Shura no le parece tan inútil, por lo visto-

-Se lo debe a mis enseñanzas. Hace una semana le habría exigido que le sirviera ostras en plato de oro- Aioria sacudió la cabeza. Conocía los motivos que habían obligado a Camus a casarse con Hilda.

-Ha de querer mucho a su país ¿No te molesta que Shura este tan cerca de ella?- Miró a su amigo con atención y no lo vio reaccionar.

-¿Listo para designar los puestos?-

-Sí - Dijo el león con tono de disgusto -Creo que voy a buscar otra cerveza- El santo de acuario se acercó a Hilda. Todos volvieron a contener el aliento, en tanto Shura quitaba las manos de la esposa ajena.

-Tengo algo que hacer- Anunció el dorado -Encárgate de atender a todos. Y lo digo en serio. Sírveles todo lo que necesiten- Miró al grupo de amigos, que guardaban silencio -Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Buenas noches- Todos lo observaron mientras él desaparecía en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

-¡Qué poca madre!- exclamo June.

-¡June!- La reprendió con una mirada severa el lemuriano. La chica se encogió en su asiento.

-Lo siento Mu-

-¿Qué ha sido del Camus que yo conocía?- Se extraño Aioria –Él nos hubiera corrido de su casa antes de irse a acostar- Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Hilda, como buscando una respuesta. Marín se adelantó.

-¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos mañana a las once y vamos al pueblo por un helado?-

-Creo que Camus va a trabajar- Dijo Aioria.

-Entonces tendremos que estar sin el ¿Verdad?- Manifestó la mujer, sonriendo. Y agregó, dirigiéndose a Hilda -Pasaremos a buscarte a las once menos cuarto…Princesa- Tardaron pocos minutos en limpiarlo todo con ayuda de June y prepararse para partir. Shura besó la mano a la recién casada.

-Hasta mañana, Princesa- Le dijo. Hilda les acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlos. Allí oyó que Marín decía.

-Tendrás que contarme qué está pasando, Aioria de leo, aunque te pases la noche entera despierto- En la recamara principal, Camus descansaba en la cama King, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo cubierta por una sábana y el torso al descubierto, rodeado de papeles.

-Creo que a mí me corresponde la habitación de huéspedes como siempre- Comentó ella.

-Ajá- Fue la única respuesta. Hilda arrugó la nariz, pero él no levantó la vista. La joven abrió la cómoda para contemplar su montón de camisones. Siguiendo un impulso, tomó el de seda rosada que había comprado para su noche de bodas… noche de bodas que jamás se había producido. En el baño comenzó a tararear una de las melodías que había escuchado esa noche. Recordó los brazos de Shura; había sido algo muy bochornoso y según todas las normas asgardianas, muy incorrecto. Pero en general esas cosas resultaban agradables. Después del baño se cepilló la cabellera suelta, dejándola flotar sobre los hombros y la espalda. Aún tarareaba y sonreía cuando salió del baño para colgar sus ropas en el armario, frente a la cama de Camus. Se estaba habituando a cuidar de su propio guardarropa y comenzaba a enorgullecerse de mantener sus ropas bien colgadas.

-¿Quién es ese Shura?- Preguntó a su esposo, de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué? Ah. Se ocupa del décimo templo-

-¿Cuál?- Camus dejó sus papeles.

-El templo de capricornio-

-¿Eso significa que es una persona importante?-

-Todos son importantes para la princesa Athena-

-Sí, pero ¿Qué rango tiene? ¿Es superior a ti?- Inquirió ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo? Ah, ya comprendo. Quieres saber si es duque o príncipe. Lo siento, Princesa, pero no es superior a mí. El único con más autoridad que yo es el patriarca y sumo sacerdote Shion de Aries y por obvias razones la princesa Athena ¿Qué olor es ése?-

-El perfume que me regaló la vendedora de Siberia… Parece muy simpático-

-¿Siempre te pones perfume por la noche?-

-Sí, por supuesto... Los otros también son muy simpáticos. Grecia parece un país con mucha libertad. Aquí no hay muchas normas que rijan la conducta-

-Sal de mi cama y vete a la tuya. Y no vuelvas a ponerte ese camisón, hazme el favor de recogerte el pelo en una cola de caballo. Y vete de una vez y déjame en paz… Y llévate ese libro de historia. Mañana tendrás que responder sobre los capítulos siete a doce, quiero que reacomodes tu ropa en tu habitación-

-Difícilmente, si paso todo el día tomando helados- Susurró Hilda, desafiante, mientras se alejaba por la puerta cerrando de un portazo. Ya en la cama observó las fotos de las revistas de cine y trató de decidir cómo se haría cortar el pelo.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que aian disfrutado del capi y gracias a los que siguen leyendo. ¡Domo Arigatoo!

Estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	9. Chapter 9

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**=Cediendo=**

-¡Levántate!- Ordenó Camus -Hoy aprenderás a prepararme el desayuno- Hilda abrió los ojos, contra su voluntad. El dorado estaba en el otro extremo del dormitorio, completamente vestido con su uniforme de entrenamiento, gritándole como si ella estuviera a gran distancia. Se desperezó.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-¡Hora de desayunar, ahora levántate!-

-¿Siempre gritas tanto a esta hora?- Hilda se recostó contra las almohadas -En casa, mi doncella me traía una tetera llena todas las mañanas, para que tomara mi té en la cama. Siempre me servían con el juego de porcelana de Lily. Es un modo tan apacible de comenzar el día...- Camus no dijo una palabra, de modo que Hilda se volvió a mirarlo. La estaba observando con expresión extraña. Ella se ruborizó.

-Levántate- Repitió él, girando sobre sus talones para bajar la escalera. Ella, sonriendo para sus adentros, se vistió despaciosamente con un traje de seda, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera adecuado para ir a pasear con sus nuevos amigos. Camus leía un diario, sentado en la sala -¡Te has tardado demasiado!- La regañó, mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina -Esto es una sartén. Aquí están los huevos. Esto es mantequilla... o el sucedáneo de mantequilla que usamos. Se pone en la sartén y se echan los huevos ¡Maldición! Me olvidé del tocino. Sácalo del refrigerador-

-¿Qué refrigerador?- El la empujó para abrir el aparato.

-Esto es un refrigerador y esto es tocino. Tendrás que aprender a cocinarlo. Y muy pronto aprenderás también a ir al almacén a comprarlo. Saca otra sartén del armario y pon en ella ese tocino- Hilda abrió una puerta y un cajón antes de encontrar una segunda sartén como la de los huevos, pero no había donde ponerla. La parte superior de la cocina estaba cubierta con una caja de huevos, una hogaza de pan, una cacerola dejada la noche anterior, cáscaras de huevos y utensilios metálicos de aspecto extraño. Le pareció que podía despejar un poco aquello si movía el asa de la sartén de los huevos. El asa caliente le quemó la palma, se apartó bruscamente, pero sin decir una palabra -¿Ya tienes el tocino al fuego?- Ella trató de usar sólo la mano izquierda para la tarea, pero le resultaba difícil. El dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da asco tocarlo?- Preguntó Camus, furioso -Vamos, usa ambas manos- Cuando le tomó la mano derecha, Hilda ahogó una pequeña exclamación. Camus lo observó y notó que estaba pálida, entonces le volvió la palma hacia arriba para mirársela. Empezaba a aparecer una ampolla. Él le aplicó la palma de su propia mano y concentro un poco de su cosmos para enfriarla -¿Cómo puedes haberte quemado así y no decir una palabra?- Hilda no respondió, pero se sintió agradecida por el alivio que le proporcionaba -Diablos- Protestó él, exasperado -Quédate allí y mira-

Terminó de preparar el desayuno, sin dejar de murmurar sobre lo inútil que era esa mujer. Después, mientras disponía su comida en la mesa, volvió a maldecir al darse cuenta de que no había desayuno para ella. Mientras el suyo se enfriaba, le preparó huevos con tocino. Por fin ambos se sentaron a comer, en absoluto silencio "_Qué desagradable es este lugar_" pensó Hilda. Qué diferente resultaba de los desayunos en su patria, en compañía de su abuelo y su hermana. Sonrió al pensar en las anécdotas que tendría para entretenerlos, recogidas la noche anterior.

-¿Podríamos compartir?- Preguntó Camus.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Estás sonriendo y me gustaría saber por qué. Necesito algo que me levante el ánimo-

-En realidad, estaba pensando en cómo describiría lo de anoche para mi abuelo-

-¿Y?- Ella echó un vistazo a su desayuno, algo asqueada por tanta grasa.

-Creo que no te gustaría. Después de todo, ellos son tus amigos- Camus entornó los ojos.

-Quiero saber cómo describirías a mis amigos ante tu familia real- Dijo las palabras con tanta sorna que a Hilda dejó de importarle lo que pudiera pensar. Su abuelo solía decir que los plebeyos no tienen sentido del humor, que se toman todo muy en serio y les preocupa mucho la dignidad. De inmediato Hilda, cambió de expresión. Abrió un poquito la boca, torció la cabeza a un lado y puso cara de aturdimiento.

-Marín ¿Dónde está la salsa de tomate?- Preguntó, con voz grave, pero con entonación de niñito perdido -Marín, necesito un poco de lechuga. Marín ¿Dónde está la mayonesa? Marín ¿No trajiste un pastel de chocolate? Sabes que me encanta el pastel de chocolate- Camus dilató los ojos.

-Ese es Aioria. June dice que moriría de hambre si no tuviera a Marín- La cara de Hilda volvió a cambiar. En esa oportunidad su rostro un poco inexpresivo.

-Ese vestido rojo me encantó. Aquí tienes, querido. Claro que el rojo es un color hecho para mí, cuando era niña usaba mucho el rojo ¿No crees que se me ha oscurecido demasiado el pelo para ese color? A tu derecha, querido. Pero el rojo es hermosísimo. Aquí tienes, querido. Desde que estoy con Aioria creo que he aumentado unos kilos ¿Quieres una rodaja de cebolla, cielo?- El dorado comenzó a sonreír.

-Esa es Marín, esa mujer tiene mas paciencia que Shaka al aguantar al inútil de Aioria- Hilda sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-¿Y June?- Preguntó, al cabo de un momento. La joven dejó el tenedor, con ojos centelleantes. Se levantó, de espaldas al caballero, e imitó perfectamente la manera de caminar de June, contoneando las caderas, los pies al aire y un brazo en la cadera.

-Ay, Mu, no me regañes tanto- Dijo con aguda voz de sonsonete –Ya sé que no debo hablar de mas, pero no puedo evitarlo- Miró a Camus, que empezaba a reír y se alegró de tener nuevamente público. Siempre había sido hábil para las imitaciones. Después de cada acto oficial, su abuelo y su hermana le rogaban que actuara para ellos. Claro que sólo lo hacía ante sus familiares más cercanos. Actuó para el dorado con todo el placer que experimentaba en su patria. Remedó a cada uno de los visitantes recibidos la noche anterior y concluyó con la parodia de todos ellos hablando al mismo tiempo, Según su retrato, los hombres eran perezosos y tan indefensos como niños. Las mujeres les entregaban la comida y los utensilios, cuidaban de ellos y los tranquilizaban como si fueran niños grandes, sin dejar de hablar a mil palabras por minuto sobre ropa, dinero, peinados, recetas de cocina, dinero y dinero. Pero sus imitaciones no eran despectivas; por el contrario: cada uno de los imitados resultaba una persona tierna. Cuando terminó, Camus reía a todo pulmón, algo muy inusual en el ¿Quién habría sospechado que el macho griego tenía sentido del humor? se maravilló ella.

-¿Tan malos somos?- Preguntó él, sonriéndole.

-Ajá- El seguía sonriendo.

-Ven y te enseñaré a lavar platos. Esto te encantará- Era la primera vez que no la regañaba por algo. Le mostró cómo llenar el fregadero de agua y echar el jabón líquido - Ahora sumerges las manos dentro y comienzas a lavar- Hilda iba a obedecer, pero él le sujetó las muñecas -Ahora recuerdo que te has quemado- La miró un rato antes de soltarla -Yo lavaré y tú secarás. Cuéntame algo de tu país- Agregó, mientras le entregaba el primer plato limpio. Hilda, que empezaba a disfrutar de la tarea, le habló de su país, de las montañas y del fresco aire nocturno. Las nevadas que dejaban todo tan blanco como las nubes vírgenes -Muy diferente de Grecia ¿Verdad?-

-Por lo que he podido ver, sí- Confirmó ella -Pero aquí hay flores muy bonitas

-Tal vez podamos ir a conocer la zona- Esas palabras hicieron que Hilda se estremeciera. En su primer día de turista, los paseos no habían resultado muy divertidos: él se había pasado el día haciéndole subir y bajar del coche y hasta le había gritado por beber una gaseosa. Camus la vio temblar y bajó la vista al agua jabonosa -Esta vez podríamos hacer un paseo más agradable. Mira, tengo que ir a entrenar ¿Tienes algo para leer?-

-Tengo los libros de historia-

-Bueno... sí...- Tartamudeó él.

-Marín dijo que vendría a buscarme a las once menos cuarto para ir a pasear-

-Bien. Así no estarás sola- Camus dejó escurrir el agua y se secó las manos -Tengo que irme- Fue a su dormitorio y volvió un momento después -¿Has visto mi toalla?-

-Aquí la tienes, querido- Respondió ella, remedando las respuestas de Marín a su novio. Camus, riendo, se adelantó para tomar lo que ella le ofrecía.

-Hasta la noche, cherri- Dijo. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se retrajo y sonrió nervioso –Err, amm, quiero decir, Su Alteza Real- Y abandonó la casa. Hilda se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo mientras rozaba su mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Creo que me gusta más "cherri"- Murmuró.

…

Marín llegó exactamente a las once.

-¿Así te vistes para ir a pasear por la mañana?- Se extrañó –No pareces una mujer normal-

-No tengo otra cosa ¿No es adecuado?-

-Para entrevistarte con un gran duque sería estupendo- Aseguró la amazona, mirándola a los ojos -Iremos primero al recinto de las amazonas para ver si podemos prestarte otra ropa ¿Camus ya se ha ido a entrenar?

-Sí-

-Bueno, quizá podamos solucionar eso. Te tengo una sorpresa. No nos reuniremos con los otros hasta las tres- Hilda no tenía idea de lo que Marín había planeado, pero la siguió con entusiasmo.

**Olimpo…**

El todo poderoso Dios del Rayo y el trueno, padre de los Dioses y señor del olimpo, se encontraba en un gran dilema. Puesto que el sumo sacerdote del Santuario Ateniense, donde dos de sus pequeñas hijas vivían. Le había llamado para avisarle tenia una cita con la directora de la escuela de Nike, puesto que la niña había tenido un serio problema de actitud. Zeus intento saltar el problema enviando a Shion, pero a quien requerían era a su padre, no a su tutor. Por lo tanto era al Dios del olimpo a quien querían en esa audiencia.

-Ah ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Suspiro resignado y se masajeo las sienes.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo Dionisio¡ ¿Qué te cuesta mantener tus cosas dentro de tu templo?- Para sus pulgas, en ese momento sus hijos venían discutiendo.

-¿Tu de que te quejas? No están dentro del tuyo- Le espeto el Dios del vino al Dios del comercio.

-¡Bueno tú ya nomás porque eres Dios y tienes viejas que se mueren por ti, te crees la última puta cerveza del desierto!- Exclamo furioso Apolo por la poca responsabilidad de su hermano menor.

-No es mi culpa que hayas tenido que aguantar puros rechazos, Apolo- El dios del sol elevo ambas cejas sorprendido y volvió a juntarlas furico. Con el rostro desencajado tomo a su hermano del cuello de la camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Escucha, ya me cansaste- Hermes se apresuró a retener al mayor.

-¡Ey! ¡Calma, calma! Apolo suéltalo-

-Claro que lo voy bajar. Después de haberle partido la cara- Apolo estuvo apunto de estrellarle el puño a Dionisio en la cara mientras Hermes se le colgaba del brazo, cuando Zeus decidió intervenir.

-¡Eh, eh, he! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que en mi templo no jueguen a policías y ladrones? ¡Sálganse, allá afuera mátense si quieren!- Los tres jóvenes se voltearon a ver y salieron del templo discutiendo en murmullos.

-Cielo, no deberías alentarlos- Hera entro al salón del trono y se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposo. Zeus la abrazo con recelo, como un niño pequeño temiendo que le quiten su dulce favorito.

-Ya están grandes, no puedo intentar educarlos como a unos perritos. Suficiente trabajo tengo tratando de mantener paz entre todos- Ella sonrió tranquilizadora y le dio un tierno beso.

-¿Qué tal una ducha fría?-

-Ammm, tal vez eso ayude. Pero solo si tú me acompañas-

-Lo pensare- El Dios se levanto de un tiron llevando a su esposa en brazos.

-Bien, tienes de aquí a hasta la recamara- Ambos salieron del salón dejando todo en silencio.

**Coliseo del santuario Ateniense…**

Camus contempló la costa desde el acantilado mientras la brisa marina refrescaba su rostro. Se frotó los ojos. La noche anterior no había dormido bien ¿Cómo dormir bien, con Su Alteza Real sentada en el borde de su cama, con un perfume exótico y dos finas capas de seda? Y por la mañana la había observado mucho antes de despertarla. Se recordó que tenía un trabajo entre manos: debía enseñarle a comportarse como una esposa normal y después, deshacerse de ella. Eso requería que no se involucrara personalmente con esa mujer... y mucho menos en el plano físico. Pero a veces sólo podía pensar en aquellos días pasados en la isla, en el momento en que la había visto desnuda en la ducha. No tenía mala silueta para ser princesa ¡Diablos, a quién quería engañar! Su silueta era adecuada hasta para Miss Universo.

Pero mantenerse lejos de ella había sido fácil, hasta el momento. Ella era demasiado altanera, fría e inhumana. Claro que esa mañana se había entibiado un poquito, sonrió al recordar su imitación de June "¡_Qué extraña persona es!_" se dijo. Indefensa, pero también temeraria _"¿Por qué no había dicho una palabra al quemarse la mano? ¡Y los huevos preparados por él!_" En realidad, los huevos no tardaban tanto como el tocino en cocinarse, pero él los había puesto al fuego mucho antes, para retirar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Aunque el resultado era horrible, ella los había comido sin decir nada. Hubiera preferido cocinarle como es debido, pero esa mujer no le hacia perder la paciencia.

-Camus ¿Estás allí?- El aludido salió de su trance y se volvió para clavar una rodilla en la arena.

-Sí, su excelencia. Aquí estoy-

-¿Dónde esta tu esposa?-

-En acuario-

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, en vez de estar en casa cuidando de ella?-

-Quería escanear el perímetro y revisar si podíamos doblar la…- El patriarca lo acalló con un gesto de la mano.

-Me alegro de que seas tan responsable, pero en la vida hay otras cosas, aparte del trabajo. Esto es una orden, dorado: vuelva a su casa, a pasar el resto del día con su esposa, tienes mas hermanos dorados que pueden tomar tu lugar por el momento- Camus comenzó a sonreír.

-Sí, señor. Obedeceré inmediatamente-

**Recinto de las amazonas…**

Hilda estudiaba su imagen en el espejo como si estuviera hipnotizada. No reconocía a la joven que le devolvía la mirada. Se llevó una mano al pelo, que ahora se ahuecaba a la altura de los hombros en un peinado paje, ligero y fresco. En vez del sombrío traje de seda, lucía un vestido ligero de algodón con estampados amarillos y blancos, que dejaba al descubierto brazos, hombros y cuello.

-Y bien- Preguntó Marín -¿Te gusta?-

-Muchísimo- Aseguró Hilda, sin aliento. Desplegó la falda y giró sobre la punta de los pies.

-Que bien querida, porque no hago milagros- Shaina como siempre no pudo quedarse callada mientras guardaba las cosas que había usado para darle un nuevo look a la princesa. Hilda ignoro el comentario y siguió con su inspección.

-Me siento tan libre, tan... –

-¿Normal?- Sugirió June.

-Exactamente ¿Parezco griega?-

-Por supuesto que si, tan griega como la mismísima Athena- Contesto June recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de Shaina y Marín.

-¿De que hablas? La princesa ni siquiera es griega- Comento con desgano Shaina guardando algunas cosas en su armario, Marín le lanzo una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Crees que Shura pensará lo mismo?- Preguntó Hilda, aun mirándose al espejo.

-¿Shura?- Exclamó June -Pero Camus...- Hilda contuvo el aliento por un momento.

-Me refería a mi esposo, por supuesto. Es que Shura sabe reír. Es decir, no dudo que el caballero Camus también ríe. Lo he visto. Pero como regla general...- Prefirió callar. Las tres mujeres la observaban con interés. Marín rompió el silencio.

-Camus no es de esos que se pasa la vida a carcajadas. Pero últimamente está muy preocupado por la seguridad de la princesa. Ya se alegrará cuando compruebe que todo resulta bien. Verás ¡Eh, son las tres y cuarto! Tenemos que darnos prisa. Los muchachos nos esperan- Shaina y June salieron mientras Marín tomaba del brazo a Hilda -Camus es un hombre estupendo. Desde su llegada lo persiguen todas las mujeres solteras y muchas de las casadas en el pueblo- Hilda se mostró incrédula.

-¿De veras? Tal vez haya escasez de solteros-

-¿En el santuario donde el 90% de la población son hombres?- La muchacha la miró largamente -Camus no se ha portado muy bien contigo ¿Verdad?-

-Es mi marido- Hilda se dio cuenta de que esas mujeres lograban hacerle olvidar la discreción -Ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo-

-Si Aioria fuera bondadoso conmigo, yo pensaría que tiene otra mujer. Vamos a tomar helados-

…

Todos estaban allí, con excepción de Camus. Shura y los demás las esperaban. Ante su mirada, Hilda bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó. No pudo evitar el deseo de que hubieran elegido a un hombre parecido a ése para casarlo con ella.

-Estáis preciosa- Aseguró él, tomándola de un brazo para llevarla a una silla. A Hilda no se le ocurrió decir a ese hombre que no podía tocarla. Ahora, con su nuevo corte de pelo y su vestido prestado, se sentía casi como una más entre ellos y no como una princesa extranjera. Le pareció muy natural que Shura acercara mucho su silla a la de ella y rodeara su respaldo con un brazo -No me acostumbro a veros tan diferente- Comentó, con suavidad -Ayer eras bella, pero ahora estáis deslumbrante. Tal vez más tarde podamos dar un paseo a la luz de la luna- La princesa se miró las manos. Ese hombre la hacía sentir en la gloria, como si fuera muy deseable; desde su llegada al santuario no se había sentido nunca tan bien.

-Mi esposo... - Murmuró. Shura se acercó un poco más.

-Es evidente que Camus no sabe apreciaros, Princesa. Lo digo en serio. Me encanta cómo eres, cómo te mueves... Nunca conocí a nadie como tú. Y me parece que tú y el refrigerador con patas no estáis muy enamorados. Sin duda te has casado con él por otros motivos ¿Un bebé en camino tal vez?-

-No, por cierto- Manifestó la chica, aunque con suavidad. Shura le apoyó una mano en el hombro para acariciarle la piel. El contacto era delicioso. Ningún hombre la había tocado así hasta ese momento. Lo miró a los ojos, con la nariz casi tocando la de él.

-Salgamos de aquí- Susurró el dorado. Ella estaba a punto de aceptar cuando estalló el infierno. El infierno, bajo la forma del caballero de acuario.

-¡Por Todos Los Dioses del Olimpo!- Bramó -¿Qué has hecho con tu condenado pelo?- En un momento Hilda dejó de ser una esposa para convertirse en princesa real.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar semejante lenguaje en mi presencia?- Acusó, levantándose -¡Estás despedido! ¡Vete! ¡Sal inmediatamente de mis habitaciones!- La multitud que llenaba el lugar había quedado petrificada al primer grito de Camus. Algunos sonrieron al oírlo. Pero la orden de la princesa los dejó helados. Alecto hizo una seña a los Dioses gemelos para que se preparar si empezaba una pelea en su local. Marín fue la primera en recobrarse. Por un momento temió menos la cólera de Camus que la de Hilda.

-Camus, siéntate y deja de echar fuego por los ojos. Hypnos, trae a este hombre una gaseosa- Se volvió hacia Hilda, bajando automáticamente la voz -Su Alt... quiero decir, Princesa... siéntate, por favor- Por fin la chica comprendió que había llamado la atención sobre sí, remarcando su condición de extranjera. Sintió que Shura la tomaba de la mano y daba un suave tirón. Se sentó, Camus seguía de pie, con el ceño fruncido –Siéntate, Camus- Ordenó la amazona, con la voz llena de disgusto. Y agregó de modo bien audible, para beneficio de quienes observaban la escena -Estos recién casados...- Poco a poco, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, aunque algunos curiosos paseaban la mirada entre Camus, Hilda y Shura, murmurando.

-¿Quién está casado con quién?- El dorado de acuario se dignó, por fin a sentarse, con la mirada fija en su bebida, ni siquiera sabia porque le habían pedido gaseosa si no le gustaba. June dio unas palmaditas a la mano de la princesa para reconfortarla.

-Has estado bien, Princesa. No hay que permitir que los hombres nos levanten la voz- Hilda contemplaba el helado de frambuesa, que alguien había pedido para ella, rogando que el suelo se abriera para tragarla. Shura aún tenía un brazo rodeando el respaldo de su silla, pero ya no le parecía igual. El ya no se inclinaba en su dirección sino en la contraria. Una vez más se convertía en un fenómeno de feria, como el día en que la habían arrestado. La habían puesto en una jaula de vidrio, donde todos la miraban y se reían de ella; cuanto decía y hacia les resultaba divertido. Y quien peor la había tratado era la única persona a quien conocía en ese lugar: el propio caballero de acuario. Sin embargo, ella hacía lo posible por complacer a ese nuevo grupo. Hacía lo posible por adaptarse a ellos -Vamos a la playa- Propuso June, alegremente -Iremos a buscar nuestros trajes de baño para nadar en el crepúsculo. Tú, Camus puedes pescar algunas langostas. Las asaremos en la playa-

-Tengo que entrenar- Murmuró el dorado, moviendo la pajita dentro de su bebida intacta. Marín se inclinó hacia él.

-En ese caso, quizá tengas la bondad de llevar a tu esposa- Marcó mucho la palabra -Hasta el recinto, para que yo pueda prestarle un traje de baño-

-Por supuesto- Dijo Camus, buscando sus llaves -¿Quieres ir ahora mismo?- La amazona se levantó.

-Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo solos? Nos reuniremos todos frente a la tienda de helados dentro de una hora. Aioria, tú cuida de nuestra princesa- Ordenó. Un momento después se llevaba del brazo a Camus. En cuanto estuvieron en el automóvil del joven, le espetó furiosa -Grandísimo cerdo. Aioria me contó todo. Creo que eres un grandísimo cerdo-

-Por hoy ya he recibido todos los insultos femeninos que puedo soportar. No empieces tú, ahora-

-Pues alguien debe decirte lo que eres. Es lamentable que trates así a esa muchacha tan encantadora-

-¿Encantadora? Las muchachas encantadoras no permiten que otros hombres, aparte de su marido, se les arrojen encima-

-Conque te has dado cuenta ¡Aleluya!- Exclamó ella, sarcástica –Al menos Shura intenta ser simpático. Tanto como todos nosotros, excepción hecha de ti- De pronto se suavizó -Camus, ya sé que no se puede esperar mucho viniendo de ti, pero hay mujeres peores, verdaderas arpías que aterrorizaban a todos los hombres y que tú tendrías comiendo de tu mano si quisieras ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco mas flexible con tu esposa? ella no es culpable de lo que paso. Simplemente se cruzo en el camino en circunstancias no muy provechosas para ti- Camus giró en curva cerrada en una esquina.

-Tal vez porque ella me odia. O tal vez porque me desprecia. Considera que soy un plebeyo. O tal vez porque no sabe hacer nada útil. Mi trabajo consiste en enseñarle a comportarse como una esposa normal. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- En su tono había algo que sugirió a Marín la necesidad de cambiar el suyo.

-Es bonita ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, siempre que te guste el tipo aristocrático-

-Ya comprendo- Dijo la amazona haciéndose la interesante.

-¿Qué es lo que comprendes?- Le espetó él.

-Le tienes miedo-

-¿Qué?- Chilló el hombre, clavando los frenos ante un semáforo en rojo.

-Tienes miedo de descubrir que es valiente y simpática. Yo nunca habría podido desenvolverme tan bien como ella. Aioria dice que, cuando llegó a Grecia, ni siquiera sabía vestirse sola, pero ahora te está preparando el desayuno-

-Más o menos. Se le quemó-

-Sí, pero lo intenta ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo sola que ha de sentirse? Está en un país extraño, casada con un hombre que la desprecia, pero hace lo posible por sobrellevar la situación. Sobrevive, pese a ti-

-¿Pese a mí? Sobrevive gracias a mí- Guardaron silencio por un rato. Por fin el dorado dijo, con suavidad -No quiero enredarme con ella. En cuanto todo esto se aclare, ella volverá a su trono. Entonces, sin duda alguna, me ofrecerá la mano para que se la bese y me dirá adiós. O tal vez me cuelgue al cuello una medalla con una cinta-

-Pero no te molestó enredarte con Letycia Feniston o Maryl Johanson o... ¿cómo se llamaba la rubia?- Camus bufo de fastidio.

-Ya entendí el punto, esos era los tiempos en que me dejaba influenciar por Milo. Yo sé que Hilda es diferente, como bien sabes. Con una princesa real no puedes mantener un amorío de una sola noche. Ella no sueña con casitas rodeadas de cercas blancas, sino con castillos, feudos y servidumbres eternas. Los reyes no tienen intimidad ni libertad-

-Y por eso prefieres mostrarte cruel con ella-

-No soy exactamente cruel. Mantengo distancia. Y ese maldito de Shura haría bien en hacer otro tanto- Marín se volteo para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Creo que puede estar enamorándose de Shura-

-¿Qué?- Camus clavó otra vez los frenos y el coche se deslizó hacia el área de estacionamiento a las afueras del santuario.

-No culpo a ninguno de los dos. Ella necesita amabilidad. Y, como toda mujer, le agrada que la hagan sentir hermosa. Hoy estaba preciosa ¿No opinas lo mismo?- El dorado, muy sumido en sus pensamientos, bajó del coche y echó a andar hacia la entrada, dejando a la amazona allí sentada. Por fin, bajó con una sonrisa y lo siguió. Al menos le había hecho pensar.

…..

El santuario en tiempos antiguos era completamente aislado de todo lo demás. Ahora seguía igual, pero después de la guerra, antes de entrar a los límites del santuario Ateniense, se habían instalado algunas tiendas pequeñas para turistas, unas cuatro tiendas de regalos y ropa para la playa. Camus caminaba pasando junto a los locales para llegar a la entrada que delimitaba el pase a los civiles, varios metros mas adelante se encontraba la entrada al santuario, pero a las personas ajenas les era prohibido si quiera acercarse un poco al sagrado santuario de Athena.

-¡Espera!- Dijo el dorado, al pasar junto al escaparate de una tienda de playa -¿Te parece que eso le gustará?- Señalaba un traje de baño de línea recta en las piernas y profundo escote cuadrado.

-Por supuesto- Aseguró la amazona. Siguió al caballero y lo ayudó a elegir una bata de playa, un sombrero de paja para proteger su blanca piel, como él dijo, y un gran bolso de paja para completar el equipo.

-¿Qué más necesita?- "_Amor_" pensó la chica. Pero no lo dijo por no insistir demasiado.

-Algo que la haga dejar de pensar en Shura- Camus perdió la sonrisa.

-¿Tiene alguna alhaja?- Preguntó a la vendedora -Diamantes, esmeraldas...- La mujer tragó saliva.

-No, señor. Pero tenemos una fina selección de perfumes franceses-

-Bien. Llevaré medio litro del mejor. No, que sea un litro-

-Se venden de quince en quince gramos, señor- Informó la vendedora, serenamente.

-Entonces sume hasta completar un litro- Protestó el dorado, impaciente. Y se volvió hacia la plateada -¿Estás lista?-

-Debo ir al recinto en busca de mi bañador- El dorado le sonrió.

-¿No necesitas otro?- Marín recordó el refrán que June repetía con frecuencia "_Nunca rechaces un regalo a un caballero apuesto. Preocúpate después por el precio_" Y respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría tener uno nuevo-

Continuara….

* * *

Por fin la actualización xD…No me maten T_T….Yo se que a veces me tardo (a veces?) jajajaja pero intento no dejarlos mucho tiempo estancados, lo juro lo juro soy inocente ToT

Arigato a todos los que leen la historia ^^ tanto a los que dejan como a los que no dejan reviw xD

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	10. Chapter 10

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**=Rendición=**

Hilda guardó silencio todo el tiempo en el que Marín y su esposo se habían ido. Los otros hicieron lo posible por relajar el ambiente, pero ella se sentía observada y no podía dejar de pensar que, de algún modo, la sabían diferente. Y todo era culpa del caballero de acuario. Ese hombre horrible había sido causa de todo lo malo que le ocurriera en ese país extraño... exceptuando el secuestro, naturalmente. En aquel momento le había salvado la vida. Pero a ratos lamentaba que él no la hubiera dejado ahogarse. Cuando estaba de pie en la diminuta entrada del lugar, se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Camus y a Marín. Hilda fue inmediatamente al extremo del lugar en una mesa alejada. Su esposo la siguió.

-Te he traído algo- Le dijo desde atrás, con suavidad. Ella giró en redondo.

-¿Una biografía de Zeus con diez preguntas al final de cada capítulo?- El soltó una risita y le ofreció una bolsa de papel. Ella la aceptó con gesto dubitativo y sacó el traje de baño azul. Miró a Camus con expresión de escepticismo.

-Yo mismo lo elegí- Los ojos del caballero centelleaban -También tienes una pequeña bata, un sombrero y un bolso aquí adentro. Ningún libro de historia- Hilda no sonrió.

-¿Qué te ha regalado?- Chilló June desde la puerta. La princesa le ofreció la bolsa, para dejar que revolviera a su gusto -No es mal modo de pedir disculpas- Observó la rubia -Todavía es posible que te conviertas en un buen esposo- Miró a la princesa -¿Y bien?- Hilda comprendió que June esperaba algo de ella, pero no supo de qué se trataba -Cuando un hombre se disculpa, una le da un beso y se reconcilia con él. Vamos, manos a la obra. Les concedo dos minutos. Después habrá que cambiarse para ir a la playa. Tengo hambre- Y los dejó solos en la mesa.

-Yo... ejem... creo que esto va en prenda de paz- Tartamudeó el dorado -Creo que hice mal en decir lo que dije. Es que me asombró verte tan cambiada-

-Supongo que sí- Concedió Ella -Quería parecer más normal y la cabellera larga era muy anticuada-

-A mí me gustaba-

-¿De veras?- Se extrañó ella -Yo no lo sabía. Tú nunca me dijiste que te gustara ni que te disgustara- Él se acercó un paso.

-Pero me gustaba. Te sentaba bien-

-Pero esto es tan cómodo...- Comentó ella, tocándose la melena.

-¿Sí?- Camus alargó una mano para enroscarse un mechón blanco a los dedos -Es suave. Quiero decir. Me gustaba mas tu melena larga, parecías una amazona y…-

-Se acabó el tiempo- Anunció June –Vamos- Hilda, con la confusión pintada en los ojos, pasó junto a él para seguir a la amazona. Entraron al baño y entre nudos y desastres de ropa, las chicas salieron luciendo sus trajes de baño y conjuntos. Al salir del local allí esperaban los hombres: el apuesto y sonriente Shura y su marido. Pero su esposo estaba muy cambiado. Tranquilamente reclinado contra la escalinata, festejaba con risas algo que Aioria estaba diciendo _"¿Y ahora qué planea?"_ se preguntó ella _"¿Me tendrá preparada alguna tortura especial?"_

-Princesa... - Dijo hura, ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella lo aceptó, sonriente, pero Camus se interpuso entre ambos.

-Creo que yo mismo acompañaré a mi esposa-

-Ya era hora- Murmuró el capricornio. Después de echar una mirada triste a Hilda, dio una excusa y se retiró del grupo. Todos se amontonaron en el coche de Camus: los chicos atrás, exceptuando a Hilda y el caballero del cero absoluto, pues él conducía y ella se sentaba su lado. El no dejaba de sonreírle. Cuanto más sonreía él, más desconfiaba ella _"¿Qué cosas terribles estaría planeando?"_

…

Ya en la playa, los hombres se ocultaron en la oscuridad para ponerse los pantalones de baño, mientras las mujeres reunían leña para encender la fogata. Marín dejó escapar un silbido al ver la aparición de Camus, que salió a la luz con pantaloncitos negros. Él le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia las olas del mar.

-¿Quieres nadar, Princesa?- Preguntó.

-De noche y en esas aguas, jamás- Afirmó ella. Camus cumplió con su misión y volvió con una docena de langostas, que el grupo comió apresuradamente. Después de la cena, con el fuego casi apagado, June platicaba muy entretenida con el caballero de Aries, algo sobre las tortugas y los huevos. Mientras Marín y Aioria se comían a besos del otro lado. Hila apartó la vista, azorada, por desgracia Shaina los había dejado estando en la cafetería.

-Camus- Protestó Marín, cuando emergió para respirar -¿Por qué no enseñas a tu princesa la vieja costumbre de los abrazos?-

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Comenzó él pero tomo la mano de Hilda. Antes de que pudiera llevársela a los labios, ella se apartó, siseándole.

-No pretenderás que yo haga en público lo que están haciendo ellos-

-No lo pensaba así… ¿En tu país son todos frígidos?-

-Vivo en un país de hielo que esperabas- Replicó ella, confundida -Tenemos inviernos, todo el tiempo-

-¿Quieres ser una buena esposa o no?- Le espetó él.

-Estoy tratando de aprender- Él se tranquilizó.

-Sí y lo estás haciendo bien. Mira a los otros- Señaló a los demás -Si en estos momentos estallara otra guerra santa, ni siquiera se darían cuenta, de modo que no se fijarán en nosotros. Lo que hacen Marín y Aioria es lo que hacen todas las parejas.

-Está bien- Aceptó ella, apartando el cuerpo y ofreciéndole la mano -Puedes besarme la mano, siempre que no me retuerzas el brazo ni hagas esas otras cosas dolorosas que sueles hacer-

-Escuche, señorita-

-Soy Su Al...- Camus le deslizó una mano por la nuca y la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra más. Sólo dos veces la habían besado en los labios: la primera había corrido por cuenta del Dios guerrero Sigfried, al pedirle que se casara con él; la segunda, por obra del caballero dorado, en aquel desolado lugar llamado Siberia. Ninguna de las dos experiencias la había preparado para esto. El comenzó por rodearle la cabeza con ambas manos, en un gesto suave y protector; sus labios jugaron tiernamente con los de ella. Hilda mantuvo los ojos abiertos y levantó las manos como para apartarlo, pero luego comenzó a sentir cosas muy diferentes. Apoyó los dedos en los hombros de Camus. El contacto de la piel desnuda en sus palmas le fue grato. El movió suavemente la cabeza a un lado y el beso se hizo más profundo. Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poquito hacia adelante. Cuando él se apartó, Hilda permaneció como estaba, con los ojos cerrados.

-Por Odin…- Murmuró. Después, en un lento parpadeo, abrió los ojos. Camus aún le sostenía el rostro.

-Esta es una de nuestras costumbres en pareja ¿Hay algo parecido en Asgard?- Ella comprendió que era una burla, pero no le molestó -¿Y cómo son mis besos, comparados con los de Shura?- Preguntó el en broma. Ante eso Hilda irguió la espalda y sin previo aviso, le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Tu amiguita de la otra vez me enseñó esta otra costumbre- Se puso de pie -Y ahora, por favor, que alguien me lleve a casa-

-Escucha- Dijo el, poniéndose de pie ante ella -Nosotros no somos tus sirvientes. Aquí todo se pide, nada se ordena-

-En este caso pido que se me permita abandonar este sitio-

-Te llevaré yo. Soy tu esposo ¿Recuerdas? Aunque de poco me sirve- Camus giró hacia Marín, que lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. Todos estaban reuniendo sus pertenencias -He hecho lo posible. Lo he intentado. Vamos, Su Alteza Real. La llevaré a casa-

…..

Mientras recorrían la ciudad, todos guardaban silencio. A Hilda aún le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón. Sabía que había armado demasiado alboroto por algo que no tenía gran importancia; en realidad, le agradaba aquella muestra de celos por parte de su esposo. Pero lo que había provocado su ataque era el miedo. Desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar, el decoro y la autodisciplina le fueron inculcados profundamente. Debía dominar sus emociones en todo momento. Había asistido a los funerales de sus amados padres sin derramar una lágrima en público. Había padecido un par de heridas físicas sin llorar. Había sido secuestrada en dos ocasiones sin perder la calma. Siempre se dominaba.

Sin embargo, esa noche había estado más cerca que nunca de perder el control ¡Las cosas que le había hecho sentir el beso de ese hombre! Habría querido analizar todo eso con su abuelo ¿Era correcto? Sigfried nunca le había hecho experimentar esas cosas. Claro que no vivía con él, no dormía en su cama, ni siquiera había cenado nunca a solas en su compañía. Tal vez las sensaciones habrían llegado con el tiempo, si se hubiera casado con el Dios guerrero. Aún sentía el flanco del caballero dorado apretado contra el suyo. Y él le tocaba la rodilla cada vez que cambiaba la marcha del coche. Eso le aceleraba aún más el corazón. Cuando se quedaron solos sintió deseos de disculparse, pero él estaba muy molesto.

-Apártate. Te quiero lo más lejos de mí que sea posible- Hilda hizo lo que se le indicaba y no volvieron a hablar.

**Escuela secundaria de Athenas...**

Era una mañana perfecta. Perfecta para iniciar un buen día, oh bueno, eso es lo que normalmente uno piensa cuando es un bonito día para salir de casa. Pero ese no era un buen día para salir del olimpo, eso es exactamente lo que pensaba el Dios de Dioses mientras se debatía entre bajar del coche o regresar al olimpo.

-Papá ¿Vas a bajarte si o no?- Hermes, el Dios del comercio, quien ya estaba harto de estar parado a las afueras de la bendita escuela y con mucho trabajo que hacer, intento apurar a su padre. Zeus sacudió la cabeza y hecho una mirada a la entrada.

-Hay veces en que me arrepiento de mis errores pasionales- El Dios del comercio rodo los ojos.

-Si bueno, por eso se les llama errores. Papá tengo que ir a una reunión importante y voy retrasado- El padre de los Dioses hizo una mueca de dolor y con toda la calma del mundo jalo la manija y abrió la puerta del carro. Hermes echaba humo por las orejas y respiraba con rapidez, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Zeus se tomo su tiempo para bajar el pie izquierdo, luego el derecho –¡Ahora papá!- Hermes empujo a su padre fuera del auto y cerro la puerta de un tirón. Bajo la ventana un poco solo para agregar –Tu puedes, solo es una directora recuerda que tu eres un Dios- Y sin mas arranco el auto hasta perderse de vista en la primera esquina.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que perder- Zeus tomo todo el aire posible hinchando el pecho y camino con toda la seguridad posible hasta la entrada.

**Media hora mas tarde...**

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac

El castroso sonido del reloj tenia los nervios del Dios completamente apunto de ser destrozados. Frente a él, la señora encargada de la escuela secundaria le observaba con ojos acusadores y fruncía los labios de una manera espantosa, esa señora era como ver una momia sin vendas, demasiadas arrugas y con un olor a viejo poco tolerable. La directora Brownes le miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna y de no ser porque era humana, pensaría que intentaba leerle la mente. Zeus inspiro con paciencia y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber porque me han pedido que viniera?-

-Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias señor- La directora hablo seria y con sus codos apoyados en el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas, con cada palabra que decía parecían salirle mas arrugas.

-¿Exactamente que hizo mi hija?- Pregunto el Dios de los cielos, al otro lado del escritorio sentado, de brazos cruzados, muy serio y un poco molesto por haber sido obligado a permanecer frente a esa momia del siglo XVII.

-Comenzó una pelea agrediendo a una estudiante-

-Esos problemas los arreglan ustedes los maestros para eso les pagamos ¿Ahora dígame para que me hizo venir aquí?- La mujer le dirigió una mirada escandalizada. "¿_Pero que le pasa a este hombre? ¿Es que acaso no le importa el comportamiento brutal de su hija?"_

-Por obvias razones señor, toda falta al reglamento escolar debe ser castigada con una suspensión de clases con un periodo de dos semanas- La mujer observo al hombre intentando encontrar alguna reacción a lo que acababa de decir, pero no parecía asombrado, ni cambio su expresión seria, después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio la directora pregunto –¿No tiene nada que decir al respecto señor?-

-Si- Contesto secamente el Padre de los Dioses –Debo suponer que no me cobraran esas dos semanas en la colegiatura de este mes ¿Verdad?-

**Templo principal del Santuario Ateniense…**

-¡Esto es el colmo Nike! ¿Se puede saber porque te peleaste? ¡Y con un niño! ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas comportarte como una señorita?-

-Pero papá…-

-¡No! ¡Nada de _pero papá_ jovencita! Deje que te quedaras con tu hermana porque prometiste portarte bien y este tipo de problemas son justamente lo que quería evitar-

-¿Qué te molesta tanto papá? ¿Qué me haya peleado con un niño o que hayas tenido que venir a solucionar el problema en persona?- Zeus la miro echando fuego por lo ojos.

-¡Estas jugando con fuego niña!- Nike bajo la cabeza con un puchero.

-Lo siento papá-

-Si, más te vale que lo sientas. Porque tendré que pagar de todos modos esas dos semanas- Murmuro esto para si.

-Papá no seas tan duro, no es tan malo como parece, Nike aun es joven para entender que los juegos de manos son de villanos- La pequeña le dirigió una mirada matadora a su hermana mayor.

-No me ayudes- Zeus gruño y se masajeo las sienes.

-Que sea la última vez Nike. Al menos la próxima ves asegúrate de romperte todos los dientes para que no pueda quejarse y yo me ahorre el sermón de esa vieja remilgona- Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Papá…-

-No quiero tener que lidiar con más problemas parecidos a este. Estas avisada jovencita…Y tu también- Se dirigió a Saori antes de salir del templo y desaparecer del lugar. Ambas Diosas se miraron encogiendo los hombros mientras Shion negaba con la cabeza.

…

Los dos días siguientes fueron angustiosos. Hilda iba de compras con June y Marín; se hizo peinar y fue a nadar, pero ya nada era igual. Camus volvió a ser frío como antes; ya no reía ni le preguntaba dónde estaba su maletín. Perdía la paciencia a cada instante cuando trataba de enseñarle a cocinar y a lavar la ropa.

-¡Pero si ayer lavé los platos!- Protestaba ella.

-Sí y tienes que volver a lavarlos hoy. Eso se hace tres veces al día, los siete días de la semana-

-¿Estás bromeando? Si lavo los platos todos los días, quito el polvo todos los días, lavo la ropa, cocino, compro las provisiones ¿En qué momento puedo leer un libro? ¿Cuándo salgo de compras con las chicas? ¿Cuándo puedo ser Hilda y no la señora de Camus? ¿Cuándo podré pensar en algo, aparte de la marca de detergente que más conviene?-

-Tengo que trabajar- Esa noche Hilda preparó la mesa con velas y dio al ambiente todo el atractivo posible, considerando lo poco que sabia de eso. Camus encendió todas las luces y apagó las velas. Ella comprendió que estaba muy enojado y quiso hacerlo sonreír otra vez. El caballero creía que el matrimonio era pasajero, pero ella estaba mejor informada. Aunque ya no lo odiaba, aún le era desconocido. Después de servir la ensalada de langosta, siguió un impulso: arqueó la espalda, echó el busto hacia adelante y dijo, con el acento extraño.

-¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Esa fea ensalada de langosta o esta personita?- Su excelente imitación de Marín lo hizo sonreír. Ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa -¿Qué hacen las parejas cuando están solas?-

-Fuera de la cama, no tengo idea- Ella parpadeó algunas veces.

-A las esposas griegas ¿No les parece a veces que la vida es aburrida? ¿Disfrutan realmente de la limpieza, aun cuando lo hagan por la familia?- El volvió a sonreír.

-Tal vez no se trate exactamente de disfrutar ¿Qué hacías en tu papel de princesa?-

-Hacía muchísimo ejercicio. Mi hermana y yo montábamos a caballo, practicábamos esgrima, teníamos lecciones de baile... –

-Es por eso que estás tan... - Él se interrumpió.

-¿Que estoy cómo?- Él sonrió con todo su rostro.

-Que estás tan bien en traje de baño-

-Gracias- Dijo ella.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo pronunciar esa palabra-

-Es la primera vez que la mereces- Le espetó ella.

-¿Sí? ¿No merecía agradecimiento cuando te salvé la vida?-

-Por lo que tenía a la vista de ti, eras peor que los secuestradores "Respira, pequeña, hazlo por mí"- Lo remedó. Camus iba a decir algo, pero optó por callar.

-¿No te gustaría dar un paseo por el bosque?- Ofreció -Tal vez eso te distraiga-

-Sí, por favor- Fue muy agradable pasear con el por el bosque y escuchar historias de héroes antiguos, seres extraordinarios, ninfas y muchas otras cosas mas -Pareces saber mucho a pesar de no ser originario de aquí-

-Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas-

-Serias buen maestro. Marín dice que nadie sabe tanto como tú de estos temas, solo el patriarca y el joven Mu- Camus se echó a reír.

-Eso no es cierto siquiera remotamente, pero el patriarca y Mu sí, saben mucho-Consultó su reloj -¿Estás lista para acostarte cherri?- Se contuvo de inmediato -Es decir... - Ella le sonrió.

-Empiezan a gustarme los "cherri" y los "pequeña", aunque lo de "princesa" no me convence del todo-

-Te sienta bien- Aseguró él, bostezando -Eres serena, rígida, inflexible, no del todo humana. El nombre representa a algo intocable, como tú-

-Oh- Murmuró ella, volviéndole la espalda -No del todo humana-

….

En el templo de Acuario. Mientras se preparaba para quitarse el maquillaje, meditó aquellas palabras ¿Se ajustaba ella a esa descripción? Dos noches antes, él la había besado, despertándole una pasión atemorizante. Tal vez Amira, en idéntica situación, sería más cálida. Tal vez esa rubia sabría mucho de besos.

Se acostó en su cama, separada de Camus por una pared y permaneció despierta. Hacía calor, como siempre, y ella se había puesto un ligero camisón color rosa, más enagua que camisón. A eso de medianoche estalló la tormenta. El viento fustigaba las ventanas. Entre el restallar de los truenos, los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, Hilda levantó la sábana. El camisón parecía adherirse a su cuerpo, asfixiándola. Cada vez hacía más calor en ese cuarto. Empezó a sudar. Otro estallido de truenos hizo resonar las ventanas. Trató de ponerse cómoda, pero no pudo. La mente se le llenaba de imágenes: Camus en Siberia, casi desnudo, corpulento. Camus con pantalones de baño. Recordó la expresión de sus ojos al encontrarla bañándose. Recordó sus dos besos. En el momento en que iba a cubrirse con la sábana, oyó pisadas cercanas. En la penumbra vio que Camus pasaba ante su cama para cerrar una ventana. Se volvió a echarle un vistazo y se detuvo.

-¿Estás despierta?- Preguntó, en un susurro. Ella asintió y él se acercó a la cama -Estoy cerrando las ventanas ¿Te ha despertado la tormenta?- Hilda sacudió la cabeza. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el ceño fruncido -¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó, aplicándole una mano a la frente. Hilda sujetó esa mano para encerrarla entre las suyas -¿Qué te pasa, chérri? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- Camus la estrechó entre sus brazos como si ella fuera una criatura necesitada de consuelo. Pero lo que Hilda necesitaba no era consuelo. Se apretó contra él, apoyándole los pechos contra el torso desnudo. El comprendió de inmediato -Estoy perdido- Murmuró, como el hombre que se siente hundir por tercera vez. Luego le levantó el rostro y la besó con apetito -Oh, chérri, mon petit on belle princesse. Eres mía ¿Lo sabes?- La besó en el cuello -Te salvé la vida y eres mía. Si no fuera por mí habrías muerto-

-Sí- Jadeó ella -Sí, dame vida. Dame la alegría de estar viva- Dijo más, pero Camus no comprendió, pues hablaba en noruego. De cualquier modo, no hacían falta las palabras. Sólo entonces comprendió cuánto la deseaba. Desde que la viera desnuda en Siberia, ese cuerpo de caderas estrechas y pechos grandes lo embrujaba. Sudaba al verla todos los días, con la espalda recta y el busto hacia adelante. Le arrancó el camisón, deseoso de llegar a esos pechos con los que había soñado tantas veces. Ocultó el rostro entre ellos y los sostuvo con las manos contra sus orejas. Hilda soltó un gemido, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Camus trató de ir despacio, trató de recordar que ella era virgen y debía estar asustada, pero no pudo dominarse, así como no habría podido detener a un tren en marcha.

Empezó a besarle el cuerpo, los brazos, los pechos, los hombros, para volver al cuello y reiniciar el trayecto. Era como si en las últimas semanas hubiera memorizado su piel. Le besó el lunar que tenía en la clavícula. Movió la cabeza hacia abajo, besando todo lo que caía bajo su boca: las caderas, el vientre, los muslos. Ella no decía nada, pero su piel cobraba más y más calor.

-Camus- Susurró.

-Aquí estoy, mon chérri- Respondió él, tendiéndose sobre su cuerpo. Tuvo que guiarla, puesto que ella no sabía qué hacer. Pero aprendía pronto. Oh, cielos, sí, aprendía pronto. Y después de aquella primera posesión, lenta y gradual, el caballero comenzó a creer que estaba dotada de un talento natural. La besó en los labios y en los pechos, mientras empujaba despacio. Ella tenía razón: había hecho mucho ejercicio en su vida. Su cuerpo, ágil y fuerte, lo seguía con facilidad. En cierta oportunidad hasta fue preciso detenerla, pero luego a él mismo le fue imposible contenerse. Terminó en una satisfactoria explosión que le estremeció todo el cuerpo y se derrumbó sobre ella, reduciéndola a un rollito apretado entre sus miembros. Tardó un rato en recobrarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó. La sintió mover la cabeza afirmativamente bajo su pecho y sonrió -¿Puedes respirar?- Ella movió la cabeza en negativa. Camus rio entre dientes y se desplazó un poquito para permitirle respirar. Los cuerpos sudorosos siguieron unidos. Afuera comenzaba a llover con menos intensidad -¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó él, con suavidad.

-Un poco, pero no tanto. Me... me gustó- Él había tenido miedo de mirarla, miedo de lo que podía haber en sus ojos, pero se echó hacia atrás para estudiarla mejor. Era más bella de lo que recordaba. El pelo le rodeaba la cabeza, suave, con mechones pegados a las mejillas por el sudor. La besó en la boca, con ternura.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?- Sugirió -Juntos. Los dos en la misma bañera- Ella abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeo incrédula.

-¿Se... hace así? ¿Entre hombres y mujeres? ¿Es correcto?-

-Este hombre y esta mujer están a punto de hacerlo- Camus se puso de pie y ella apartó pudorosamente la mirada para no ver su desnudez. Mientras buscaba su camisón, se cubrió los pechos con la sábana. El dorado la sacó de la cama levantándola en brazos -Nada de cubrirse. Quiero mirarte-

-¡Oh!- Exclamó ella, ruborizada y con los ojos bajos, se aferro al cuerpo del caballero rodeando su cuello mientras sus pechos chocaban contra el duro torso de el _"Mi madre debe estarse retorciendo en su tumba"_ pensó sonriendo, aferrándose mas al cuerpo de su flamante esposo, mientras la llevaba directo al cuarto de baño.

Continuara…

* * *

Poco a poco la historia llegando a su final ^^, unos pocos capítulos mas y esta hermosa historia dará paso al siguiente fic de esta pequeña Saga Dorada.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Y por sus Reviws!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	11. Chapter 11

ara empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**=Preparando el show=**

-Bueno, ahora lo has hecho- Dijo Milo, que se hallaba con Camus sentado en una de las numerosas cervecerías de la calle principal, empinándole el codo a la cuarta jarra -¿Cómo vas a entregársela al príncipe?-

-No es príncipe; apenas es un guerrero. No tiene fortuna y además es más bajo que ella en cuanto nivel social-

-Es obvio que no has tenido mayor interés en investigar al hombre- Camus vació su jarra de cerveza y levantó la mano para pedir a la camarera la quinta, no era fan de ella, pero no tenia deseos de beber otra cosa -Al patriarca no le hará gracia si te emborrachas-

-No estoy borracho- Le espetó Camus muy tranquilo -Aunque me encantaría estarlo ¿Cómo pude enredarme con una mujer arrogante que no hace más que darme órdenes?-

-¿Esas ojeras se deben a su arrogancia de anoche?- El dorado de acuario sonrió.

-Después de todo, no es tan inútil- Dejó de sonreír -Ese no es el problema. Ella ha sido criada para casarse con alguien que no conoce, de modo que estará bien con el guarrillo ese. Además, me he enterado de que todos los nobles tienen amantes-

-O sea que te puedes quedar cerca y convertirte en su amante- Camus golpeó tan fieramente la mesa con la jarra que se le derramó la mitad de la cerveza.

-¡De eso ni hablar! Ella puede considerar el matrimonio una travesura, pero no es así para ningún caballero dorado- Reconsidero la respuesta al recordar a varios de sus colegas y amigos, sobre todo al que estaba junto a el –Bueno, algunos dorados- Milo frunció los labios al recordar su actual situación.

-No es eso lo que dijiste cuando te enteraste de quien era ella, según lo que me contaste. Dijiste que te casabas con ella para ayudar a la princesa Athena y que estarías dichoso de librarte de ella cuando llegara el momento. También dijiste que ningún hombre podría amar a semejante idiota. Dijiste...-

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una grabadora? Sé muy bien lo que dije. El problema ahora es que este matrimonio se está volviendo demasiado íntimo. Estoy seguro de que habría sucedido con cualquier mujer. No se puede reunir a dos personas jóvenes y sanas como han hecho con nosotros y esperar que no pase nada. Sólo necesito cierta perspectiva; eso es todo. He estado a su lado demasiado tiempo y está empezando a gustarme-

-No es nada difícil-

-Sí, lo es- Dijo Camus -No la conoces como yo. Discute sobre todo. Actúa como si las tareas domésticas fuesen una sentencia de muerte y gasta dinero como si el mañana no existiera ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me llego el estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta?-

-A mí me parece que tu "esposa" no es muy diferente de las demás, deberías estar agradecido porque hiciste bien tu trabajo, actúa como lo que es: Una esposa normal ¿No era eso lo que querías?-

-Ahí está el meollo de la cuestión: ella no es mi esposa. Supongo que es la misma diferencia que existe entre pedir un coche prestado y ser dueño de él. No es lo mismo. Puedes usarlo pero sabes que algún día tienes que devolverlo-

-Sin duda, tu dama es un coche prestado muy especial- Camus terminó su cerveza.

-Sí, me prestaron un Rolls Royce, pero desgraciadamente tendré que pasar mi vida con un wallin…tal vez no sea tan malo- Milo rio.

-Para serte honesto, no te envidio…tengo mis propios problemas… ¿Qué harás ahora? Tienes pocos días antes de que su abuelo este en Atenas ¿No es así?-

-Sí. Unos días más y estará devuelta en su país, en su castillo y de vuelta con su escuálido guerrero. Son tal para cual- Hubo un silencio -Oye y…- El dorado de acuario tentó las palabras antes de hablar -¿Qué tal las cosas con Shaina?- Milo hizo una mueca y se dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento con cansancio.

-Todavía no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera se digna a mirarme- Camus frunció los labios y silbó.

-Entonces esta muy molesta contigo-

-Hm…Debiste ver como me grito el otro día. Me dijo que soy el peor hombre del mundo, un patán, que la única razón por la que estábamos juntos era para dejar de usar esa mascara, pero que ni muerta dejaría que yo me acercara a ella mas de diez centímetros-

-Dale tiempo, no puede estar molesta toda la vida-

-Si…supongo que si-

-Además, por ahí corre el rumor de que se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar, según me contó Marín- Milo elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿Shaina? ¿Preocupada por mí? Seguro escuchaste mal, esa mujer preferiría ser viuda antes de pensar en lo que pueda pasarme- Camus resoplo y negó con la cabeza.

-Te vas a casar con ella en unos días…-Dijo a manera de advertencia.

-Eso no cambia nada, el odio que siente por mi siempre estará ahí latente…- Camus sonrió de lado no muy convencido y miró su reloj.

-Mejor nos vamos, hoy tengo ronda de guardia- Caminaron desde el centro hasta la costa. Para su sorpresa Marín estaba cerca de la entrada al santuario que daba hacia la playa.

-Ustedes dos huelen a cervecería- Dijo la chica con malicia –Camus ¿Qué le has dado a Hilda? Está absolutamente feliz- Antes de que pudiera contestar, el dorado vio a la princesa en bañador, que se alejaba en compañía de Shura. Ambos reían a carcajadas. Camus no pensó; simplemente actuó. Recorrió a grandes zancadas por la playa la distancia que lo separaba de ellos, tomó a Shura por atrás, del cuello y la cintura y lo arrojó al agua.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer! ¿Has entendido bien?- Le gritó cuando el capricornio asomó la cabeza aturdido.

-De todas tus exhibiciones de primitivismo, creo que ésta es la peor- Dijo Hilda, y luego se acercó a la orilla con intenciones de ayudar a Shura. Camus la asió por los hombros y la hizo girar con violencia. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración.

-Nos vamos a casa- La joven no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino porque no quería una discusión pública, pero estaba decidida a hablar con él una vez que estuvieran solos ¿Cómo podía ser tan desagradable después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior? Todavía sentía sus manos jabonosas sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre su piel. Se habían bañado el uno al otro, aunque ella todavía se había mostrado tímida en la exploración de su cuerpo. Él se había reído y dicho: Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Después, la había secado, la había llevado a la cama y le había hecho el amor nuevamente. La segunda vez no había sentido dolor y se habían dormido abrazados.

Se había despertado ya de mañana y él ya había partido sin dejar mensaje alguno. Todo el día había esperado que sonara el teléfono, pero en vano. Paso varias horas frente al espejo tratando de hacerse un bonito peinado, porque quería verse hermosa cuando él volviera a casa. Se había esmerado preparando la mesa para la cena y había vuelto a colocar los candelabros con la idea de recrear una atmósfera romántica, pero en toda la noche el no apareció y cuando dieron las doce recogió todo y se fue a la cama. Hilda no había contado con que Camus desaparecería casi por completo durante dos días. No había regresado a casa en absoluto esa primera noche y a la siguiente se había quedado solo a dormir para salir a primera hora, por la tarde regresó sólo para informarla.

-Tu abuelo a enviado un telegrama y llegará el sábado. Primero vendrá al templo de acuario y luego los tres asistiremos a una fiesta de bienvenida que dará Athena a tus familiares en compensación a "nuestra boda" tan sorpresiva ¿Tienes algo apropiado para ponerte? ¿Sabes cómo comportarte en este tipo de reuniones? ¿Estás enterada de cómo debes tratar y dirigirte a los demás?- Hilda estaba demasiado asombrada como para responder. Era una princesa y él la trataba como si acabara de traerla del campo.

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas como para no pasar vergüenza- Dijo ella con sarcasmo. Camus le dirigió una mirada mortífera y se retiró.

…..

A la mañana siguiente regresó para cambiarse de ropa y no le dirigió la palabra más que para recordarle que su abuelo estaba a punto de llegar y que quería que la casa estuviera impecable. Después, se fue a entrenar. Marín llegó a la una de la tarde en una visita de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Dijo a modo de saludo la amazona. Hilda siempre había vivido rodeada de sirvientes y sabía que la única gente en la que uno podía confiar era en los de la propia sangre.

-Estaba a punto de almorzar ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-No me interesa la comida, Aioria me dijo que Camus no durmió anoche en casa ¿Se han peleado?-

-Hay una ensalada de camarones muy rica y tomates fríos-

-Querida- Dijo la amazona, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hilda -Sé todo. Sé que eres una princesa, que quieres regresar a tu país y cómo se gestó tu matrimonio. Pero también sé que algo malo ha pasado y quiero que hables conmigo- Tal vez Hilda era más normal de lo que pensaba. En los últimos días se había sentado silenciosa mientras leía alguna revista u ocupaba su tiempo haciendo quehaceres, se sorprendió mucho cuando la noche anterior se había pasado limpiando el piso del baño porque tenía insomnio. Sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa, en esa ocasión no consiguió controlarse y estalló en lágrimas. El abrazo de Marín la hacía sentirse bien y se dejó conducir mansamente hasta el sofá. Cuando consiguió dominarse, la amazona la instó a que hablara.

-Él...él me hizo el amor- Dijo la joven entre sollozos, sin poder creer que se había atrevido a revelar semejante cosa. La realeza jamás podía confiar en nadie que no fuera su par, porque los extraños tenían la tendencia a aprovechar esas confesiones para escribir libros; ni siquiera se podía confiar en la aristocracia -Pero luego me odió. No lo comprendo ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?-

-Absolutamente nada. Aioria y yo reñimos sobre eso, pero finalmente me contó algo de lo que Camus le dijo ¿Quién es el joven Sigifredo?-

-Esa es la manera como Camus llama al hombre con quien estoy comprometida para casarme- Se sonó la nariz.

-¿Sabes que Camus cree que de todos modos te casarás con él?- Hilda parpadeo varias veces pero no contestó. Marín se inclinó hacia delante -¿Por qué cree eso?-

-Él no se habría casado conmigo si no creyera que nuestro matrimonio es temporal. Por supuesto que yo no puedo divorciarme; es absolutamente impensable- Marín se echó hacia atrás.

-Entonces será rey-

-Príncipe consorte- Hilda hizo un ademán con la mano -Pero no entiendo por qué está tan enfadado conmigo ahora-

-Es fácil de entender. Por supuesto que no se lo admitió a Aioria, pero tiene miedo de estar enamorándose de ti. Piensa que tiene que entregarte a otro hombre y no quiere que le duela demasiado-

-Quizá deba decirle que el matrimonio es permanente- La amazona se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Decirle a un valeroso macho dorado que ha sido embaucado? ¿Que le han tomado el pelo? ¿Que se han burlado de él?-

-¿No es lo que se ha hecho?- Marín rio con ganas.

-Creo que debes conseguir que termine de enamorarse de ti-

-¿Poniéndome vestidos muy cortos, alimentándolo con frambuesas y vino?- Dijo la princesa, sin tener idea de cómo hacer para que un hombre se enamorara de ella.

-Primero, debes conseguir su atención. Podrías ponerte algún vestido muy sugestivo para la fiesta de bienvenida-

-Pero mi abuelo...- Murmuró Hilda. Marín volvió a reír.

-Me enteré de que era probable que estuviera aquí para entonces. Parece que es de lo más imponente-

-Lo suficiente como para considerar que los modales de una princesa jamás se olvidan aun después del matrimonio- Ambas mujeres comieron sendos platos de ensalada de camarones y bebieron casi toda una botella de vino para el almuerzo. Reían alegremente mientras buscaban una película en la televisión. Después de los primeros doscientos canales por fin encontraron una llamada Primavera en las Rocosas y uno de los personajes era una mujer vestida de un modo extravagante llamada Carmen Miranda. Para Hilda resultó una caricatura de lo que los americanos pensaban de los extranjeros. Marín se reía de los errores de pronunciación y de las caídas de ojos de la protagonista, pero para Hilda no tenía nada de gracioso. Siguió mirando la película. Carmen Miranda lucía un atuendo de algodón en tonos blanco y púrpura. Hilda comenzó a fantasear con la idea de presentarse ante su abuelo con el ombligo al aire, una falda con abertura al costado y un turbante alto en la cabeza.

-Algo muy brillante- Susurró.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la amazona.

-¿Ha grabado algunas canciones esta mujer?-

-¿Carmen Miranda? Seguro. Debe haber por ahí algún disco suyo en venta, aunque para estos tiempos deben estar fosilizados- Hilda sonrió y comenzó a estudiar los movimientos de la actriz. Era tan exagerada que sería fácil de imitar. Marín observo que la chica sonreía mucho -¿Te has alegrado un poco?-

-Seré exactamente lo que mi esposo piensa que soy. Iré a la fiesta de bienvenida vestida como Carmen Miranda. Saludare a mi hermana y le pellizcaré la mejilla diciéndole: _"Chica, Chica"- _La amazona abrió los ojos a mas no poder y sin saber que decir. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por meterse en relaciones ajenas.

-Yo... A mí no me parece que debas hacerlo. Quiero decir que la fiesta es algo muy formal, es importante para la princesa Athena que los lazos entre Asgard y el Santuario sigan firmes. El hecho de que tu abuelo se tome la molestia de venir hasta Grecia para cerciorarse de que su nieta esta en buenas manos es algo de que preocuparse. Hilda, tienes que ser agradable con tu esposo y no sentenciarlo al calabozo por muy merecido que lo tenga-

-¿Y no se lo merece de verdad? No tengo país, mi marido pasa su tiempo entrenando todo el día y me trata como si yo no existiese. Dijo que yo era fría e inhumana. Le demostraré que no lo soy. Le di algo que ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a compartir con mi futuro esposo-

-¿Camus dijo eso? Definitivamente, deberías conseguir que volviera, pero debe haber otro modo mejor. Yo preferiría enfrentarme a mil dorados que enfrentar a la ira de otro Dios-

-¿Quién podría confeccionarme el vestido? Creo que será rojo y blanco, y usaremos el género más barato ¿Qué es ese polvo brillante?-

-Brillo... Hilda, realmente, no creo que la fiesta de bienvenida sea el lugar...- Hilda se levanto del sofá de un brinco.

-Si me ayudas con esto, la próxima vez que vayamos de compras te dejare comprar todo lo que tú quieras y yo pagare- Marín tragó, sus ojos dilatados.

-Podemos ponerte adornos navideños en el pelo y June tiene los más horribles pendientes de caracoles marinos que he visto en mi vida y que ha traído de la Isla Andrómeda. Están pintados con puntos rojos y blancos-

-Perfecto- Dijo Hilda, sonriendo -Ahora, vamos a comprar algunos discos. Pienso cantar mientras bailo. Conseguiré la atención del caballero de acuario por completo-

-Espero que puedas manejar esto, él te odiara y tu abuelo va a declarar la guerra a mi Diosa- A pesar del peligro Marín se entusiasmó -Pero los hombres les gustan las mujeres con garra; no quieren a cobardes ¿Sabes?, tal vez esto funcione-

-Me mirará a mí y a nadie más, te lo aseguro-

-Puedo garantizarlo. Lo que me preocupa son las consecuencias- La amazona rezo a todos los Dioses del olimpo para que el plan funcionara sin necesidad de provocar una guerra.

**Recinto de amazonas…**

-Si, hoy es la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida que la princesa Athena preparo para los visitantes de Asgard- Shaina se soplo el esmalte de uñas color tinto cuando termino con la mano derecha.

-¿Y con motivo de que la visita?- Pregunto Helena lanzando una pelota para que Lucios corriera por ella.

-La familia de señorita Hilda viene a darle su bendición- Respondió muy sonriente June acomodando las rosas que había llevado Helena en un florero.

-¿La señorita Hilda? ¿Quién es ella?- Las amazonas se voltearon a ver. June siguió con su labor en silencio y Helena paseo su mirada de una a la otra -Aaah ¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?-

-Es la esposa de Don Frosty- Hablo Shaina con la burla por delante.

-¿El muñeco de nieve?- June rio por lo bajo ante la ignorancia de Helena sobre algunas cosas en el santuario.

-Claro que no- Se apresuró a decir la rubia –El caballero dorado de acuario. A Shaina le encanta demostrar su cariño poniendo apodos a todos sus amigos- La amazona de ophiuchus lanzo una mirada mortal a June. Helena intervino antes de que tuviera que perder a alguna de sus nuevas amigas.

-No sabía que alguno de los caballeros estuviera casado-

-Si bueno, realmente fue algo inesperado y cuando todos nos enteramos ya estaba hecho. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso niña, todo paso antes de que te mudaras al santuario. Poco a poco te acostumbraras a la vida en este lugar- Shaian volvió a sus uñas y Helena siguió jugando con el perro. June acomodo el florero en la mesa de la entrada justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Shaina!- Marín entro seguida de Hilda. Las tres mujeres presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observaron a la recién llegada unos momento antes de volver a sus asuntos.

-¿Qué pasa Marín?-

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- La cobra levanto el rostro.

-¿Necesitamos?- Hilda se adelanto.

-¿Sabes confeccionar ropa verdad?- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la viborita. La amazona al verse descubierta parpadeo varias veces y después frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie! ¡Estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos y…!-

-Te daré todas mis pinturas de uñas si me ayudas-

-¿Qué dices que ocupas?- Una enorme gota bajo por la cabeza de las demás chicas. Hilda explico el plan a las chicas. June estaba muy entusiasmada, Helena no sabia muy bien de que hablaban, pero era un problema de matrimonio y Shaina estaba completamente desaborida.

-Creo que el matrimonio te fundió el cerebro querida y tu- Señalo a Marín –Tu estas tan demente como ella si crees que la voy a ayudar a provocar una guerra innecesaria, quiero seguir viviendo unos años mas si nos le importa-

-Por favor Shaina, tienes que ayudarme- Hilda puso ojos de cachorro y la amazona rodó los ojos con fastidio. Helena se llevo una mano al mentón.

-Yo tengo algunos discos de Carmen Miranda- Todas se volvieron a la chica. Hilda parpadeo curiosa.

-Perdón, creo que no nos han presentado- June se apresuró a hablar.

-Oh si. Helena, ella es Hilda, la princesa de Asgard y princesa, ella es Helena. Es la mujer del santo de piscis-

-¿Afrodita?-

-Si, el mismo- Helena sonrió orgullosa.

-Pero yo creí que…- Marín se le hizo señas de que le cortara pero Helena entendió y solo rio.

-Es lo que piensan todos. Pero yo te puedo asegurar que es cien por ciento hombre- La chica le guiño un ojo y todas se soltaron a carcajadas cuando Hilda se ruborizo.

-Bueno, bueno. Las ayudare, pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias que esto traiga- Por fin Shaina se decidió a ayudarlas y usaron un horrible mantel de mesa que June había comprado, blanco con bolas rojas para hacer el vestido exótico. Marín se encargo de hacer el turbante de frutas tropicales con las frutas secas de su centro de mesa, ayudada por Helena –Hay que agradecer tus horribles gustos en decoración June- La aludida dirigió una mirada de reproche a la cobra.

Toc, toc, toc…

Las chicas dejaron sus labores y se quedaron en silencio, después de unos segundos volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien June?- La rubia negó con la cabeza. Shaina frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta. Ahí en el dintel de la entrada estaba el doceavo caballero dorado, Afrodita de piscis.

-Tengo permiso para entrar al recinto. Vengo por mi chica para que pueda prepararse y…- El dorado se interrumpió al ver a las mujeres con instrumentos de costura y demás cosas en sus manos, sin olvidar a la esposa del caballero de acuario con un horrendo y veraniego vestidito cubriendo solo lo necesario a la vista. Afrodita frunció el ceño y elevo una ceja, abrió la boca y la cerro de golpe solo para decir -No me interesa y no voy a preguntar… ¿Estas lista Lena?- La aludida rio nerviosa y camino hasta el dorado seguida de Lucios.

-Nos vemos en la noche muchachas. Te espero en el templo de piscis para darte los discos- Esto ultimo se lo dijo a Hila y sin mas salió de la casa cerrando la puerta. Las mujeres dentro de la casa después de unos segundos en silencio, se soltaron a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que diga algo?-

-No creo, Afrodita suele ser muy reservado, solo cuando se trata de Mascara suelta toda la sopa- June rio con ganas y siguieron con sus labores.

-¿Y porque viene por ella hasta el recinto?- Hilda estaba muy curiosa por saber mas sobre la vida en el santuario y sus habitantes. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el templo de acuario encerrada y deprimida.

-Es una historia muy larga, después te la contare. Pero a raíz de una enfermedad que tuvo, su cuerpo esta un poco débil y su salud inestable. Así que Afrodita cuida de ella demasiado-

-¿Es muy protector con ella?- Shaina se mofo.

-Hasta por demás. Jamás creí llegar a verlo así, si lo hubieras conocido antes, pensarías que se le cruzaron los cables-

-No seas tan exagera Shaina- Marín le regaño y la cobra encogió los hombros.

-Solo digo lo que pienso-

-Todos han cambiado- Agrego June a la plática –A raíz de los sucesos que atormentaron al santuario, la vida se ha vuelto más normal con la oportunidad que les dieron a muchos para rehacer sus vidas. Así que es de esperarse que muchos cambien su estilo de vivir, de pensar he incluso de actuar-

-¿A si?- Hilda se encontraba muy entretenida con la platica. Algo había escuchado sobre el tratado entre los Dioses del olimpo y la restauración de los lugares afectados junto con sus guardianes.

-Créeme- Le hablo Marín –Cuando uno sabe lo que es estar muerto y se le da una oportunidad de volver a la vida, aprovecha al máximo y recapacita sobre las cosas que alguna ves hizo y estuvieron mal-

-O…- Interrumpió Shaina –Sigue siendo un imbécil y seguirá siéndolo hasta que vuelva a morir- La amazona de águila rodó los ojos, sabia que se refería a los caballeros de escorpión y cáncer.

-Intento ser optimista Shaina-

-Yo también, solo soy un poco más realista- La cobra sonrió burlona y Marín negó con la cabeza mientras June he Hilda reían por lo bajo. En definitiva Marín y Shaina eran polos muy opuestos a pesar de ser buenas amigas.

Continuara…

* * *

Ya falta poco para el final! ^0^ Estén al pendiente!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	12. Chapter 12

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Capitulo 12**

**=Acostumbrado a ti=**

**Atenas, Casino El jardín de las Hespérides...**

-Lo hicimos- Dijo Marín, apoyándose contra la puerta del cuarto de baño -¿Se creyó Camus la razón que le diste para no asistir a la fiesta?-

-Le he dado que pensar. Le dije que sufría de náuseas matinales-

-¡No me digas!- Dijo la amazona con una risita nerviosa -Casi siento pena por él. Ven, déjame ayudarte a vestirte. Le di cinco dólares a la camarera para que no deje entrar a nadie durante quince minutos, así que pongámonos a trabajar. Es una suerte que Athena no haya hecho la fiesta en el santuario- Hilda se quitó su largo impermeable y luego se desató la falda para que cayera hasta el suelo. Era blanca, de mala calidad, ceñida a las caderas y con una larga abertura. Estaba revestida con tres capas de tela traslucida de unos veinticinco centímetros de ancho con brillantes lunares rojos y blancos. La parte superior era una especie de corpiño del mismo raso que la falda que dejaba el abdomen al descubierto. Una cinta de raso rojo adornaba la cintura y el talle. Las mangas eran tres capas de la misma tela que la falda con lunares más brillantes.

Se complementaba el atuendo con unos brazaletes rojos muy llamativos que iban desde las muñecas hasta la mitad del antebrazo y con un collar de catorce vueltas de cuentas de cristal tallado que le colgaba hasta la cintura.

Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era el tocado de cinco flores de nailon de unos quince centímetros de ancho y una media luna de cartón cubierta con brillo y puesta en la parte superior de un turbante de raso blanco. Los aretes estaban cosidos al turbante.

-Ahora, si podemos ponerte esto- Dijo Marín, levantando el tocado. Se detuvo cuando, detrás de ellas, oyó una descarga de agua en uno de los inodoros -No revisé antes-susurró desesperadamente. Una mujer hermosa, alta, delgada, con pelo castaño rojizo oscuro y con un deslumbrante vestido negro drapeado de Molyneux, salió de uno de los retretes. Tenía una piel tan tersa que hacía imposible calcular su edad. Tanto Marín como Hilda se quedaron petrificadas, la amazona parecía una estatua con el turbante levantado por encima de la cabeza de la princesa.

-¿Habrá espectáculo esta noche?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Uno improvisado- Contestó Hilda.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo ayudar con eso?- Preguntó a la amazona, refiriéndose al turbante.

-Seguro- La mujer acomodó el pelo de Hilda en la parte de atrás y colocó el turbante en su lugar.

-¿Es pesado?- Inquirió.

-No demasiado- Respondió la princesa -Creo que estoy lista-

-Oh, no, querida- Replicó la mujer -Tu maquillaje es demasiado ligero; tu rostro se pierde entre tanto brillo. Traigo conmigo algunos cosméticos ¿Puedo ayudar?- Hilda, obedientemente, se sentó frente al espejo y la mujer comenzó a trabajar -No quiero entrometerme, pero presiento que esto tiene que ver con algún hombre- Marín no dijo una sola palabra, pero Hilda comenzó a hablar.

-Es mi marido. Es una pequeña venganza por todo lo que he tenido que pasar-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Me ama una noche y al día siguiente se porta como un tirano con migo, como si no hubiera pasado nada…-

-Hilda…- Advirtió Marín.

-Entiendo- Dijo la mujer, irguiéndose para mirar de nuevo el rostro de la chica -Me parece que así está mucho mejor. Ahora ¿Por qué no me dejan que dé a la camarera otros cinco y que persuada a la orquesta para que toque música tropical y puedas hacer tu entrada?-

-Eso es increíblemente amable de su parte- Dijo Hilda.

-Yo no estoy casada, así que por lo tanto no tengo marido. Pero por experiencia de mis hermanas puedo darme una idea de lo que estas pasando. Espero que se sienta muy avergonzado y que reciba una buena lección. Tengo la sensación de que en el futuro no será tan negligente ¿Qué debo pedir a la orquesta que interprete?-

-Sé la letra de Chica Chica Bom Chic, Tico-Tico y Yi, Yi, Yi, me gustas mucho-

-Son mis favoritos- Dijo la mujer y las dos se rieron -Esperen hasta escuchar la música- La mujer salió dejando solas a las jóvenes. Hilda sonrió pero Marín se mostró un tanto preocupada.

-Que buena mujer ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la princesa, a lo que Marín la observo con cara de circunstancia.

-Es la Diosa Hestia. Es tía de la princesa Athena- A Hilda se le fueron los colores.

-De… ¿De verdad?-

-Si, me sorprende que te hablará con tanta familiaridad- Las dos mujeres se miraron y se soltaron a reír. La música comenzó a sonar. Hilda dejó que el tema se oyera durante un par de minutos antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Había estado practicando intensamente y visto la película de Carmen Miranda cuatro veces, de modo que cuando entró al salón de baile con su iluminación tenue, mujeres y hombres vestidos de modo conservador, música y conversación suave, risas contenidas y discretas, ella fue realmente Carmen Miranda. Se abrió camino entre la atónita multitud meneando exageradamente las caderas y hablando con un marcado acento caribeño.

-Eres encantador- Dijo a un caballero, mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla -¡Y qué músculos!- Comentó a la mujer sentada junto a él. Uno por uno, todos se detuvieron para observarla. Ella se dejó caer en el regazo de un caballero dorado y movió su trasero hacia adelante y atrás.

-¿Quieres que hagamos Chica-chica bum-bum?-

-¡Señorita!- Dijo el hombre, asombrado -¿Ha sido usted invitada?-

-¡Oh, sí!- Chilló ella -Soy la esposa de un hombre muy poderoso-

-¿De quién?- Bramó él sorprendido, mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

-Ahí está- Camus había estado observando la escena con diversión, sin tener idea de quién era la mujer.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hilda. Cruzó velozmente la habitación y la arrancó del regazo de Aldebarán.

-Lo lamento muchísimo Alde- Dijo Camus -No tenía idea de que ella... Quiero decir...-

-Parece que te gustan las mujeres de rojo- Dijo Hilda -Por eso me vestí de rojo- Se volvió hacia la muchedumbre -Él es tan fuerte ¿No les parece? Así... - Puso en blanco los ojos, luego echó el trasero hacia atrás y con el movimiento dejó al descubierto una pierna hasta la cadera. Después golpeó con un movimiento de cadera la del dorado -¡Oh, oh!- Gritó estridentemente.

-¡Camus de acuario!- Exclamó Shion desde su mesa, evidentemente furioso.

-Sí, señor- Contestó Camus débilmente.

-Pero que crueles son los hombres ¿No creen?- Hilda se contoneo hasta inclinarse sobre Afrodita que la miraba horrorizado "¿Así que esto era lo que planeaban las chicas en el recinto?" se volteo a Helena con un gesto reprobatorio y la chica dejo de sonreir. El dorado de acuario se acercó a su esposa.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa-

-Si, Caballero dorado, creo que eso es lo más sensato y mañana por la mañana lo quiero en el templo principal- Dijo el patriarca con el rostro desencajado.

-Sí, excelencia- Camus hizo un saludo de respeto y tomó con firmeza a Hilda del brazo.

-¡Cobarde!- Dijo la Diosa Hestia a Hilda mientras pasaba por su lado. La chica se apartó con violencia de Camus.

-¡Es un tirano! ¿No?- Dijo en voz alta -¡Me hace lavar los platos, limpiar el suelo, lavar su espalda, pero jamás me deja cantar!- Varias personas rieron.

-¡Déjenla cantar!- Gritó alguien desde el fondo.

-Sí, déjenla cantar- Insistió Helena que estaba presente acompañando al caballero de piscis, el cual le lanzo una mirada para reprenderla.

-No la aliente Lena, Athena inmaculada si después de esta noche se conserva la paz en el santuario- Helena rio por lo bajo y Afrodita le pellizco una mejilla en represalia. El Dios Odín que estaba en la mesa del patriarca y Athena, se volvió a sus anfitriones con el rostro rojo de ira.

-¿Pero que significa esto?- Saori y Shion tragaron fuerte y sus piernas temblaron bajo la mesa.

-Abuelo, no te enfades, debe haber una razón para que Hilda este haciendo eso. Es muy divertido, me gustaría intentar- Fler sonrió con toda la cara y su Dios nórdico contuvo el aliento apunto de echar fuego por la nariz.

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación por esto. O les juro por mi honor que habra guerra- Entrecerró los ojos amenazantes. Hilda actuaba espléndidamente, a pesar de que jamás habían ensayado en público de esa manera, no tenia miedo. Desplegó su repertorio de movimientos sugestivos aprendidos de Carmen Miranda. La orquesta comenzó a participar activamente con redobles de tambor y largas secciones instrumentales. Odín sentía que con cada movimiento se le iba un soplo de vida, Fler miraba divertida y Shion pensaba en el peor de los castigos para el caballero de acuario. Milo se apresuró hacia su amigo sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Es tu esposa? ¿La princesa fría y rígida de antes?-

-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que Shaina se quede viuda antes de la boda-

-Me harías un gran favor….-

-¡Ah Cállate!- Cuando al fin terminó la canción, el aplauso fue estruendoso. Después de numerosas venias, se dirigió a la sala de descanso donde la esperaba la Diosa Hestia.

-¿Podrá perdonarme alguna vez?- Preguntó la princesa a la mujer tan pronto cerraron la puerta. Marín estaba esperándola -Yo no tenía idea de que usted era...le hable con tanta familiaridad y yo... Oh, lo siento tanto-

-Hacía muchos años que no me divertía tanto- Exclamo la Diosa con una sonrisa sincera –Eres muy buena bailarina niña-

-¿Usted no va mucho por el santuario verdad?- La Diosa rio audiblemente.

-Puff que va, suficientes problemas tengo en el olimpo con mis hermanos y su progenie. Pero tú, mi niña, tendrás que enfrentarte a tu marido ahora. Sólo recuerda que el ladrido de un dorado es más fuerte que la mordedura. Dale una buena pelea y luego una larga y placentera noche en la cama y verás como todo funciona a la perfección- Hilda se ruborizó y Marín rio por lo bajo -Tengo que irme ahora, mi sobrino me espera. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, eres la primera mujer que se casa con un dorado de Saori en esta época y además eres princesa -Le guiño un ojo -Entre paréntesis ¿Es cierto eso de que tenías náuseas matinales?-

-No- Repuso la chica, sonriendo -Pero, deme tiempo-

-Si conozco bien a los hombres, el primero vendrá antes de que termine el año- Besó a Hilda en la mejilla -Ahora, de verdad debo irme. Espero verte pronto, te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio, cuentan con mi bendición-Y partió.

-Parece que le caíste muy bien- Susurró Marín. Hilda miró hacia la puerta.

-Los hombres no se merecen a sus mujeres-

-¡Oh, oh!- Exclamó la amazona, corriendo y apoyándose contra la puerta para impedir la entrada de la primera persona -Toma tu impermeable y sal por la ventana. Yo te cubriré. Tienes razón acerca de las mujeres- Gritó, mientras el pie de la princesa desaparecía por la ventana. Camus estaba esperándola justo afuera.

-Por supuesto- Dijo, antes de que ella terminara de salir por la ventana -¿Dónde más podía encontrar a mi real esposa que huyendo por la ventana del cuarto de baño?- La tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a bajar -Sales de compras y te arrestan por hurto. Obviamente, ya superaste ese problema. Todos los dueños de las tiendas del pueblo se arrodillan ante tu sola vista. Vas al baile y me humillas e incluso te pavoneas delante de todos, semidesnuda- La guio hasta el coche, le abrió la puerta y ella entró. Mientras esperaba que diera la vuelta, metió las manos en el bolsillo de su impermeable y encontró un cortaplumas -Ese no es el modo en que se comporta una esposa- Dijo Camus, mientras abría la puerta del coche, y entraba -Tampoco es el de una auténtica princesa. Nadie actúa como lo has hecho tú esta noche, debiste ver la cara de tu abuelito. Si no me condenan a muerte pasare el resto de mi vida en cabo Sunion-

-Tienes razón- Dijo ella con pesar -Este es un vestido horrible para cualquiera- De un modo muy solemne tomó su cortaplumas y cortó la cinta que unía las dos partes del corpiño, dejando sus senos al descubierto en el interior oscuro del coche -Y también hay que quitarse esta falda- Añadió, apoyando el cortaplumas en la abertura y moviéndose de modo que la pierna le quedó expuesta desde la cadera. Camus iba a decir algo cuando miró por la luneta del coche. De inmediato se puso sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Quiero verlo mañana por la mañana, Camus de acuario- Dijo la voz de un hombre desde el exterior.

-¡Sí, señor!- Replicó el dorado, todavía cubriendo a Hilda. El patriarca miró la escena íntima con cierto bochorno y luego se alejó. Camus y la princesa se miraron y al unísono, estallaron en carcajadas. El la besó apasionadamente, sus manos buscando torpemente debajo del impermeable hasta palpar los senos desnudos.

-Has estado genial, cherri, absolutamente genial- Ella le devolvió el beso, moviendo sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa.

-¿En serio?-

-Si…- Hilda lo empujó.

-No me des por mi lado- Dijo ahogadamente, mientras él terminaba de destrozarle la falda.

-¿Con qué cosiste esto? ¿Con hilo de pesca?- Sin darse cuenta tocó la bocina con el codo y eso sirvió para hacerlos recuperar el buen sentido. La miró apasionadamente a los ojos, recuperó su lugar y puso el coche en marcha. Hilda, se quitó los restos del traje Carmen Miranda y se quedó desnuda debajo del impermeable. Camus condujo aceleradamente hasta el santuario, a pesar de que algo debió haberse enfriado porque empezó a sermonearla de nuevo tan pronto estuvieron adentro -No quieres atraer la atención de la gente y sin embargo, haces exhibiciones como la de esta noche. Ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa y mucho menos el que espero de mi esposa- Ella dejó caer el impermeable y se paró ante él completamente desnuda.

-¿Es ésta una conducta apropiada para tu mujer?- Preguntó con toda inocencia. El parpadeó un par de veces.

-No exactamente, pero la aceptaré por el momento- Un instante después estaba sobre ella después de haberla acostado en el suelo -Estoy cansado de pelear- Susurró -Pienso disfrutar todo el tiempo que nos quede juntos- Hicieron el amor sobre el suelo de la sala de estar; luego, Camus la llevó hasta las escaleras y en una especie de pesadilla de un contorsionista, volvió a hacerle el amor apoyándole la espalda contra uno de los peldaños. Ella comenzó a subir de espaldas y él la siguió. Terminaron en el rellano superior, ambos sudorosos, jadeantes y exhaustos.

-¿Qué me das si me visto como…? - Susurró Hilda en su oído, sintiendo el cuerpo laxo. El dorado rio.

-No más de esto, porque estoy agotado-

-¿Sí?- Dijo ella, moviéndose debajo de él aunque también con esfuerzo.

-Definitivamente, aprendes rápido. Ahora ve a darte un baño-

-¿Me lavarás la espalda?-

-Tal vez. Pero no el frente porque esa parte me causa problemas- Ella rio ante el comentario. Él se sentó mientras ella se bañaba y le hacía preguntas acerca de su pasado. Camus todavía estaba deslumbrado por su actuación y decía que la mujer que él conocía era bastante distinta a la de esa noche.

-Estoy segura que si- Dijo Hilda, y sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio ruborizarse.

-¿Quieres que te lave la espalda o no?-

-Sí, mi señor- Dijo ella, imitando a Carmen Miranda. Camus protestó, pero cuando le lavó la espalda le besó el cuello. Él se bañó después y ella le lavó la espalda. Más tarde, la joven se vistió con un camisón color lila, de tirantes muy finos, y se quedó tranquilamente de pie, fuera del baño.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- Preguntó el dorado.

-Me preguntaba dónde dormiría esta noche- Dijo tímidamente. El la arrastró hasta su cama.

-Conmigo, por supuesto- La estrechó contra su cuerpo y se durmió en seguida.

-Logré su atención- Murmuró Hilda.

-¿Qué, cherri?-

-Nada…querido- Dijo feliz, se acurrucó contra él y se durmió.

…..

A la mañana siguiente despertó lentamente, sonriendo a la luz del sol que entraba en la habitación. Ya hacía calor, pero a ella no le importó. Se sentía maravillosamente. Se movió un poco para ver a Camus acostado a su lado. La noche anterior había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Ningún dolor, ninguna molestia; sólo una felicidad sensual y plena. Se irguió apoyándose en el codo para contemplarlo ¡Caramba! ¡Qué apuesto era! ¿Cómo era posible que mientras más hicieran el amor más atractivo le pareciera? Era muchísimo más apuesto que Sigfried. En realidad, en ese momento le parecía el hombre más guapo de la tierra.

Se preguntó cómo sería si abriera los ojos y le dijera: Te amo ¿Qué se sentiría al oír a un hombre decir eso? Por supuesto que el Dios guerrero se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero ambos sabían que él sólo deseaba su reino. Este hombre, en cambio, no quería su reino. En realidad, lo único que quería de ella era su cuerpo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. En Siberia, ella había sido una princesa, pero él no le había obedecido; no había hecho nada de lo que ella quería; sin embargo, cuando ella se había comportado como lo hace cualquier mujer, entonces él la había deseado.

Se daba cuenta de que anhelaba complacerlo. Había sido educada para creer que a las únicas personas que tenía que agradar era a las de mayor rango que ella. Pero en ahí había querido de verdad agradar a los demás, a sus amigos; se atragantó ante el recuerdo y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería agradar a su marido. Sabía que él quería que aprendiera a ser una buena esposa y juró hacer todo el esfuerzo para lograrlo. Quizá podría intentar cocinar hamburguesas a la parrilla para él. A los hombres en ese lugar parecía encantarles comer grandes trozos de carne. Camus se agitó en sueños, luego abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Buenos días- Murmuró mientras la acercaba a él y la mimaba estrechándola contra su cuerpo grande y musculoso.

-¿Cómo se llama ese osito que los niños americanos llevan siempre abrazados?-

-¿Teddy?-

-Sí, eso. Me haces sentir como Teddy-

-Para mí, en cambio, no te pareces a ninguna clase de osito. Eres demasiado delgada y no tienes bastante vello- Dijo el suavemente, frotando su pierna contra la de ella.

-¿Demasiado delgada?- Preguntó ella, alarmada.

-Demasiado delgada para osito de peluche-

-¡Oh!- Deslizó su pierna entre las de él -¿Pero no para ser otra cosa, no es cierto? ¿Cómo me llamaste en Siberia? ¿Trasero flaco?-

-Creo que lo mejor es que los dos nos olvidemos de lo que dijimos en Siberia-Argumentó él, antes de besarla.

-¿Está bien hacer el amor a la luz del día?-

-No sé. Probemos y veamos. Si la tierra se abre y nos lleva, por lo menos iremos contentos- Hilda dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risita nerviosa justo antes de que el dorado comenzara a besarle el cuello. Él se tomó su tiempo acariciándole el cuerpo y ella, por primera vez, comenzó a explorar cabalmente el cuerpo de él. Qué diferente era su cuerpo al de ella; no había blandura; sólo ángulos, planos y tensa musculatura. También su piel era distinta; había cierta aspereza en ella y su vellosidad era una delicia -¿Feliz?- Preguntó él, mirándola y sonriendo.

-Sí- Respondió ella casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez pueda hacerte más feliz aún- Y lo consiguió. Después permanecieron quietos en el lecho, abrazados y sudorosos, pero contentos.

-Tengo que levantarme- Dijo ella -Debo lavarme el pelo y June me enseñó cómo rizármelo. Tiene que estar bien seco-

-¿Rizarte? ¿Ponerte esos espantosos cilindros cuyas pinzas arrancan el ojo al que se acerca?-

-¿Qué sabes tú de rulos?- Dijo ella en tono suficiente, mientras se alejaba de él.

-Menos de lo que tú sabes sobre los bigotes de tu Dios guerrero Sigifredo-

-Para tu información, no tiene bigotes-

-Hm pues bien por el- Se limito a decir el dorado, pero Hilda sonrió, sabiendo que mentía. Canturreó en el baño mientras se lavaba el cabello. Se las arregló para lavarse y enjuagarse, pero la colocación de los rulos la superó. Camus se había quedado en la cama retozando y sonriendo con los ruidos que ella hacía en el baño.

-Camus de Acuario- Llamó ella -Necesito su ayuda- Quince minutos después, absolutamente asombrado de sí mismo, intentaba colocarle los rulos.

-No puedo creer que esté ayudándote a hacer cosas de mujeres- Rezongó él. Pero después, mientras se vestía, la princesa pasó a su lado, le dio un rápido beso y dijo que iba a prepararle el almuerzo. Él se recostó y sonrío. Había factores que redimían ese matrimonio: amor para el desayuno y comida casera para el almuerzo. Cuando el dorado bajaba las escaleras oyó un golpe a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció el Dios Odín en persona. Camus se cuadró en el tercer escalón para saludarlo, no clavo una rodilla al suelo porque entonces rodaría escaleras abajo haciendo un show de lo más bonito.

-¿Qué es esto?- Rugió el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de su nieta menor y levantaba un ejemplar del Real Hermes time a la vez que señalaba la foto de la portada mostrando a Hilda vestida como Carmen Miranda, con una pierna en alto -¿Esa es mi nieta?- Gritó con el rostro rojo de ira -¿Es ésta la princesa Hilda heredera del trono?-

-¡Sí, señor!- Contestó enfáticamente mirando hacia adelante. El Dios comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, golpeando el diario mientras lo hacía.

-¿Sabe lo que ha hecho? Ha ridiculizado a mi nación ¿Qué cree que ocurrirá si alguien ve esto en Asgard?-

-No creo que nadie la reconozca, señor-

-No se haga el listo conmigo, joven ¡Esto es culpa suya, usted sedujo a mi nieta y la transformo en ese monstruo de mujer, jamás en su vida había mostrado tanta piel como lo ha hecho el día de ayer! ¿Qué usó para conseguir que esa pobre joven hiciera eso? Se suponía que debía amarla y cuidarla, enseñarle como ser una buena esposa, suavizar el duro adiestramiento al que la forzó su madre, no contonearse por ahí como una bailarina de cabaret-

-Señor, la idea fue solo suya. Para mí fue una gran sorpresa- Camus todavía estaba de pie en la escalera en posición firme y muy serio. El ruido ensordecedor de música hizo que el Dios se detuviera en seco.

-¿Quién ha encendido esa radio aturdidora?-

-Es... - Comenzó a decir el dorado.

-¿Idea de ella? ¿Espera que yo crea eso? ¡Por Loki, hombre! Esa mujer es una princesa. Ha sido criada con estilo y elegancia. Mi hija debe estarse retorciendo en la tumba y sin embargo, aquí la tenemos luciendo zapatos con lunares y un frutero en la cabeza- Concluyó, levantando el diario y con el rostro desencajado.

-Le repito, señor, que no fue idea mía- El Dios se sentó en una silla de mimbre que crujió bajo su peso y trato de calmar un poco su mal humor.

-Bueno, entonces, quizá debería haberle permitido un poco de libertad. Algunas veces, las mujeres son como caballitos salvajes ¿Sabe? se los puede mantener encerrados todo el tiempo, pero algunas veces hay que dejarlos correr porque de lo contrario se desbocan- Se pasó la mano por la frente –Estuve casado durante mucho tiempo y jamás entendí a mi esposa… ¡Qué días estos! ¡He viajado horas en avión! ¿Tiene algo de whisky?-

-Sí, señor- Contestó el dorado, pero no se movió.

-Entonces ¡Vaya a buscarlo!- Espetó el hombre mayor. Camus fue a la cocina mientras el Dios continuaba hablando –Creí que mi nieta estaría bien con usted, Athena me hablo maravillas sobre su relación y la estupenda boda que tuvieron- En la cocina se escucharon varios vasos quebrarse, pero Odín no le tomo importancia -¿Parece algo tan difícil pedirle a usted que no la eche a perder? ¿Pensó ella que era una de sus mascaradas de sangre azul? ¿Y quién es esa ramera que aparece con ella?-

-La Diosa Hestia- Dijo el dorado entregándole el vaso de licor.

-¡Por el martillo de Thor!- Dijo ahogadamente el hombre y vació la bebida de nuevo en el vaso -Creí que le habían investigado bien cuando me dijeron que mi nieta se había casado con usted. Mire, caballero, esto es una orden. Controle a mi nieta o le hare azotar el resto de su vida ¿Me entiende? Lo que Hilda hizo fue, obviamente, una reacción contra una rienda demasiado tensa. Una vez mi mujer reaccionó así cuando acabábamos de casarnos- Hizo un ademán con la mano -No hay que exagerar. Es preciso que Hilda se divierta de vez en cuando y estoy seguro de que aprenderá a portarse como una buena esposa. Al parecer él lo ama demasiado como para hacer ese acto tan bárbaro y poco digno de una princesa heredera a la corona de Asrgard como el que hizo el día de ayer ¡Maldición! ¡Esa radio está insoportablemente alta! Dígale a quien sea que la apague-

-Señor- Dijo Camus -Quizá sería bueno que viera esto- El Dios parecía cansado e irritado, pero no obstante se levantó de la silla y siguió al dorado hasta la ventana de la cocina. El lugar olía a humo de parrilla. La radio en ese momento dejaba oír con estridencia "Y como te deseo a morir". Hilda lucía unos jeans amplios con calcetines, un par de tenis blancos, una camisa de Camus atada en la parte de abajo y el pelo plateado-azulino con rulos se hallaba cubierto con un pañuelo a lunares. Comía goma de mascar al ritmo de la música mientras armaba las hamburguesas con las manos.

-¿Esa Es Mi Nieta?- Dijo ahogadamente el viejo.

-En verdad, señor, parece una esposa tan normal como cualquier otra-

-Demasiado- Lanzó al dorado una mirada furibunda -Eso se llama exagerar la nota- Su expresión cambió y le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Quieres hablar de ello, hijo? Quiero decir que ésta no es exactamente una misión, pero lidiar con una mujer no es algo que un hombre pueda soportar los primeros años de casados ¿Ha sido difícil?- Camus pareció olvidar con quien hablaba, sirvió dos vasos de whisky y bebió un buen trago del suyo.

-No consigo manejarla del todo, Por momentos estira el brazo poco menos para que le bese la mano como si yo fuese un súbdito más o hace cosas como ésa de avergonzarme delante de cientos de personas. Sin embargo, también es... - Se interrumpió -Digamos simplemente que no es nada tímida cuando estamos solos- Entrecerró los ojos -Se niega a hacer lo que le digo. Le expliqué que debía planchar y se rio con descaro-

-Es una princesa muchacho ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué se pusiera a zurcir calcetines?-declaró el hombre mayor riendo con ganas -Siempre ha sido así-

-Supongo que no sé demasiado de esposas, señor. Sólo de mujeres, y ésta no encaja en ninguna de las dos categorías que yo conozco-

-Te gusta ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó el Dios en un repentino tono de confidencia. El dorado sonrió.

-Si no me gustara, no me abría casado con ella- Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, una expresión de culpa atravesó su rostro, pero no dijo nada.

-Me parece que ya tiene listo el almuerzo, así que será mejor que me vaya. Que no sepa que he estado aquí. Espero pronto la visita de ambos en Asgard y por lo que más quiera hágame un favor y no permita que meta en la maleta ese horrible vestido de lunares que exhibió ayer cuando vayan. Quién sabe qué se le puede ocurrir hacer con él-

-No señor, no lo permitiré- Dijo Camus sonriendo, mientras acompañaba al hombre hasta la puerta, Fler estaba afuera con el ceño fruncido y ofuscada porque Odín no le permitió quedarse un rato para saludar a su hermana. Cuando se marcharon, el dorado se detuvo un momento al pensar que el vestido de Carmen Miranda todavía estaba hecho pedazos en el coche. Hilda llamó anunciando que las hamburguesas estaban casi listas y, todavía sonriendo, el dorado entro a la cocina. En la radio sonaba estruendosamente "Ay viene la plaga" y la princesa tomó a su esposo de la mano.

-Bailemos-

-Espera hasta que toquen algo más lento. No soy muy bueno con este ritmo-

-Está bien- Dijo ella, volviéndose hacia las hamburguesas -Se lo pediré a Shura la próxima vez que lo vea; es un gran bailarín de estos ritmos rápidos- Camus la asió de la mano, la hizo girar y comenzó a bailar con unos movimientos convulsivos propios de la música. Había remado desde que era pequeño y tenía unos brazos muy fuertes. La pasó por encima de su cabeza dando vueltas y la abrazo contra su pecho. Cuando la canción terminó, Hilda hizo un puchero.

-Te dije que no era muy bueno- Dijo él haciéndola reír. Almorzaron en una atmósfera de franca camaradería mientras Camus observaba a Hilda detenidamente. El pelo con rulos, la goma de mascar pegada en el borde del plato, sus dedos siguiendo el compás de la música. Comía la hamburguesa con las manos y bebía vino de la botella. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con aquella princesa que conoció en Siberia. Desde que la guerra había terminado varios de sus compañeros buscaban mujeres con quienes compartir una vida más o menos normal, pero Camus creía que él era demasiado sensato como para dejarse atrapar por una mujer. Más de una vez había visto a un tipo casarse con una beldad que a las dos semanas de casados lucía como Hilda ese día. Le había parecido espantoso. A él le gustaban las mujeres bien peinadas, maquilladas y perfumadas. Sin embargo, ahora, mirando a la princesa, no la cambiaría por una reina de belleza.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa?- Preguntó a gritos, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la radio, y refiriéndose a la camisa enorme y gastada que ella tenía puesta. Ella le dirigió una mirada tranquila.

-De una caja, dentro de tu ropero-

-¿La que estaba al fondo? ¿Esa que está..., que estaba cerrada y decía Privado con letra de imprenta de como seis centímetros en todas las caras?-

-Me parece que sí- Dijo observándolo. El dorado gruñó y ella le sonrió. Él siempre había oído a los hombres quejarse de la falta de privacidad del matrimonio y siempre había pensado que si alguna vez tenía una esposa jamás permitiría que invadiera su intimidad. Pero ahora descubría que no importaba en absoluto. En realidad, le había gustado que ella hubiese sido lo bastante curiosa como para buscar en sus pertenencias. Le hacia sentir como si estuvieran auténticamente casados. Volvió a mirarla. Tendría que entregársela a otro hombre. En ese momento se hizo la promesa de que haría lo de los buenos jinetes que se caen del caballo: volver a subirse. Tan pronto la entregara a su guarro, viejo y afeminado, se buscaría otra esposa. Le gustaba tener a alguien por quien volver a casa. Le agradaba sentarse en la cocina el sábado por la tarde y comer hamburguesas. Incluso le gustaba la intimidad de rizar los cabellos de una mujer. Por supuesto que se preguntó si encontraría otra mujer tan interesante como Hilda. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y bajó el volumen.

-Ayer dijiste que tenías náuseas matinales ¿Es verdad o lo dijiste sólo para librarte de mí?-

-No era cierto- Respondió ella.

-¿Qué ocurriría si te quedaras embarazada de mí? ¿Te aceptaría lo mismo tu guarro de sangre azul?-

-Todavía sería su reina y, como él quiere casarse con una reina, no creo que importara en absoluto-

-¿Y qué me dices del niño?-

-Si fuera varón, por ser el mayor, algún día se convertiría en rey, y si fuera mujer y no tuviera yo ningún descendiente varón, ella sería reina- Camus bebió un gran trago de su copa.

-Entiendo. Ninguna objeción por parte de tu complaciente marido- Hilda tosió para encubrir su risa.

-Seré reina y la decisión sobre el niño sería totalmente mía-

-¿El guarro Sigifredo sería el padre de un niño ajeno?-

-No se vería demasiado involucrado en la crianza aunque el hijo fuese suyo. Los niños de la realeza son criados por institutrices y tutores. Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y hasta que me convertí en mujer a los catorce años, sólo veía a mi madre de seis a seis y media de la tarde cada día-

-¿Es así como se criarían tus hijos?-

-No conozco otra manera-

-Pues por aquí se hacen las cosas diferentes. Si tuviéramos un hijo ahora, estaría con nosotros. Tú lo alimentarías, yo jugaría con el y por supuesto lo entrenaría para ser sucesor de alguna armadura-

-Otro ejemplo de la igualdad- Dijo ella -La mujer hace el trabajo y el hombre juega-Pareció que el dorado iba a enojarse, pero luego rio.

-Es deplorable entregar el niño a extraños ¿Quién te abrazaba si te caías y te lastimabas?- Ella parecía confundida.

-Llamaban a un médico. Sin embargo, a una princesa se la vigila demasiado como para que llegue a lastimarse con frecuencia. A pesar de todo, me caí más de una vez del caballo-

-¿Vigilar? Cuando yo tenía diez años me fui solo a explorar un glaciar y acampé durante dos noches en medio de una tormenta infernal de nieve, SOLO-

-Los niños de la realeza jamás están solos. Incluso en la noche alguien duerme en su habitación. A los catorce años se me dio mi propia recamara, pero una criada dormía en la habitación contigua-

-Entiendo- Dijo el, mordiendo un buen trozo de hamburguesa -Y nuestro hijo, si hiciéramos uno... ¿sería criado así?-

-Es la tradición- Se quedó en silencio por un momento -Pero podrías visitarlo cuando quisieras-

-No- Dijo el lentamente -No estoy seguro de que pudiera hacer eso- Se echó para atrás en la silla, subió el volumen de la radio y se quedó callado dando por terminada la platica.

Continuara…

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! T_T no habia tenido time de actualizar u,u…pero ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos de las demás historias y pronto subiré nuevo fic ya que esta, esta llegando a su final T_T buaaaa no quiero terminarla! Pero ps como siempre, el final es solo el principio ^^

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Esperen pronto la actualización que esta apunto de terminar esta hermosa historia de amor *o* (terminar entre comillas, que solo sera un capitulo mas de la Saga dorada)

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Arigato!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	13. Chapter 13

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias esta escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"**El comienzo del final"**

El lunes por la mañana Camus recibió ordenes de Shion diciendo que todo estaba arreglado y que los dos serían embarcados para Asgard el martes.

-El comienzo del fin- Murmuró cuando Aioria entró al coliseo.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- Preguntó el león.

-La princesa y yo partimos para Asgard mañana- El león alzo las cejas sorprendido, al instante encogió los hombros en un gesto triste.

-La echaré de menos, y a Marín le costará acostumbrarse a estar sin ella. Esas dos se han convertido en uña y carne, y creo que los comerciantes del pueblo también lo lamentarán- Camus se limito a mirar la costa.

-Será mejor que la llame para que empiece a hacer las maletas- Dijo con seriedad.

-Le diré a Marín que pase a tu templo para que le de una mano- Mucho después Marín hablo con Camus para decir que había invitado a los chicos para pasar un rato en la costa.

-Es un gesto de despedida para ella- Había dicho la amazona con la voz temblorosa. "No vas a echarla de menos más que yo", pensó el dorado de acuario con el semblante perdido. Cuando se encontraron en la playa notó a Hilda muy alicaída. La tomó de la mano

-Alégrate, cherri. Te vas a casa-

-Añorare Atenas- Dijo ella suavemente -Extrañaré su libertad, su calidez y su música- "Ni mención de echarme de menos a mí" pensó él dorado con molestia.

-Creo que soy el que debe pescar las langostas-

-Sí- Dijo ella desinteresadamente -Es probable- Hilda no consiguió alegrarse por más que lo intentó. Marín estaba tan mal como ella. Una princesa jamás muestra sus emociones en público, se sermoneó internamente. Camus trajo las langostas y los hombres las pusieron en la parrilla.

-Oh, no- Dijo Marín -Mira a quién ha arrastrado esa gata- Hilda levantó la vista y descubrió a la rubia Amira del brazo de Shura.

-¿Qué hay compadres?- Saludó Shura y luego miró a Hilda -Estáis preciosa, tan preciosa como siempre ¿Camus te cuida mejor?-

-La cuido muy bien- Dijo Camus, sosteniendo en la mano un tenedor de asador como si fuese un arma. Amira dedicó a Hilda una mirada despectiva y luego se meneó arrimándose al dorado de acuario. Lo tomó del brazo y apretó sus pechos contra el cuerpo de él.

-Camusito cariño, no te veo desde la ultima ves ¿Recuerdas la noche que salimos de juerga, al día siguiente de tu matrimonio?- Agregó de un modo audible para todos.

-Justo lo que necesitamos... fuegos artificiales- Gruñó Aioria -Camus, hagamos la noche agradable ¿De acuerdo?- Shura fue a sentarse al lado de Hilda.

-Me enteré de que te vas mañana. Te echaremos de menos ¿Camus va también?- El aludido se dio vuelta.

-Es ella la que va conmigo, no a la inversa. Asgard necesita asesoría en construcción y yo me encargaré de eso. MÍ esposa va conmigo- Shura se acercó más a Hilda ignorando a su hermano de armas.

-Estoy seguro que él también te extrañara cuando tenga que venirse- Susurro el español para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Lo dudo-Respondió la princesa tristemente.

-Camusito, cariño, he dejado mi manta en el coche ¿Me la traerías?- Preguntó la rubia con voz melosa.

-Que alguien vigile el fuego- Gritó Camus y se alejó, la rubia no perdió tiempo en seguirlo.

-Camusito- Llamó –Espérame- Él se detuvo en seco con el semblante frio.

-No deberías haber venido- Dijo cortante.

-No me digas eso- Comentó ella -Sé muy bien lo que ocurre. Tuve que pagar tres lápices labiales y cuatro pares de medias de nailon para obtener información acerca de ti y esa,., esa princesa. Si ella es de la realeza, me como el traje de baño-

-Será mejor que empieces a masticarlo- Camus se alejó de regreso al grupo. Amira corrió tras él.

-También sé que el matrimonio es temporal y que ella se deshará de ti tan pronto llegue a su país. Me enteré de que te dejará por un guarro de sangre azul-

-Parece ser que los chismes son lo tuyo. Ese no es tu asunto- Se detuvo echando fuego por los ojos con claras intenciones de callarla.

-Si lo es Camucito, cuando ella se vaya estarás solo- Dijo arrimándose contra el pecho de él -Cariño, sólo me preocupas tú ¿Qué harás cuando te abandone? No eres tan tonto como para terminar con el corazón destrozado ¿No es cierto?- Las palabras de ella lo golpearon.

-Nos están esperando- Contesto tajante, pero no había convicción en su voz.

-Estaré aquí, querido. Cuando regreses, estaré esperándote- El la miró durante un momento.

-Pero tu no eres ella…- Susurro mas para si mismo que para la mujer. Regresaron caminando juntos hasta el fuego.

-¿Piensas tolerar eso?- Preguntó Marín a Hilda, mirando a Camus que no se despegaba del dorado por mas fastidiado que él se mostrara con su presencia. La princesa miró de modo ausente. Marín suspiró, se levantó y se interpuso entre la rubia y el dorado -Tu pareja está allí- Dijo sarcásticamente a la mujer señalando a Shura.

-Mi pareja de esta noche- Respondió la rubia con tono presumido. "_Pero que puta"_ pensó Marín apunto de lanzarle unos cuantos azotes. La velada empeoró. La amazona y la princesa estaban deprimidas y Amira estaba enojada con Camus por haberse casado con otra; Shura se arrepintió de haber llevado aquella rubia a la noche de despedida y el resto del grupo deseaba no haber ido. Hilda observaba a su esposo y la rubia y veía que él no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo por quitar las manos de ella de su cuerpo. En realidad, percibió que le dirigía constantemente la mirada como esperando que reaccionara, que hiciera algo. Pero, mientras más pesada se ponía la rubia más rígida y distante se volvía Hilda. Hacía semanas que no se sentía tan princesa como esa noche. Cuando el grupo se despidió, los modales de la princesa se habían vuelto absolutamente formales.

-Ha sido muy amable de su parte invitarme- Dijo, extendiendo la mano cuando todos habrían esperado un abrazo cálido y emocionado. Ni siquiera un fuerte apretón de manos al estilo griego; apenas los dedos a la manera que la realeza hace para preservar sus manos después de cientos de saludos en pocas horas.

-Me despediré mañana- Dijo la amazona de águila suavemente, un poco intimidada por la actitud de la princesa. Los demás le dedicaron una sonrisa de despedida. Shura y Aioria no se fueron sin lanzar miradas acusadoras a Camus y un audible "_Que idiota eres_".

-Muchas gracias- Fueron sus palabras para Camus, cuando éste le alcanzo un abrigo para cubrirse del fresco que hacia esa noche -Fue una velada de lo más agradable- Comentó una vez que se alejaron en dirección al santuario.

-¡Qué! ¿No remedas a Amira?-

-Es una joven encantadora- Dijo ella como respuesta -¡Qué cabello tan hermoso!-

-No es su color natural-

-¿No? Jamás lo habría imaginado- Siguió respondiendo ella con el sarcasmo que caracterizaba su forma de ser. Se quedaron en silencio todo el resto del trayecto a casa -Debes perdonarme- Dijo la chica cuando estuvieron en el onceavo templo -Estoy sumamente cansada y creo que me iré a la cama. Te deseo una muy buena noche-

-¡Maldición!- Bramó Camus cuando ella estuvo en el piso residencial ¿Esa mujer no tenía sentimientos? ¿Cuántas veces él había hecho el ridículo con sus actos de celos? Sin embargo, esa noche él había permitido que Amira hiciera las observaciones más osadas y la princesa no había dicho nada. Fue hasta el mini bar por uno de sus vinos mas fuertes y salió del tiempo para sentarse en las escales que conectaba con el de piscis. Quizás estaba ansiosa por librarse de él; tal vez era demasiado fría como para experimentar emociones tan intensas como los celos. Como era habitual en temporadas de calor, estaba empezando a llover. Dio un trago a la botella del vino, cosa que usualmente no hacia, prefería degustarlo en una copa ancha; mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía apagarse la luz en la ventana. Pensó que estaba bien; que lo mejor era empezar a separarse desde ya. El no hizo ningún esfuerzo por no hacer ruido mientras caminaba y se desvestía en el cuarto contiguo al de ella. Fue de cuarto en cuarto hasta el de Hilda a cerrar las ventanas por la lluvia. Un rayo de luz le permitió ver que estaba acostada con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-¡Maldición!- Repitió casi sin aliento, y se paró al lado de su cama -Mira, ya casi ha terminado. Pronto estarás en casa. Estarás de vuelta en tu castillo y jamás deberás lavar un plato ni volver a verme-

-Ni ver a Marín- Dijo ella desde la almohada con voz ahogada.

-¿Estás bien?- Camus tomo asiento en el borde de la cama – Se han hecho buenas amigas ¿No es cierto?- Ella giró como un tornado y se levantó con los puños apretados para golpearle el pecho desnudo y los brazos.

-¡Me has humillado!- Gritó -¡Me has avergonzado delante de mis amigos!- Él le tomó los puños.

-¡Mira quién habla! Tú con tu _Chica Chica_ delante de todos los el santuario-

-¡Pero tú te lo merecías! Insinuaste que no era lo bastante buena para tu estar frente a tu Diosa-

-Jamás hice tal cosa en mi vida- Estaba estupefacto.

-Entonces. Qué fue eso de: "¿Sabes como comportarte frente a una Diosa Griega?" "Saori es una princesa Olímpica" "Debes ser cortés y respetuosa" "Trátala como si fuese una reina, así que no le digas que tiene o no permiso para hablar" y "Saori puede sentarse donde le plazca" ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Se perfectamente como tratar a alguien de mi linaje!- El dorado sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Quizá me puse un poco pesado-

-Te merecías Chica chica. En cambio, yo no me merecía a esa rubia. Los últimos días he sido buena- Camus puso una mano en su espalda.

-Seguro que sí, cherri- Dijo, inclinándose para besarla. Ella retrocedió.

-¿Cómo puedes tener la audacia de tocarme? ¡Aléjate de mí!- El hombre se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Está bien! Perfecto. Te dejaré sola. Puedes quedarte ahí y soñar con el momento en que no me verás más- Se fue a su cama, pero estaba demasiado enojado para dormirse. Seguía pensando en la injusticia de todo eso; en cómo le había salvado la vida, se había casado con ella, le había enseñado a ser una esposa común y ahora ella le gritaba pidiéndole que la dejara sola. Dio vueltas en la cama y las sábanas comenzaron a enredársele en el cuerpo. Golpeó la almohada, pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Quizá no debería haber dejado a Amira comportarse de ese modo. Siempre había sido bastante molesta. Quería casarse a toda costa y actuaba como si él no se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero siempre había intuido que lo que de verdad le interesaba por encima de todo eran su posición como caballero y su dinero. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación de la princesa, estaba dormida; maldecía a las mujeres, a Shion por casarlos, a todas las batallas que lo había hecho desear hacer ese viaje a la isla donde la había conocido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Escucha, quizá no debería haberme comportado como lo hice. Sé que Amira puede ser muy malévola y fácil… lamento haberte abochornado- Ella no dijo una palabra -¿Me has oído?- Estiró el brazo para tocarle la sien -¡Estás llorando!- Dijo, como si no pudiera creerlo; la tomó en sus brazos –Ma petite, lo siento. No quise hacerte llorar. Ni siquiera sabía que podías llorar-

-Por supuesto que puedo llorar- Dijo ella enojada, limpiándose la nariz -Una princesa jamás llora en público. Eso es todo-

-Yo no soy público- Repuso él -Soy tu marido-

-No te comportaste como tal esta noche. Actuaste como si tu mujer fuese esa rubia- El guardo silencio. No sabia como decir lo mucho que le dolía tener que ser el quien debía regresarla a los brazos del hombre que estaría con ella el resto de su vida. Quien compartiría sus noches, sus alegrías, sus tristezas y todas aquellas cosas que había podido compartir a su lado ese tiempo. El solo pensar que seria aquel guarro quien tuviera hijos con ella y no el. Enterró su cabeza en la melena de ella y aspiro profundo su aroma. Como extrañaría aspirar su aroma cuando llegara del entrenamiento… Melocotón.

-Lo siento cherri…perdóname- Hilda se dejo abrazar y se pego mas a su cuerpo queriendo fusionarse con el. Que injusta era la vida al darle un caballero a quien amar para arrebatárselo de esa manera. Esa debía ser su última noche juntos.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, hola! ^^ lo siento muchisisisisisisimo por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta para continuar con mis fics inconclusos y tomar el hilo de la saga, no pienso dejar a ningún caballero sin su damisela y un final digno de recordar jajajaja a y también a los Dioses xD

De nuevo mil disculpas y agradezco aquellos que han estado al pendiente de las actualizaciones, en estos días subiré capítulos en las demás historias para no dejarlos sin lectura.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Mil Gracias!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	14. Chapter 14

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias está escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

"**De nuevo en casa"**

Aioria y Marín fueron hasta el avión a despedirlos y a Hilda le pareció natural que Marín la abrazara en público.

-Esto no es más que una cosita para ayudarte a recordar Grecia- Dijo la amazona, pasándole un paquete. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Camus y Aioria se estrecharon la mano.

-Volveré tan pronto... tan pronto se resuelva todo este enredo- Vigilaba a la princesa como si fuera a escapársele –No he visto a Milo en varios días… ¿Sabes que pasa con el?- El león se rasco la cabeza y cerro un ojo pensativo.

-Siee...últimamente pasa mucho tiempo entrenando en la playa, sale a hacer sus rondas y regresa a su templo a encerrarse como todo un ermitaño, creo que es por el asunto de la boda- Camus frunció el ceño incrédulo.

-Es Milo de quien estamos hablando, prefiere estar entrenando bajo sol horas a pasar todo el día encerrado en su apartamento- Aioria se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no es que me incumba pero creo que su comportamiento tal vez tenga algo que ver con Shaina y el hecho de que ella no quiere verlo hasta el día de la ceremonia- Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la avioneta que llevaría a la pareja hacia Asgard.

-Bien- Hilda inspiro hondo para no sollozar –Creo que es hora de ir a casa, dile a Shaina que lamento no estar presente para su boda…- Antes de escuchar algo mas se despidió con un saludo de cabeza y camino con paso rápido hacia el avión seguida del caballero dorado.

-¡Adiós! - Gritaron Aioria y Marín cuando la princesa y Camus abordaron el avión.

-Nunca había conocido esta parte de Camus, pasar este tiempo con ellos fue como encontrar una fase escondida en el- Marín le dirigió una mirada graciosa mientras arrastraba a su caballero de regreso al santuario.

-Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú, sobre todo después de conocer esta faceta de Hilda…espero que regresen pronto-

-Él tiene que regresar, es el padrino de Milo-

-Lo se…pero no estaría de mas que viniera acompañado-

…..

Sería un viaje largo, porque tenían que ir al norte y sobrevolar Siberia para llegar al pueblo de Asgard. Hilda se reclinó en el asiento duro de cuero y miró por la ventana a Marín y Aioria.

-Alégrate Cherri- Dijo Camus -Te vas a casa... ¿Qué te ha dado Marín?- Hilda contuvo las lágrimas parpadeando y abrió el paquete. La caja estaba llena de goma de mascar. Rio -¿Goma de mascar? ¿Qué clase de regalo es ese para una princesa?- Gruñó el dorado –Tu abuelo va a desollarme vivo-

-No somos tan primitivos como ustedes- La princesa no estaba de humor para bromas. Camus solo se limito a observarla de reojo y volver su mirada a la ventanilla.

…..

Hilda se bajó lentamente del coche en el pabellón principal del castillo. Estaba anocheciendo y se sentía cansada después de un largo día de reuniones con los consejeros, pero deseaba desesperadamente hablar con él. La jornada había sido tensa y agotadora, porque el trato entre Grecia y Asgard era definitivo. Sigfried había insistido en que ella se sentara cómodamente y lo dejara manejar el asunto, pero Hilda se había dado cuenta muy rápidamente de que no era más hábil que ella en eso. Había sugerido, de modo imprudente, que el Caballero Dorado de Acuario asistiera a la reunión y ante eso, Sigfried le había lanzado una mirada tan furibunda que la había hecho callar. Para desgracia de Hilda su abuelo el gran Odín no había hecho aparición desde su llegada a su natal Asgard.

Al cabo de dos horas de discusión, Sigfried parecía satisfecho con los logros, pero Hilda no, y había enviado en busca del caballero dorado. Este había aparecido vistiendo una camiseta desteñida y manchada y cuando revisó el contrato sobre las tierras que Asgard cedía a Athena por un tiempo, se había puesto a reír a carcajadas. Treinta minutos después, había acordado que las tierras estarían por tiempo indefinido a disposición del santuario Ateniense.

-Negociaremos el resto más adelante- Había dicho. Hilda no podía creerlo, pero los consejeros asgardianos parecían felices con el acuerdo y encantados con Camus, mirando con desdén a Sigfried. Ella no lo comprendía, porque le parecía que la lógica indicaba que tendrían que haber preferido negociar con el Dios guerrero de Dubhe Alfa. Después de la reunión había querido hablar con el dorado, pero él se había alejado rápidamente, con el pretexto de que tenía que trabajar en la construcción de una nueva fábrica. Se había sentido rechazada y, lo que era peor, muy sola. El resto del día se había dedicado a cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero de una manera ausente. A las cuatro había dicho a su hermana que llamara a su abuelo y le dijera que iría a visitarlo. Fler casi se había muerto al enterarse de sus planes, pero Hilda se había vuelto muy buena en la táctica de ignorar por completo a su hermana menor. Ya estaba allí y Hagen le abría la puerta principal.

-Está en el jardín, Su Alteza- Dijo el joven, haciéndole una reverencia –He hecho preparar la cena para usted también y pensaba que la sirvieran en el jardín real. Su Majestad dijo que usted deseaba estar a solas con él- El jardín estaba en el ala este del castillo justo debajo de un gran domo de cristal. Era el único pedazo de tierra divino donde se podía ver vegetación cálida y flores de diferentes colores y olores. Un pequeño paraíso parecido a los campos elíseos.

-Sí- Respondió ella, y avanzó presurosa. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, deseaba casi con desesperación ver a su abuelo. Él estaba de pie debajo de un enorme sauce y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Para el mundo, era el soberano Dios Odín, pero para ella era nada más que su abuelo, alguien que la había sentado en su regazo y le leía cuentos nórdicos. Ella debía comportarse como una princesa con su madre y el resto de la humanidad, pero con él podía permitirse ser una niña. La abrazó, envolviéndola con su cuerpo grande y fuerte y ella se sintió protegida y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella, que meses atrás jamás lloraba, ahora no dejaba de hacerlo. Su abuelo la apartó sin dejar de abrazarla y la contempló.

-Siéntate y come- Dijo serenamente -Nos han servido comida como para alimentar al ejército Ateniense hahaha. Ya era tiempo de que vinieras a verme- Hilda se sentó y le sonrió avergonzada. Se sentía niña de nuevo, especialmente cuando vio un plato lleno de tortitas de chocolate. Fler las había hecho preparar para ella, como había hecho toda su vida. Sin embargo, no tenía apetito -¿Qué te preocupa?- Preguntó el rey. Hilda vaciló ¿Cómo podía cargar a su abuelo con sus problemas? Era un anciano y no estaba bien. Se acomodó a la mesa frente a él. El hombre levantó interrogativamente las cejas -¿Te estás acobardando ante mí? ¿Te ha vuelto a disparar alguien? ¿O tratado de ahogarte? ¿Y cómo le está yendo a tu esposo ateniense con las remodelaciones?- La princesa se sofocó y, cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y bebió un trago de té caliente como para tomarse tiempo, el anciano le sonrió -¿Por qué los jóvenes creen que la edad vuelve estúpida a la gente? Somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para tener y criar hijos, para administrar nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad, pero una vez que pasamos los sesenta solo en apariencia, se presume que estamos seniles. Hilda, sé todo. Sé que te secuestraron en Siberia e incluso me dijeron que habías muerto. Sabía que sería un escándalo que se supiera que habías sido asesinada en suelo extranjero, de modo que envié a Fler en tu lugar-

-Pero yo pensé que...-

-¿Qué no lo sabría? No es posible que no me conozcas hija- La chica se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo. Su abuelo estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano.

-No, no entiendes nada en absoluto. No eres fácilmente remplazable, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Me volví loco cuando creí que habías desaparecido- Le estrechó la mano -No te imaginas mi alegría cuando Fler me comunicó que estabas a salvo. Por supuesto que justo después me lanzo la noticia de que estabas casada y eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada. El patriarca del santuario se disculpó conmigo por eso y me ofreció anular el matrimonio y devolverte a la mayor brevedad posible- Hilda levantó la cabeza.

-Pero no lo hiciste-

-Por lo que sabía, era un matrimonio por amor. Después de todo, él te había rescatado y salvado la vida. Sentía mucha gratitud hacia ese hombre- La chica jugaba con los trozos de carne en su plato.

-De modo que me dejaste quedarme con ese hombre y enamorarme de él- Había amargura en su voz. El Dios atacó una pata de pollo.

-¿Por qué no me hablas del lugar donde estuviste? Terriblemente caluroso, ¿No es cierto? ¿Y qué era esa foto tuya en los diarios? ¿De veras era la Diosa Hestia? Parecía una mujer hermosa. Mis fuentes de información dicen que cocinabas y lavabas la ropa. No puedo creerlo, Hilda. En serio, no puedo- La princesa dedicó a su abuelo una de sus sonrisas griegas y empezó a hablar. El rey no sólo la escuchaba atentamente sino que la observaba, y percibía la manera en que se relajaba cuando hablaba acerca de sus amigos y del país. Rio con ella cuando le contó que había aprendido a vestirse sola, que se confundía con el dinero y daba propinas de cien dólares a los taxistas. Ella misma reía al recordar lo insoportable que había sido su comportamiento en la isla y le dijo que había aprendido a cortar sardinas y comerlas con la mano. Habló de la sensación gloriosa de libertad cuando salía de compras y luego lanzó una diatriba sobre la monotonía de las tareas domésticas.

Y entre una y otra frase siempre aparecía el nombre de Camus. Siempre era cómo Camus había reaccionado ante talo cual cosa, cuán atónito se había quedado la vez que se había disfrazado de Carmen Miranda; se levantó e hizo una rápida interpretación de Chica-Chica; lo furioso que había estado al enterarse de que debía continuar casado con ella y también lo orgulloso de ella que se veía casi todo el tiempo cuando creía que ella no le observaba. Habló con entusiasmo de cuando le había salvado del disparo. Pasó casi una hora hablando de todas las cosas que Camus había hecho hasta el momento en Asgard. Repentinamente se detuvo, casi sin aliento y un poco avergonzada. Sorbió un largo trago de té.

-¿Y cómo está Sigfried?- Preguntó el Dios, mirándola por encima de su jarra de cerveza. La princesa se cubrió el rostro con las manos y estalló en sollozos, a su pesar.

-Oh, abuelo ¡Amo tanto a Camus! ¿Por qué él no me corresponde? Le haría tanto bien a Asgard... Lo necesitamos tanto... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se quede? ¿Cómo podré renunciar a él?- El rey era grande y ella era delgada y ligera, así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en sentarla en su regazo, como cuando era niña.

-Le estás pidiendo que renuncie a su país y a su Diosa. Quieres mantener lo que tienes y no obstante, le pides que haga muchos sacrificios-

-Pero no es lo mismo- Dijo ella, llorosa -Él es una persona más en su país. Athena tiene muchos caballeros que la protejan. Si yo no fuera una princesa heredera, me iría con él a su país. Lo seguiría a cualquier parte. Renunciaría a Asgard por el- Odín se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Estás pensando en abdicar?- Preguntó suavemente -Entonces Fler gobernaría en tu lugar. Quizás ella pueda traer el siglo XXI al país….-

-Fler no hará nada más que lo que le digan- Dijo Hilda, disgustada -Si yo abdicara, no tengo duda de que Sigfried pediría su mano, o pediría casarse con el trono- Terminó con amargura.

-Ah- Fue lo único que dijo el Dios, luego añadió –Pero no olvidemos que tu hermana esta enamorada de Hagen, dudo mucho que acepte a otro en su lugar- Hilda, sentada en el regazo de su abuelo, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa, se sonó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es verdad. Pero aun así es muy joven para gobernar. No tiene el carácter que se necesita-

-Entonces no tienes opción hija, debes quedarte a cumplir con tu deber- La voz del rey fue tranquila -¿Qué pasara con Sigfried?-

-Soy la esposa de Camus de Acuario hasta cuando pueda. Tal vez él no me quiera, pero yo lo amaré mientras pueda tenerlo- El rey la abrazó.

-Dudo que él no te quiera. Mi impresión es que vive en el infierno ahora- Ella se apartó de él y sonrió.

-¿Crees eso? ¿Realmente lo crees?- El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Agonía, tortura, dolor insoportable; es eso por lo que atraviesa- La sonrisa de Hilda se amplió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para empeorar su dolor? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me ame tanto que no pueda dejarme?- El anciano le levantó el mentón.

-Le pedí que se quedara para protegerte. Pero ya no hay peligro del que protegerte, descubrimos que quien intento matarte fue uno de los concejales- Hilda se sorprendió ante la noticia –Pero ya me he hecho cargo del asunto, de modo que ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no se fue a casa la semana pasada?- Los ojos de la princesa se dilataron de sorpresa al pensar en eso.

-Creo que tengo hambre y que me comeré todo ese plato de chocolates ¿Hagen podrá abrir una botella de champaña para nosotros?- El rey rio.

-Ve a decirle que abra dos y quítate de mis piernas y consígueme un pañuelo limpio, porque has empapado éste. Realmente, Hilda ¿Nunca nadie te enseñó buenos modales?- Ella rio con fuerza mientras se levantaba. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por el césped hacia la casa. El rey cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y sonrió contento.

….

Camus despertó instantáneamente al primer sonido detrás del panel que llevaba a la escalera oculta. Dejó la cama y caminó hacia el panel lo más silencioso que pudo. Levanto sus puños en defensa y dispuesto a soltar unos golpes en caso necesario. Esperó que la puerta se abriera listo para soltar puñetazos. Esta crujió y quien intentaba abrirla se detuvo un momento y, cuando volvió a haber silencio, reanudó la tarea.

-¡Quieto!- Ordenó el caballero con el puño en alto. La respuesta fue un hipido.

-¿Fler?- Preguntó él.

-¡Fler!- Farfulló Hilda -¡Fler!- Camus se apartó de ella como si estuviera infectada y encendió una lámpara de pie. Ella tenía en la mano una botella de champaña y lucía una bata de baño delgada que daba la impresión de que no llevaba nada abajo.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Dijo él en voz baja. Ella dio un paso en su dirección.

-Pero Camus ¿No te alegras de verme?-

-Hilda ¿Estás ebria?-

-Creo que sí, pero como nunca lo he estado antes, no estoy segura ¿Cómo lo sabe uno?- Camus siguió alejándose de ella hasta que quedó contra el ropero.

-¿Por qué has venido? Alguien puede haberte visto- La chica avanzó hasta quedar a escasa distancia de él.

-He venido a pasar la noche contigo- Susurró. El empezó a protestar, pero Hilda dejó caer la bata; no llevaba nada debajo y la visión de su cuerpo desnudo hizo que él olvidara sus protestas iniciales. Camus no llevaba más que los pantalones del pijama y abrió los brazos, sintiendo sus senos desnudos contra su pecho ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan primitivo como su amigo Milo? No era costumbre de el dejarse llevar por sus instintos carnales, pero ella era diferente y su cuerpo y corazón parecían no querer obedecerle cuando ella estaba cerca. La besó en el cuello, las mejillas y los labios ardorosamente.

-No deberías estar aquí- Decía, mientras sus labios le besaban apasionadamente el cuello y los hombros -Tienes una reputación que mantener. Una princesa no puede...- Lo calló con sus labios.

-Esta noche soy tu esposa, no Su Alteza Real- Él se retiró un poco para mirarla.

-Me gusta eso- Dijo -Me gusta mucho- Inclinándose, la alzó y la llevó hasta la enorme cama donde, después de acostarla en medio de las sábanas, la contempló antes de tocarla. Hilda pensó que la miraba como si estuviese forjando para siempre el recuerdo que quería tener de ella.

-¿Cómo es ese dicho?: "¿No piensas ofrecerle un trago a la dama?"- Preguntó la Princesa, levantando la botella de champaña que todavía sostenía en una mano. El dorado seguía mirándola, sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciándole apenas los senos y los brazos con las yemas de los dedos. Hilda descorchó la botella de champaña con las manos y el corcho voló por el aire mientras el líquido se derramaba sobre su vientre y la espalda de Camus. Rio y trató de limpiarlo con la mano, pero él la detuvo y comenzó a beber del cuerpo de ella; su cabeza se movió hacia arriba hasta que su boca se instaló en los senos. Estaba ebria; se sentía maravillosamente libre, capaz de cualquier cosa. Con un movimiento rápido y fuerte, arrastró al dorado a la cama y librándose de él, comenzó a beber las gotas de champaña de su espalda desnuda. Él se quedó totalmente inmóvil como temiendo que, al moverse, ella se detuviera. Sentía sus senos sobre la piel de la espalda, sus pezones duros, su estómago tocándole las nalgas. Se estiró sobre él y entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas, frotando su cuerpo y saboreando la sensación de piel contra piel. Pegó el pelo y la cara contra su espalda una y otra vez, deleitándose en el contacto y embriagándose con el olor de su cuerpo. Se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a besarle las nalgas, las piernas, las pantorrillas, los pies. Presionó las plantas de los pies contra su rostro, suspiró profundamente y luego se movió de nuevo hacia arriba. Cuando llegó al cuello, llevó sus besos desde las mejillas a los labios y él, cuando la besó en la boca, se dio la vuelta. Había terminado su quietud y la pasión que expresaban sus ojos fue elocuente. Sus manos fueron rápidas y ásperas para levantarla e instalada sobre su masculinidad. Ella gritó de sorpresa y placer. La tensión en las piernas le provocó temblores y Camus la hizo dar vuelta y comenzó a hacerle el amor muy lenta y rítmicamente hasta que ambos alcanzaron una explosión aturdidora. El la sostuvo apretada contra su pecho y ella lo envolvió con sus piernas.

-Te amo- Dijo Hilda en un susurro -Y quiero que te quedes conmigo- Él se quedó quieto un momento; luego se apartó de ella, se sentó en la cama y se puso los pantalones del pijama.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Te metes conmigo en la cama y exiges paga? Tenemos un nombre para las mujeres como tú- Cruzó la habitación y recogió del suelo la bata de Hilda, arrojándosela sin mirarla -Vete de aquí- Ella trató de reaccionar con dignidad, pero estaba demasiado ebria. Salió de la cama, se puso torpemente la bata y caminó hacia la puerta que él mantenía abierta. Le entregó una linterna sin mirada y ella bajó las escaleras. El sonido de la puerta que se cerraba detrás de ella fue horrible. Iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y sintió el frío de un arma sobre las costillas. Luchó con fuerza contra la persona que la sostenía.

-De modo que es así como te desplazas en este antiguo castillo -Dijo una voz familiar -Deja quieta la linterna- Ella arañó la mano en su boca.

-¡Alberich!- Dijo ahogadamente.

-Di una palabra más y te retuerzo el pescuezo aquí y ahora, Hilda. Todos los que he enviado han fallado en la misión de matarte, así que yo mismo me encargaré-

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Estabas muerto!...El consejero fue…-

-Un títere como los otros, debiste cerciorarte de que realmente había muerto Hilda, sigues siendo muy estúpida, no eres digna de gobernar Asgard- La arrastraba corredor abajo, lejos de la puerta que llevaba al jardín -Dentro de algunos días encontrarán tu cuerpo y, cuando lo hagan, planeo convertirme en rey de Asgard. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es librarme de Odín y calculo que Fler morirá de tristeza. Soy el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono- Ella se las arregló para mover la cabeza lo suficiente como para hablar.

-¿Te olvidas de los otros Dioses Guerreros? -preguntó de modo apenas audible.

-Querida y estúpida Hilda. Olvidas quien soy, todos ellos son inferiores a mí, es por eso que pude sobrevivir en la última guerra. No podrán deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente, esta vez pienso acabar con ustedes en definitivo y gobernar Asgard, seré el único Dios en estas tierras ¡Maldita seas, has sido difícil de matar desde un principio!-

-Y lo será aún más- Dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

-¡Este no es asunto tuyo dorado! Regresa a tus tierras-

-¡Es a mi esposa a quien amenazas imbécil! Claro que es mi asunto-

-¡Entonces muere con ella!- Hilda había visto varias películas cuando estuvo en Grecia e imitó lo que hacían en ellas escabulléndose mientras Alberich estaba distraído. La linterna se le cayó y rodó cuando ella se aplastó contra el suelo sucio. Oyó sonar los golpes de luz encima de su cabeza y el eco de éstos en las paredes de piedra del túnel. Sintió que le caían fragmentos de piedra y suciedad sobre la cabeza. Se quedó quieta durante un momento hasta que el aire se aclaró.

-¡Camus!- Gritó y sus gritos resonaron tan fuerte como los ecos de los golpes.

-Aquí, cariño- Dijo él, y ella corrió en su dirección. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas -Todo ha terminado- Susurró él -Ya estás a salvo y puedo volver a casa- No fue fácil, pero consiguió apartarse de él.

-Sí, debes volver a tu país y yo permanecer en el mío. Será mejor de esa manera ¿Podrías traer un guardia para que se haga cargo del traidor?-

-Sí, Su Alteza Real- Dijo él burlonamente, mientras se volvía y la dejaba en la oscuridad, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca en toda su vida.

-Eres un idiota Camus….-

Continuara...

* * *

Por fin! *w* ay ya podre terminar esta historia para poder continuar con las ke siguen ! wii

disculpen mucho la tardanza T_T es agobiante la uni y el trabajo, pero me he acomodado un tiempo para poder seguir con mis historias n,n ya mañana espero subir el ultimo capi de esta historia TwT ayyy ke triste terminar una, pero igual no sera el final final jajaja seguira esta hermosa parejita igual ke las otras en las hitorias siguientes de esta gran SAGA! SS! 4ever jojojo

De nuevo mil disculpas y me alegra estar de vuelta con mucha inspiracion! *w* Gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo TwT no saben lo mucho ke me inspiran a seguir con las historias, son unos maravillosos lectores n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Mil Gracias!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	15. Chapter 15

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original, así que ninguna de estas historias está escrita con fines lucros.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**"Esta es mi casa**"

Después de bajar de la limusina, Hilda caminó erguida en dirección al campus situado detrás del edificio principal del pueblo de Asgard. Las blancas paredes de yeso reverberaban bajo el sol y hacían que le dolieran los ojos hinchados. Aunque llevaba un sombrero con un pequeño velo sobre el rostro, sabía que la irritación de sus ojos era claramente visible. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el encuentro de Camus con Alberich en el pasaje subterráneo. Alberich no había muerto; sino que había sido herido, pero los Dioses Guerreros le había dado suficientes motivos para parecer un cachorrito asustado en su jaula dentro de los calabozos del castillo. Ahora si ya no daría mas problemas a menos que quisiera vérselas con el viejo Odín.

El caballero dorado Camus de Acuario había abandonado Asgard la mañana siguiente sin despedirse absolutamente de nadie. Inmediatamente después de su partida, Sigfried se había vuelto tan posesivo que Hilda le había dicho que no se casarían, que prefería que el encontrara alguien a quien amara de verdad y no solo casarse por compromiso. No estaba segura de si la quería por el cariño de estar juntos siempre o si la amaba. Ciertamente, sería lo primero.

Horas después de la partida de Camus, Hilda se hallaba en el templo de su abuelo, furiosa con él por no haberle dicho nada acerca de que el sabia que el matrimonio de ellos era falso. El rey había contestado que ella estaba más enfadada con la cobarde partida de su esposo por los secretos que había guardado. Había defendido al dorado, pero no por mucho rato. Había regresado al palacio y se había enterado de la noticia del regreso de Alberich. Sus órdenes habían sido que le dieran una lección y lo encerraran en los calabozos del castillo con una guardia especial para él.

Se había reunido en el Salón de Guerra con todos los involucrados en poner a Fler en el lugar de la princesa Hilda. Ni siquiera las reverencias, disculpas y casi humillaciones a que había estado dispuesto a someterse el concejal completo, habían conseguido alegrarla y sacarla de su depresión. También se había encontrado con su hermana Fler después de todo lo ocurrido y le había agradecido todo lo que había hecho por ella. Esta estaba feliz de que Hilda estuviera viva y en perfecto estado de salud, y lo único que había pedido como recompensa había sido su felicidad. Salvo ella, todos creían que Hilda estaba bien, pero Fler sabía que su hermana estaba devastada por la partida de su "falso" esposo.

Luego, como si no le bastara su propia desgracia, un comité del pueblo de Asgard le había presentado una petición solicitando el retorno del Caballero Dorado de Acuario para que continuara ayudándolos con las remodelaciones. Ella les había explicado que su vuelta era imposible; que su propio país y su Diosa lo necesitaban. Más adelante se había enterado, horrorizada, de que habían escrito a la Diosa Athena y que, de alguna manera, la historia había trascendido entre los habitantes. El breve artículo hacía aparecer al pueblo de Asgard como campesinos atrasados e incompetentes, y decía que necesitaban que un rey les administrara el país. Se había sentido muy disgustada y había destrozado el diario. Encontraría a alguien que enseñara a su gente cómo construir presas y poner en marcha el riego artificial, cómo organizar escuelas, armar y mantener motores y lo que fuera necesario. Sólo precisaba a alguien que tuviera iniciativa y descubriera qué era necesario hacer. Tenía que pensar dónde encontrar a esa persona. Si tuviera a alguien a quien preguntar, pedir ayuda; si no estuviera tan sola...

Hacía tres días que Sigfried no le dirigía la palabra a Hilda. Fler pasaba todo su tiempo al lado de Hagen, he Hilda no tenía a nadie con quien hablar o reír. Antes de ir a Grecia y conocer a ese odioso sujeto, nunca se había sentido sola. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Cumplía con sus deberes de modo indiferente. Jamás se sentía tentada a mezclarse con la multitud y beber leche de cabra. Aceptaba todos los compromisos para no tener ocasión de estar sola para pensar o... recordar. El pueblo de Asgard notaba su tristeza y la atribuía a la ruptura de su compromiso con el Dios guerrero Sigfried. Ese día, Hilda debía descubrir otra estatua de Thor el Extraordinario, que medía unos seis metros. Era la escultura en piedra de un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada sentado en una silla, en cuyos brazos sostenía el gran martillo otorgado por el Dios Odín. Hacía varias noches que la princesa no dormía bien y tenía los ojos irritados y le dolía la cabeza. Habían construido una plataforma con un podio, donde había un micrófono importado y seis sillas. Allí se hallaba el escultor y sus invitados. El público estaba compuesto por unas trescientas personas aproximadamente.

….

Camus se repantigó en un sillón en la amplia sala de estar de su templo. Podía oír el viento afuera y la sirena de un barco no muy lejos de la costa, sus compañeros estaban en el coliseo entrenando, Milo había intentado hablar con él desde su regreso, pero no tenia ánimos de ver a su hermano y compañero de toda la vida. En realidad, en los últimos diez días no había tenido interés en nada. Después del ajetreo en la boda del octavo caballero y el altercado del secuestro después de eso, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo. Había dejado Asgard en el primer avión que partía con destino a Grecia, sabiendo que se comportaba cobardemente al no despedirse de Hilda, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y era todo lo que podía soportar. No tenía, en verdad, órdenes de Athena con respecto a dónde debía ir, así que, después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto, se había encaminado hacia el santuario directo a su templo. Allí había encontrado a Mu reparando algunas armaduras y sorprendido de ver al dorado de Acuario sin la compañía de su esposa. Había visto a Marín y Aioria esa misma noche, pero le recordaban tanto a Hilda que lo hacían sentirse mucho peor. Todo parecía evocarla, y los cientos de preguntas que Marín hacía sobre la princesa no ayudaban en absoluto. Había terminado levantándose en la mitad de la cena y caminando solo por la playa durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Afrodita bajo hasta el templo de acuario había recibido orden de que el caballero de Acuario se presentara ante el patriarca Shion de inmediato. Camus se había dedicado a mirar el suelo de las escaleras en todo el trayecto hasta el templo principal pensando en todo lo que se podía hacer en Asgard. Se podrían construir escuelas y hasta universidades con los ingresos provenientes de la pesca y la venta de productos provenientes de las minas. El paisaje de todo el país era tan hermoso aunque estuviera nevado que estaba seguro de que se podría encontrar la manera de explotarlo turísticamente. Mientras más pensaba en el tema, más deprimido se sentía. Se preguntaba si Hilda estaría bien y divirtiéndose con su Sigifredo.

En el templo principal, Shion le dijo que lo había decepcionado; que el santuario lo necesitaba en Asgard vigilando la construcción de los recintos para los aprendices y caballeros que irían a entrenar al frio. Él había intentado explicarle que Hilda no podía poner a un simple griego a su lado en el trono; que la gente no aceptaría a un extranjero en ese cargo. Que ella tendría que abdicar.

-A menos que el pueblo pidiera que yo me quedara- Había mascullado él.

-No se quedó allí para intentarlo caballero- Le había contestado el patriarca molesto y luego lo había mandado a su casa hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna misión adecuada, esperaba que lo mandaría a entrenar aprendices a su tierra natal o algún lugar lejano. En realidad, no le importaba. Se había ido a casa, pero no se sentía bien allí. Nada conseguía alegrarlo, ni ver a sus amigos o siquiera visitar su tierra natal y a sus familiares. En realidad, absolutamente nada lo motivaba. Así estaba sentado en la primera grada del coliseo viendo a la nada y pensando lo mismo.

-No te reconozco, pareces un perro sin dueño causando lastimas- Camus levantó la vista para ver que su amigo Milo que se movía hacia él en su silla de ruedas; recuerdo de cierta pelea. Tenía una pierna totalmente enyesada y no sentía ninguna simpatía por el estado de ánimo de su hermano, especialmente porque el dorado de acuario se había negado a hablar de lo que causaba su depresión y malhumor -Hay una carta con entrega especial- Dijo Milo arrojándole un sobre en el regazo.

-Ordenes- Rezongó acuario, sin preocuparse demasiado ni mirar la carta. El escorpión se inclinó y tomó el sobre.

-A mí me interesa saber adónde irás. Tal vez te envíen al infierno para que con tu excelente disposición de ánimo hagas peor el castigo de sus ocupantes- Abrió el sobre -Es un recorte de un artículo aparecido en un diario ¡Eh! Es sobre ti. Dice que el pueblo de Asgard pidió a la princesa Athena que te envíe de regreso allí. Me alegro de que alguien quiera tenerte- Camus tardó un momento en reaccionar. Arrebató el papel a su amigo.

-Me reclaman ¿El pueblo de Asgard me reclama?- Milo sabía a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido en aquel reino.

-Dice que quieren que les enseñes sobre técnicas y coches. No dice que te quieran como rey- Por primera vez en varios días, los ojos del acuario estaban llenos de vida y entusiasmo.

-Pero tal vez haya algún resquicio en su constitución por el cual el pueblo no se opondría a un rey griego- Camus se levantó. Milo hizo una mueca.

-Creí que no querías ser rey. Aioria dijo que tú detestabas esa idea. A mí me parece horrible. Nada de libertad; todo el tiempo saludando gente, una reina altanera y estirada como esposa, tés aburridos…-

-¡No sabes nada!- Gritó Camus a su hermano de toda la vida -No tienes idea de lo que es ser necesario. Ese país me necesita y... - Hizo una pausa -Y yo necesito a Asgard... y a Hilda- Comenzó a caminar.

-¿Adónde vas? Sigues siendo un caballero de Athena Camus de acuario-

-Lo sé, y no renuncio a mi puesto pero debo ir a casa- Gritó Camus -A casa con mi esposa. Es posible que no me dejen ser rey, pero moriré siendo el esposo real- Milo rio.

-No olvides venir de visita y en cuanto me recupere te juro por Athena que te pateare el trasero en mi visita a TU CASA-

…..

Hilda se volvió y vio al caballero Camus de Acuario de pie en el borde de la plataforma. Sintió tal ira que apenas pudo continuar leyendo su discurso. Le temblaba la voz. El caminó hacia el podio y puso su cabeza entre ella y el público, la boca cerca del micrófono.

-Pueblo de Asgard- Dijo él, ignorando a la princesa -Quiero hacer un anuncio. Hace algunas semanas vuestra princesa visitó mi país. Estuvo ausente durante un tiempo y a ustedes les informaron de que se hallaba enferma. No era cierto. Lo que la mantuvo lejos de aquí todo ese tiempo fue que se había casado conmigo- Hilda trató de alejarlo, pero él no se inmutó ante eso ni ante el murmullo incrédulo de la gente -Sé que soy extranjero- Dijo el dorado -Y también que no pertenezco a la nobleza de Asgard, pero si ustedes lo aceptan, seré vuestro rey- La multitud estaba tan atónita que nadie habló hasta que un hombre preguntó.

-¿Qué dice la princesa?-

-¡No!- Dijo ella y acuario la miró -Te fuiste y me dejaste. Jamás podría confiar en ti para...- Camus la abrazó y la besó y la gente empezó a vitorearlos.

-No podría soportar vivir sin ti- Dijo él para que lo oyeran -Y la gente ha pedido mi vuelta, así que no tienes que abdicar ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de los Armengaud y su fortuna?- Ella estaba demasiado mareada como para entender.

-No ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Camus no necesitamos riquezas. Lo que necesitamos son escuelas, pozos, presas y...- Volvió a besarla.

-¡Larga vida al rey Camus!- Comenzó a gritar la multitud.

-¡Príncipe!- Dijo Hilda en el micrófono –Príncipe Camus- Repitió, pero nadie la escuchó.

-Ven, cherri. Vamos a casa- Pidió el dorado -He traído a algunos miembros de mi familia. Vamos a traer el siglo veinte a este reino nuestro- Sonrió refiriéndose a varios de sus compañeros plateados y a su discípulo Hyoga. Ella lo abrazó, olvidándose que estaba delante del público y que era una princesa.

-Nuestro- Dijo, sonriendo -Nuestro reino-

_**Fin**_

* * *

Puff, por fin pude terminar n,n mil gracias a todos por leer y por sus hermosos reviws T_T son tan buenos lectores. Me han inspirado mucho para seguir escribiendo esta Saga y darles a leer historias que sean parte de su mundo en SS *w*

Muchos saludos y agradecimientos a todos! Y sigan leyendo que la historia sigue su curso, esta parejita no tiene su final seguirá teniendo papel a lo largo de la saga igual que las demás ;)

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Por favor antes de salir no olviden dejar su reviw a la pasada ^^ ¡Mil Gracias!

**YuukoM. (\./)**


End file.
